Una esperanza en el corazón
by LadyLily1982
Summary: ..Historia terminada.. Segunda parte de la trilogia iniciada con Nuevos Comienzos, aunque no hace falta haber leido esa historia antes Resumen: Dos personas estan muy enfadadas y lo demuestran en sus pensamientos. Siempre creyeron que serian tres...
1. Prólogo: “Enfado”

Saludos a tod@s.

Aquí les traigo al fin, la segunda historia de la serie que comenzó con el fanfic llamado "_Nuevos Comienzos_" (protagonizada por Ginny y un poco, reconozcámoslo, trágica)

Si no han leído este, no pasa nada, solo que habrá cosas que posiblemente no comprendan al principio (pocas, se enteraran enseguida de lo que ocurre, se lo aseguro, y si siguen sin comprender, no pasa nada por dejar un review y preguntarme, no muerdo, jeje).

Agradecimientos especiales a todos los que me dejaron reviews en la otra historia:

**Arwen-chan****, KaTy, ****GiN mAlFoY****, ****Jack Dawson****, Hailie Jade, eowyn malfoy, ****Iraty Rowling****, angela30, ****SaraMeliss**.

A todos ellos (y a los que han leído la historia sin dejar review) un abrazo y un beso muy fuertes.

Espero que les guste y ya saben, dejen review a esta humilde escritora.

Besos y disfruten con el principio.

**Una esperanza en el corazón**

(Autora: Lady Lily)

****

**Prólogo: "Enfado"**

_¿Cómo empezar a recordar tu vida cuando todo cambia a tu alrededor, cuando todo en lo que pensaste hacer alguna vez se desmorona como castillos en la arena? ¿Cómo rehacer una vida? ¿Cómo vivir día a día sabiendo que todo lo que hagas no lo vivirá aquella persona? ¿Cómo seguir viviendo sabiendo que tu mejor amigo no esta ahí para acompañarte? ¿Cómo empezar de nuevo?..._

Mil preguntas en mi mente, ninguna respuesta aparente. ¿Cómo habíamos sido capaces de permitir aquel hecho? Maldito Harry, dejarnos a todos solos, después de lo vivido juntos, sin ninguna explicación posible… Siete años, siete años juntos y nos sorprendió a todos al final, al irse, al desvanecerse frente a nuestros ojos, al desaparecer de nuestras vidas…

Mi enfado con él no acaba, es reciente la pérdida, aunque ganamos mucho desde la noche del ataque, de la tormenta… de su sentencia, de su decisión, de nuestra graduación… de su desaparición… Mis lágrimas, mi enfado con él empezó esa noche, no podía al menos haberme dicho algo, haberme prevenido de lo que iba a hacer… pero no… quizás fue mejor así, seguro de que yo le hubiera convencido a él, a mi compañero incesante de aventuras, de que no se fuera, aun a riesgo de poner en peligro la estabilidad del mundo… seguro que si me hubiera dicho algo puede que su decisión se hubiera quebrantado… 

Ahora lo se, pero me resigno a creer que los últimos días juntos fueron los últimos, que ya no le volvería a ver, mi corazón no se resigna a obedecer las señales que le manda el cerebro, señales que dicen que esta muerto, que desapareció para siempre… no, todavía sigo sin poder creerlo…

Quizás… aun creo que un día de estos traspase la puerta, que aparezca con su pelo alborotado, característico de él, volveremos a ser los compañeros inseparables de antes, y yo le echaré la bronca, le recriminare lo que hizo, se acabara el enfado… él sólo sonreirá, diciéndome que fue lo correcto, que tenia que hacerlo para salvarnos a todos, y que ha vuelto… Sólo una ilusión… se que nunca se podrá dar, el razonamiento lógico dice que nunca eso sucederá, que no ocurrirá, que ya no volverá… pero me resigno a creer en que no será así.

Quisiera que volviese, contarle que ambos estamos juntos, que estoy empezando a salir en serio con Hermione, que lo vamos a intentar, y ya se vera como acaba todo esto… ¿sabes?, si volviera, seguro seria mi padrino de bodas, pues no hay duda que ambos acabaremos juntos… ¿o quizás eso ya lo sabia él?... no lo se, otra de las cosas que me gustaría preguntarle cuando regrese… ves, todavía sigo sin resignarme en creer su vuelta… no terminare mi enfado con él hasta que le vea cara a cara…

Maldito, ¿Por qué no avisaste?

Seguiré enfadado contigo hasta que vuelvas… porque nos volverlos a ver algún día… te lo aseguro.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

¿Cómo has podido irte sin más? ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes de lo que iba a ocurrir? Yo, tan observadora de todo lo que sucede a mi alrededor, no me di cuenta de las señales que claramente lanzabas en los últimos días juntos, ¿Cómo pudo suceder? 

Solo ahora, al cabo de unas semanas, me doy cuenta de que cuando se trata de alguien cercano, ignoras todas las advertencias de que algo anda mal, te autoconvences de que nada malo va a suceder, pasas por alto las ausencias, las evasivas, las silenciosas miradas que te ofrecía en los últimos días juntos… ignoras todo eso porque piensas que nada malo puede ya suceder.

Yo también estoy enfadada contigo Harry, yo también te recrimino el habernos abandonado a los dos, a Ron y a mi, a tus mejores amigos… sin decirnos nada, ni una palabra, ni un gesto, ni una despedida, sólo un "_No os preocupéis por mí. Siempre estaremos juntos", _palabras, solo palabras que no suplen la ausencia del amigo perdido…

Lloro. 

Y enfado.

Mi corazón, mi mente… mi alma… están en continua discusión, algo me dice que te volveré a ver, algún lejano día, pero… se que no va a ser así, lo se porque lo averigüe, ¿creías que no lo haría?, seguro que lo sabias, que sabias que averiguaría que fue lo que sucedió aquella noche… Vida por vida, así fue, ese fue el trato, tu vida a cambio de la de los demás, invocaste a la muerte, aceptaste el trato, el precio a pagar… un último sacrificio… una última victoria… a cambio de la desaparición para siempre de la maldad… 

Puede que lo supieras de antes, que supieras que tu vida seria tan corta, quizás inconscientemente, por eso puede que vivieras tan intensamente, saboreando cada minuto de tu vida, experimentando cosas que nadie antes había hecho… encontrarte la piedra filosofal, enfrentarte con un basilisco, vencer a dementores, ganar el torneo de los tres magos… y muchas cosas mas, seria muy largo de enumerar… ahora lo se, fue muy intensa, quizás si que lo intuyeras, y por eso algo te empujaba a enfrentarte a los peligros y aventuras que se te pusieran por delante…

Eres una persona difícil de olvidar, y lo serás para todo el mundo que te conoció, o que hayan oído hablar de ti… el niño-que-vivió, el muchacho-que-venció… aquel que luchó y venció al fin a su mas terrible oponente… y aquel que desapareció la noche de su graduación… para no volver más….

Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Ron, estoy enfadada contigo, y sabes porqué, te lo he explicado, no se como te fuiste sin decirnos nada, a ninguno de los dos, aunque… si, ahí también estoy de acuerdo con él, quizás te lo hubiéramos impedido, quizás te hubiéramos hecho desistir de tu decisión… No se, eso ya pasó, ya quedo atrás, y ahora sólo queda este enfado y el recuerdo de los momentos vividos a tu lado…

Yo, igual que él, seguiré enfadada contigo, fue una despedida corta, lo sabes, solo espero que esa vana esperanza que Ron tiene, de volverte a ver algún día, sea verdad, pues yo ya perdí la esperanza hace ya un tiempo.


	2. Capitulo 1: “La primera vez que te vi”

Saludos, después de milenios sin actualizar este fic, vuelvo para poner el capitulo 1. Espero que no se hayan olvidado de él, y si es así, les comprendo, pasar casi dos meses son actualizar algo es un poco desesperante :(, pero no se preocupen, que yo voy a intentar no tardar tanto la próxima vez (y si no, alguien que conozco me dará la lata hasta que tenga el capitulo 2 listo, jeje).

Bueno, creo que lo dije en el prologo, y si no, lo vuelvo a repetir, esta es la segunda parte de un fic llamado "Nuevos Comienzos", pero para las personas que no les apetezcan leer aquello, creo que enseguida se enteraran de lo que sucede, no hay problema (y pueden preguntarme lo que quieran, yo no muerdo al responder, sólo me callo cuando hay algo relativo a la trama principal, pero aparte de eso, yo gustosa les contesto, jeje)

Ah!! (agregado más tarde) si se quieren enterar de lo que ha sucedido, en un review lo cuento mas o menos, espero que entiendan ahí el resumen de la historia.

Ahora a contestar reviews (que pueden que ni se acuerden de mi, pero que se le va a hacer, cosas que tiene ser tardona)

**Lil Granger** = Bon jour (creo que se escribe así en francés) Gracias por el review, has sido la primera en escribir en este fic :) Ya ves, lo continuo (aunque con dos meses de retraso) Espero que te guste. Besos.

**Vale** = Muchas gracias. Ídem, continúo escribiéndolo. Disfruta con el capitulo. Besos.

**mariag malfoy** = Saludos con casi dos meses de retraso, jeje. Bueno, contestando a tu pregunta: veamos, ¿por donde comenzamos?... Unos días antes de la graduación hubo un combate, un ataque a Hogwarts donde Vold… ya-sabes-quien murió (y Dumbledore también, junto con algunas personas más). Después, en la graduación, hubo una gran fiesta, y Harry fue el que se encargo de representar a los chicos y chicas de séptimo curso leyendo una especie de despedida al colegio. Lo que nadie preveía fue que después de aquello, bajó del estrado y se despidiera de Ginny y de sus dos mejores amigos, Ron y Hermione… y antes de llegar a las puertas… desapareció… para no ser visto más (mas información en la otra historia, pero básicamente esto es un pequeño resumen) Según el prologo, Ron piensa que le volverá a ver, pero Hermione no lo tanto. Es como se sienten ellos, rabia e ira hacia Harry, ya que no les dijo nada, sólo se fue (¿Cómo te sentirías tu?, yo pienso que eso mismo) Lo de "vida por vida"… uhmm… eso también sale en la historia anterior, pero no te preocupes, que aquí también saldrá :) (y lo que significa ídem) Bien, creo que no me dejo nada. Espero volverte a ver por aquí y que te guste la historia. Besos.

Ahora si, a disfrutar de la historia, no me gusto mucho como ha quedado este primer capitulo, pero… así se quedo. Por cierto, lo que reconozcan no es mío (enseguida se darán cuenta de lo que es, se nota… a leguas… Pd: No lo utilizo con animo de lucro – creo que se dice así – y es propiedad de ya sabemos quien) Besos y espero que les guste el capitulo (y dejen reviews si quieren – y si no quieren :(  también, pero les agradecería mucho que me pusieran lo que se les pase por la cabeza). Ciao (que ya veo que me enrollo mucho) Besos.

==========================================================================

**Capitulo 1: "La primera vez que te vi"**

_"La vida da muchas vueltas, incluso algunas difíciles de comprender, ¿quien te iba a decir que conocerías a la persona que todo el mundo admira ahora y siempre? ¿Quien iba a adivinar que él se convertiría en tu mejor amigo y que juntos recorrerías los mejores años de la vida? ¿Quien te iba a decir que junto a él, tu mejor amigo, serias conocido por los logros que hicisteis de estudiantes? y que… tu nombre también seria recordado junto con el suyo, como ejemplo de valentía y vida ejemplar._

_Nadie, nadie podría adivinar que en ese anónimo vagón de tren empezase tu historia"_

La pluma llevaba ya mucho tiempo goteando sobre el pergamino, un gran charco se había formado donde las gotas caían unas tras otras, sin percatarse el dueño de esta de la situación en la que estaba, pues tenia la mirada perdida en el horizonte, viendo mas allá del paisaje que le ofrecía la naturaleza, mirando detrás del espeso bosque, mirando detrás de las altas montañas… mirando mas allá, al infinito cielo.

Los últimos rayos de luz se escondieron, y la luna empezó a brillar alta en el firmamento, fue entonces cuando el solitario ocupante de la habitación se dio cuenta del tiempo trascurrido.

- ¿Cómo lo hará? – murmuró entre dientes, mirando el inservible trozo que tenia delante, inutilizado pergamino - ¿Cómo conseguirá expresar lo que siente tan rápido? – ahí delante se veía, junto con el gran borrón de tinta, unas palabras tachadas, unas tras otras, no quedando muy claro lo estaba escrito, o mas bien, lo que se intentaba escribir.

Todavía seguía en estas cavilaciones cuando, y tras el permiso del dueño, una cabeza asomó entre el marco y la puerta de madera, en sus brazos llevaba un pequeño bulto del cual provenían pequeños balbuceos y unas minúsculas manitas se asomaban por entre la manta.

- ¿Sigues con ello? – le preguntó, mas sorprendida que preocupada, la recién llegada – Es verdad, cuando se te mete una idea en la cabeza no hay quien te haga retroceder… - no le dejó terminar la frase, ya que de un rápido gesto, ambos, mujer y bebe se vieron sentados encima del hombre.

- No mi querida Hermione, en eso todos los Weasley somos iguales – rió, y ella pudo reconocer, tras los rasgos propios de la madurez, a aquel muchacho del cual se enamoró en sus días de escuela, y con el que se casó unos años atrás.

- No me digas que has estado toda la tarde intentándolo – su mirada iba dirigida hacia la mesa, varios pergaminos andaban desparramados por encima, algunos arrugados, formando montones en un lado de la habitación, todos ellos con manchas de tinta y palabras tachadas. No hizo falta una confirmación de parte de él, supo inmediatamente que no había logrado avanzar nada, igual que en los siete últimos días. La observación fue interrumpida por la agitación que sentía en sus brazos, señal de que se acababa de despertar su pequeña hija, de tan sólo tres meses – Shh… todavía no es hora de comer, pequeña. Sabes Ron – se  dirigió a su pareja - cada día se parece mas a ti, siempre tiene hambre.

- Y eso ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo en un tono burlón y mirando tiernamente a la niña que le observaba fijamente, los mismos ojos de la madre, pensó, y el pelo del padre, sonrió. Con la pluma que sujetaba todavía entre sus manos le hizo una ligera caricia en la nariz, consiguiendo que esta intentase agarrarla, sin éxito, entre sus minúsculas manos.

- No empecéis de nuevo – comenzó a decir Hermione inútilmente en medio de los dos, pero estos no le hacían caso y padre e hija seguían jugando con la pluma, y ahora, con los papeles sueltos, que revoloteaban encima de la niña, intentando esta agarrarlos. Con una pequeña sonrisa, observó felizmente la imagen de su familia, de su marido (el anillo que llevaba en su mano lo confirmaba), de su pequeña, aunque revoltosa, niña… un cuadro perfecto.

Bip, bip.

La alarma que llevaba en el reloj sonó rompiendo aquel mágico momento, era la hora de darle de comer a la pequeña.

- Lamento anunciarte que te dejamos solo de nuevo – se inclinó hacia el rostro de Ron y, para despedirse, le dio un ligero beso en los labios – En cuanto acabe de comer y la duerma, volvemos de nuevo – se levantó de su cómodo asiento, llevando en sus brazos a la niña - ¿Lograras escribir algo? – señaló con sus brazos el desastre causado en la habitación.

- No lo sé, no me explicó como Ginny lo hace tan sencillo todo… Ella se sienta y empieza a escribir, y a escribir, no se para nunca… como si realmente tuviera en la cabeza la historia y sólo hiciera falta un medio para darla a conocer a los demás… - se retiró unos mechones que le caían sobre su frente – Soy su hermano, tendría que saber como se hace eso.

- Quizás – desde la puerta vio como Hermione se había parado – quizás te exiges a ti demasiado, quieres escribir las cosas, pero no puedes… no pienses en como hacerlo, sólo ponte a escribir y las palabras saldrán solas

- Y ¿por donde empiezo?

- ¿Por donde? Empieza como todos… por el principio – respondió ella mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si.

- Bien, por el principio – cogio nuevamente la pluma entre sus dedos, manchándola de tinta y apoyó la punta en el pergamino – Veamos, un comienzo, un inicio… - las palabras no querían salir, aunque se amontonaban los recuerdos en su mente, unos detrás de otro, las imágenes acudían a él… hasta que de pronto, recordó donde comenzó todo, cuando fue la primera vez… – _"La estación estaba abarrotada de personas…"_

La estación estaba abarrotada de personas, grandes y pequeños andaban por los andenes empujando carritos con sus pertenencias, a esa hora era frenética la actividad, las diez y media y un bullicio inusual se veía en King Cross aquel uno de septiembre.

Si uno se fijaba atentamente, podía ver como muchos de los que entraban en la estación luego no salían, y no era porque cogieran un tren que les llevase a alguna parte, era porque desaparecían tras un, aparentemente, infranqueable muro situado entre los andenes nueve y diez, pero de esto nadie se daba cuenta, y pasaban de largo sin mirar o preguntarse sobre aquella extraña situación.

Once menos cuarto, una tropa de niños pelirrojos apareció alrededor del enigmático lugar, una mujer, mas bien regordeta que llevaba de la mano a una pequeña niña de unos diez años, guiaba a cuatro muchachos que cargaban en sus carritos sus pertenencias.

- Fred, George, no empiecen de nuevo con sus bromas… Percy, por favor, encargate de controlarlos… Pero no veis que todo esta lleno de muggles, por supuesto, pero eso no es impedimento para vosotros dos, par de gamberros, pero ya os lo dije en casa, una notificación más sobre el quebrantamiento de la ley, y os encierro en vuestras habitaciones… con una cama nada mas – añadió al final al ver la cara de ambos. – Ron, no temas, si se sobrepasan en Hogwarts, no tienes más que…

La mujer siguió hablando y hablando, dando consejos a sus cuatro hijos, uno de ellos comenzaría la escuela ese año, el que iba rezagado del todo, no por miedo, sino por vergüenza del espectáculo que estaban dando sus hermanos.

Nadie de este grupo se dio cuenta de la presencia de otro muchacho, delgado, no muy alto, con gafas, pelo negro y ojos verdes, que miraba curioso la situación que se desarrollaba entre esa familia.

- Y ahora, ¿cuál es el número del andén? –preguntó la madre.

- ¡Nueve y tres cuartos! – dijo la voz aguda de la niña pelirroja, agarrando mas fuertemente la mano de su madre y mirándole le suplicó - Mamá, ¿no puedo ir...?

-No tienes edad suficiente, Ginny Ahora estate quieta. Muy bien, Percy, tú primero. Fred, eres el siguiente

- No soy Fred, soy George - dijo el muchacho - ¿De veras, mujer, puedes llamarte nuestra madre? ¿No te das cuenta de que yo soy George?

- Lo siento, George, cariño.

- Estaba bromeando, soy Fred

- Discúlpeme – en ese momento, el muchacho decidió entrar en escena

- Hola, querido. Primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no? Ron también es nuevo.

Señaló al último y menor de sus hijos varones. Era alto, flacucho y pecoso, con manos y pies grandes y una larga nariz.

- Sí  - respondió - Lo que pasa es que... es que no se cómo...

- ¿Como entrar en el andén? —preguntó bondadosamente, y observó como este asentía con la cabeza.

- No te preocupes – dijo – Lo único que tienes que hacer es andar recto hacia la barrera que está entre los dos andenes. No te detengas y no tengas miedo de chocar, eso es muy importante. Lo mejor es ir deprisa, si estás nervioso. Ve ahora, ve antes que Ron.

- Hum... De acuerdo – agradeció la información, y, tras unos momentos de vacilación, desapareció tras el muro que separaba los dos andenes.

- Ahora tu Ron, Ginny y yo iremos después…

Unos minutos después, el grupo se deshizo finalmente tras unas breves observaciones de parte de su madre y los reproches típicos a sus revoltosos hijos. Todos se fueron a montar en el expresso que les llevaría al colegio y a buscar un compartimiento para pasar el largo viaje que les quedaba hasta llegar a su destino.

- ¿Hay alguien sentado ahí? – preguntó el menor de los pelirrojos señalando el asiento opuesto al muchacho que se habían encontrado antes en el anden, del cual ya sabia su nombre, puesto que sus hermanos gemelos ya lo habían averiguado instantes antes, al ayudarle a subir su equipaje al tren – Todos los demás vagones están llenos – dio una pequeña disculpa, por si no quedaba muy claro la razón por la que estaba ahí.

El otro negó con la cabeza y Ron se sentó. Le lanzó una mirada y luego desvió la vista rápidamente hacia la ventanilla, como si no lo hubiera estado observando.

- Eh, Ron - sus hermanos gemelos habían vuelto, asomándose por la puerta - Mira, nosotros nos vamos a la mitad del tren, porque Lee Jordan tiene una tarántula gigante y vamos a verla.

- De acuerdo – murmuró Ron.

- Harry - dijo el otro gemelo - ¿te hemos dicho quiénes somos? Fred y George Weasley. Y él es Ron, nuestro hermano. Nos veremos después, entonces.

- Hasta luego - dijeron Harry y Ron. Los gemelos salieron y cerraron la puerta.

- ¿Eres realmente Harry Potter? —dejó escapar Ron.

Harry asintió.

—Oh... bien, pensé que podía ser una de las bromas de Fred y George - dijo Ron - ¿Y realmente te hiciste eso... ya sabes...?

Señaló la frente de Harry, este se levantó el flequillo para enseñarle la luminosa cicatriz. Ron la miró con atención.

- ¿Así que eso es lo que Quien-tú-sabes...?

- Sí - dijo Harry - pero no puedo recordarlo.

- ¿Nada? - dijo Ron en tono anhelante.

- Bueno... recuerdo una luz verde muy intensa, pero nada más.

- Vaya - dijo Ron. Contempló a Harry durante unos instantes y luego, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, con rapidez volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.

- ¿Sois una familia de magos?

- Oh, sí, eso creo - respondió Ron -  Me parece que mamá tiene un primo segundo que es contable, pero nunca hablamos de él.

- Entonces ya debes de saber mucho sobre magia.

- Oí que te habías ido a vivir con muggles - dijo Ron - ¿Cómo son?

- Horribles... Bueno, no todos ellos. Mi tía, mi tío y mi primo sí lo son. Me hubiera gustado tener tres hermanos magos.

- Cinco - corrigió Ron – Soy el sexto en nuestra familia que va a asistir a Hogwarts. Podrías decir que tengo el listón muy alto. Bill y Charlie ya han terminado. Bill era delegado de clase y Charlie era capitán de quidditch. Ahora Percy es prefecto. Fred y George son muy revoltosos, pero a pesar de eso sacan muy buenas notas y todos los consideran muy divertidos. Todos esperan que me vaya tan bien como a los otros, pero si lo hago tampoco será gran cosa, porque ellos ya lo hicieron primero. Además, nunca tienes nada nuevo, con cinco hermanos. Me dieron la túnica vieja de Bill, la varita vieja de Charles y la vieja rata de Percy

- Se llama Scabbers y no sirve para nada, casi nunca se despierta. A Percy, papá le regaló una lechuza, porque lo hicieron prefecto, pero no podían comp... Quiero decir, por eso me dieron a Scabbers.

En aquel momento, el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla se hacía más agreste. Habían desaparecido los campos cultivados y aparecían bosques, ríos serpenteantes y colinas de color verde oscuro.

El muchacho pelirrojo revolvió en su baúl y sacó una varita muy gastada. En algunas partes estaba astillada y, en la punta, brillaba algo blanco.

- Los pelos de unicornio casi se salen. De todos modos...

Acababa de coger la varita cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió por enésima vez en el trayecto.

Un chico de su misma edad, que llevaba buscando su mascota desde el inicio del viaje, venia acompañado por una niña de pelos castaños y alborotados, esta última ya llevaba la túnica de Hogwarts y preguntó a los ocupantes del vagón nada mas verlos:

-¿Alguien ha visto un sapo? Neville perdió uno

- Ya le hemos dicho que no - dijo Ron, pero la niña no lo escuchaba. Estaba mirando la varita que tenía en la mano.

-Oh, ¿estás haciendo magia? Entonces vamos a verlo.

Se sentó. Ron pareció desconcertado.

- Eh... de acuerdo. - Se aclaró la garganta -. «Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita.»

Agitó la varita, pero no sucedió nada. Scabbers siguió durmiendo, tan gris como siempre.

- ¿Estás seguro de que es el hechizo apropiado? - preguntó la niña - Bueno, no es muy efectivo, ¿no? Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y vosotros quiénes sois? - Dijo todo aquello muy rápidamente.

Los chicos se miraron sin comprender, los libros se suponía que era para verlos durante el curso, no aprenderlos antes.

- Yo soy Ron Weasley - murmuró Ron.

- Harry Potter - dijo Harry.

- ¿Eres tú realmente? - dijo Hermione - Lo sé todo sobre ti, por supuesto, conseguí unos pocos libros extra para prepararme más y tú figuras en Historia de la magia moderna, Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Grandes eventos mágicos del siglo XX.

- ¿Estoy yo? - dijo Harry, poniendo cara de sentirse mareado.

- Dios mío, no lo sabes. Yo en tu lugar habría buscado todo lo que pudiera – dijo Hermione-¿Sabéis a qué casa vais a ir? Estuve preguntando por ahí y espero estar en Gryffindor, parece la mejor de todas. Oí que Dumbledore estuvo allí, pero supongo que Ravenclaw no será tan mala... De todos modos, es mejor que sigamos buscando el sapo de Neville. Y vosotros dos deberíais cambiaros ya, vamos a llegar pronto……..

- Uhmmm… ¿Por qué has tenido que meter precisamente "eso"? – Ron dio un sobresaltó al sentir detrás de él otra respiración, la escritura le había absorbido hasta tal punto que los minutos se habían pasado volando. Soltó la pluma de inmediato

- Esto… - se giró hasta quedarse enfrente del rostro de su esposa - Hermione… dijiste que empezase por el principio, y eso sucedió así… según recuerdo yo – tartamudeó la última parte, esperando no haberse equivocado en ningún detalle.

- Si, sucedió exactamente así… por desgracia – puso una cara de medio enfadada, pero enseguida sonrió, viendo la cara de su pareja - ¿Qué mas vas a escribir? – preguntó curiosa, aunque mas o menos intuía la respuesta.

- Pues, no se, pero me gustaría explicar nuestros años de escuela… hasta la graduación – dijo esto bajando los ojos al suelo, los dos sabían que había sucedido en esa noche – Y… bueno, también nuestra boda, y el nacimiento de la pequeña… Todo lo que nos ha pasado hasta llegar a hoy, a este momento… Quiero dejar constancia de todo y así no perder los recuerdos que tengo de nosotros, de nosotros dos, de los tres – señaló el pequeño bulto que llevaba Hermione en los brazos - y de Harry…

- ¿Todavía sigues con esa idea?

- Nunca me cansare de pensar que algún día lo volveremos a ver, su desaparición no fue para siempre… sino recuerda lo que nos dijo Dumbledore en la boda de mis hermanos – entornó los ojos recordando esa noche, las estrellas fugaces cayendo del cielo, todo despejado, lleno de alegría y sensación de paz, aquella noche cuando pensaron que volverían a ver a su amigo. Al final, recordando las palabras dichas por el difunto director, que sólo apareció por unos breves, pero valiosos instantes, una sonrisa apareció en su cara, abriendo los ojos  – Si creemos con suficientes fuerzas, algún día las esperanzas se hacen realidad… Eso espero, y aunque hayan pasado casi catorce años, yo todavía creo que no ha muerto…


	3. Capitulo 2: “Volviendo al pasado I”

Hello!!!

Después de un mes, regreso con un nuevo chapter .

Muchas gracias a todos los que han dejado sus amables y lindos comentarios (muchas gracias, muchas gracias, muchas gracias, y de nuevo, disculparme por el tremendo retraso…)

Espero que ahora, al tener mas tiempo libre por las vacaciones, pueda ir mas rapido con esta historia… ademas, ya esta super encaminada y tengo todo controlado J Ya veran.

Perdonen por no poder contestar los reviews… espero hacerlo el proximo capitulo (por cierto, ya esta a la mitad, por lo que no tendran que esperar otra eternidad)

Ahora, a disfrutar y dejen, si quieren, reviews (lo agradecere mucho si lo hacen)

Besos y espero que les guste el capitulo.

Pd: Todo lo que reconozcan no es mio, sino de las correspondientes editoriales que existen a lo largo del mundo y de la magnifica escritora llamada JK. Yo sólo lo utilizo porque me gusta mucho dejar volar mi imaginacion :)

=========================================================****

**Capitulo 2: "Volviendo al pasado I" **

Tiempo.

Misterioso concepto para definir el trascurrir de la vida.

Misteriosa medida.

Culpable de todo y de nada… de lo que hacemos y lo que dejamos de hacer, de las alegrías, de las tristezas, de los llantos… de los recuerdos.

Culpable y a la vez inocente.

Esta ahí, pero es a la vez intangible, inoloro, incoloro… Esta, pero no está.

Culpable de los recuerdos que pueblan las mentes, culpable de que, al mirar hacia atrás, comprendas que lo pasado, pasado está, que ya no volverá.

Culpable al ver que todo avanza… y no puedas hacer nada por evitar su avance impasible…

------------------

¿Que mejor manera para recordar que trasladarse al mismo lugar donde todo sucedió, donde todo ocurrió? Las sombras del pasado se funden con el presente, los gritos de antaño y el silencio del ahora se confunden… fantasmas de una era que ahora parecen que vuelven…

Y, en esos momentos, cuando caminaba por esos pasillos, los mismos donde vivió largos años, donde había trascurrido tantas aventuras, tantas fatalidades, tantas alegrías… le parecía retroceder, retornar a esos días… y volver a ser lo que fueron una vez.

Ver, en cada piedra, en cada rincón, un recuerdo de sus siete años de escuela. Visiones que se amontonaban en su mente al caminar por el lugar que había considerado un día su hogar…

.

Sus pasos le llevaron al vestíbulo de entrada, iluminado por antorchas, debido a la débil luz que se colaba por las ventanas a aquella hora de la mañana. Seguía siendo el mismo lugar de entonces. Ahí el tiempo no pasaba, no como en el hombre que observaba, silencioso, alrededor suyo. Se detuvo, mirando en derredor, cuantos recuerdos, cuantas imágenes almacenadas que ahora se fundían.

Niños, de diez y once años, con uniforme de escuela, y cara asustada, pasaban a través de él, siguiendo a otro fantasma del pasado… y él mismo se distinguió ahí, en su primer día de escuela. Reconocía a cada uno de los que veía, entonces no sabía todavía lo que la vida le tenía preparado, tanto a él como a los demás… Nunca se hubiera imaginado cada desenlace de la historia de cada uno de ellos. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que él llegaría a ser lo que era ahora, que alguien a quien entonces odiaba, ya incluso desde el primer segundo en que le conoció, llegaría a ser una persona tan querida, tan apreciada, a pesar de ya no estar con vida…

Volvió la vista hacia atrás, girando la cabeza. Mientras divagaba en sus recuerdos, una sombra, un poco más oscura que las demás, el pelo inconfundible, los ojos que los reconocerían en cualquier sitio… le habían traspasado de parte a parte y ahora seguía caminando, junto a su versión de niñez. Ahí estaba, lo que andaba buscando, y, en ese momento, la línea de la historia se formó claramente en su mente.

Corrió rápido, siguiendo a las sombras, recorriendo el mismo camino que ellas, estando sólo unos metros más atrás que las sombras…

Vio y recordó la selección. Vio y recordó su primer año, el segundo, el tercero… el cuarto. El quinto, sexto y séptimo pasaron igualmente, como soplos, como sueños, como las visiones que eran.

Hasta que de nuevo se encontró allí, en el comedor, en su ultimo día de escuela. Primer lugar que viera, y el sitio donde se despidiera de la escuela…

Y de nuevo, las sombras del pasado traspasaron su cuerpo. Ahora ya no eran niños, eran adolescentes, jóvenes de dieciocho años, algunos menos que la primera vez debido a sucesos acaecidos semanas antes, que se encaminaban a su graduación. Los rostros maduros, los nervios se palpaban en el ambiente… esa seria la última vez que pisarían la escuela en calidad de estudiantes…

.

Recostándose en la pared, dejándose resbalar, observó la puerta de la habitación que ocupara en la torre, allí donde tantas cosas ocurrieron durante esos siete años… recordando la ultima vez que estuviera en ese lugar todavía como miembro del cuerpo de estudiantes…

------------------

_- ¿Nervioso?_

_- No - respondió Harry rápidamente, tumbado en su cama mientras veía el atrejeo generado en la habitación. No lo confesaría, pero, en su interior, muchas mariposas volaban a sus anchas. Esa seria una noche especial, pero no por la graduación, sino por las cosas que iban a suceder… a partir de entonces todo cambiaria, ya nada seria igual que antes…_

_- Yo si – volvió a hablar el pelirrojo, confesando su temor. Metía a toda prisa las cosas acumuladas en el transcurso del año, y veía, con gran envidia, la tranquilidad que parecía embargar a Harry, el único que no se encontraba empaquetando las cosas, los demás estaban nerviosos y encima de sus baúles._

_- ¿No preparas el equipaje, Harry? – preguntó Neville, al darse cuenta, tras un largo rato, de que era el único que se encontraba descansando, los demás iban y venían preparando las cosas._

_El aludido dio una vuelta en su cama, hasta colocarse cerca de la mesilla de noche que poseía, y, mirando la fotografía que conservara de sus padres, la arrancó del marco y se la metió a la túnica que iba a llevar a la graduación. Nadie vio la mirada de nostalgia que dirigió a la habitación._

_- Esto es todo lo que necesito – murmuró, y seguidamente se dirigió a los demás, antes de salir por la puerta – El baúl ya lo preparare cuando vuelva – esa fue la ultima vez que se le vio en ese lugar._

_El resto de sus compañeros y amigos se miraron a los ojos, pero como desde el ataque todo y todos eran distintos, no le dieron mayor importancia, si él quería hacer eso, que lo hiciera, nadie obligaba a empaquetar las cosas antes de la graduación, si lo hacían era por comodidad y por hacer transcurrir el tiempo mas rápido. Después de unos segundos de silencio, continuaron con su tarea, sin darle mayor importancia a este hecho, salvo que unas horas más tarde lo comprendieron todo tristemente._

------------------

Si, ahora ya todo tenia sentido, todas las miradas nostálgicas que vieron aquellos días, todos esos suspiros que captaban, al pasear por el castillo… ahora todo cobraba su significado. Y, lo que un día tomaron por despedida a causa de la graduación… se trasformó en despedida para siempre…

Se apoyó en la pared, cansado de los recuerdos, había sido toda una experiencia, los siete años condensados, y todavía faltaba lo más difícil de superar, lo más complicado: el final de la historia.

Resbaló de nuevo hasta sentarse en mitad del pasillo, no, no podía entrar todavía… solo no, aun no.

No supo cuanto tiempo trascurrió allí, pero ya era mediodía cuando le fueron a buscar.

Y quien le encontró, vio ante si la imagen de alguien agotado, la cabeza dormida encima de su pecho, agarrando firmemente un cuenco de barro entre sus manos: un pensadero, donde las imágenes se formaban en las brumas de cristal. E inclinó la cabeza lentamente, hasta casi tocar con la cara las imágenes. Sonrió ante lo que vio, recuerdos de la niñez del pelirrojo, recuerdos de un tiempo lejano…

Vio un enorme trol, una piel de basilisco, la casa de los gritos, el lago... los siete años trascurridos, almacenados para que el tiempo no les afectase tanto… una sonrisa asomó en el cansado rostro…

------------------

Días mas tarde de aquella vista que hiciera a lo que un día consideró su hogar, se encontraba apoyado encima de la cuna de su niña, de su querida y preciosa hija. La veía dormir tranquila, ajena a lo que le rodeaba, ajena a las preocupaciones que atormentaban la mente de sus padres, ajena a los temores y a los miedos de los adultos, solamente durmiendo en un apacible sueño.

Mucho tiempo había trascurrido desde entonces, desde su último día de escuela, más del que imaginaba, ¿cuántos?, no sabia, pero el tiempo no perdonaba y, en su rostro, las arrugas y la edad se perfilaban. A sus treinta y dos años todavía seguía creyendo en una fugaz esperanza que atesoraba muy profundamente en su corazón… a esas alturas casi todos daban por seguro que ya nunca mas volverían a ver a su amigo, a Harry, no hasta que la hora de partir de ese mundo se cumpliese, pero… él no lo creía así, sabia, no, mas bien esperaba el verlo algún día, como si nada hubiese ocurrido… y era el único que todavía seguía con esa ilusión, con esa esperanza en el corazón…los demás hacia tiempo que habían aceptado lo innegable… Harry ya no estaba, y nunca volvería: se había ido para siempre.

Un movimiento, proveniente de la cuna, hizo que sus ojos se posasen en la pequeña figura: pelo rojo, una gran y graciosa mata de pelirrojo cabello, los ojos cerrados anteriormente se abrieron para concentrarse en el rostro de su padre, y, pudo comprobar que estos eran el vivo reflejo de los de su madre.

Sin palabras, se acercó a su pequeña y la sacó de la cuna, acunándola entre sus brazos, susurrándole palabras, contándole, pues sabia que ella, aunque pequeña, escuchaba atentamente todo lo que dijese…. una niña de unos pocos tres meses le miraba, con esos ojos castaños, llenos de curiosidad y ternura.

Así comenzó a contarle, por vez primera, sus sensaciones, sus recuerdos más íntimos, aquello que estaba plasmando, de una manera más formal, en unos arrugados pergaminos para que, ni el tiempo, ni los años, se olvidasen de lo sucedido en una época no muy lejana…

------------------

Eran las primeras semanas que pasábamos en el castillo. Tu tío Harry y yo todavía estábamos maravillándonos de todas las cosas que nos encontrábamos: las escaleras cambiantes, los cuadros que se movían, los mágicos pasillos… si, ya se que te he contado alguna vez su aspecto, pero cuando cierro los ojos, retrocedo a ese tiempo y me parece ser de nuevo aquel niño despreocupado que fui entonces.

Ya lo veras, mi querida Helena, ya lo veras cuando cumplas los once años y te toque ir a la escuela. Seguro que te quedaras con la boca abierta y contemplaras entusiasmada las maravillas que atesora el castillo, y, aunque yo te las describiera… son mil, no, millones de veces más sorprendentes de lo que te puedas imaginar. Ya lo veras, mi pequeña…

De aquellos días, los primeros del curso, los únicos recuerdos que se pueden señalar como importantes fueron la expectación que despertó Harry al llegar a Hogwarts (ya conoces porqué, no es necesario que te lo cuente de nuevo, ser el niño-que-vivió no fue fácil para él, es muy duro que te consideren un héroe por algo que no recuerdas siquiera…), un duelo a medianoche y… Halloween.

Ay, si, tu tío Malfoy no era precisamente amable con nosotros por esa época, éramos lo que se denomina enemigos irreconciliables. Siempre andaba metiéndose con nosotros, insultándonos, despreciándonos (¿Quién hubiera creído que terminaría así?, yo no por cierto, pero ya ves lo que puede hacer cambiar a las personas el amor)… y en primer año incluso tuvimos un duelo, mejor dicho, Harry y él, que eran los combatientes:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-¿Comiendo la última cena, Potter? ¿Cuándo coges el tren para volver con los muggles?_

_-Eres mucho más valiente ahora que has vuelto a tierra firme y tienes a tus "amiguitos" – dijo fríamente Harry. _

_-Nos veremos cuando quieras – dijo Malfoy – Esta noche, si quieres. Un duelo de magos. Sólo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué pasa? Nunca has oído hablar de duelos de magos, ¿verdad?_

_- Por supuesto que sí – dijo Ron, interviniendo – Yo soy su segundo. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?_

_Malfoy miró a Crabbe y Goyle, valorándolos._

_- Crabbe – respondió – A medianoche, ¿de acuerdo? Nos encontraremos en el salón de los trofeos, nunca se cierra con llave._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esta fue de las primeras veces que nos hablo tu madre. Hasta entonces estaba tan abstraída en sus libros, y en ser la mejor, que poco contacto habíamos tenido los tres (excepto por el encuentro del tren)… y esta vez no fue para decirnos palabras de ánimos, no, sino que fue para reñirnos (cosa rara en ella, ¿no es verdad?) Se metía en todo lo que hacíamos, pero después, visto lo que ocurrió y sucedió en los siguientes años… lo reconozco, sin ella no hubiéramos llegado a ninguna parte…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Disculpad._

_Los dos miraron. Era Hermione Granger._

_- ¿No se puede comer en paz en este lugar? – dijo Ron._

_Hermione no le hizo caso y se dirigió a Harry_

_- No pude dejar de oír lo que tú y Malfoy estabais diciendo..._

_- No esperaba otra cosa – murmuró Ron._

_- ... y no debes andar por el colegio de noche. Piensa en los puntos que perderás para Gryffindor si te atrapan, y lo harán. La verdad es que es muy egoísta de tu parte._

_- Y la verdad es que no es asunto tuyo – respondió Harry._

_- Adiós – añadió Ron._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fui muy seco, lo reconozco, pero en esa edad no piensas en lo que las palabras pueden herir a la gente… los niños son muy sinceros y directos, no se cortan en decir lo que piensan… y en ese momento pensábamos mas en otras cosas que en la responsabilidad de nuestros actos. Aquí fue, podíamos decir, cuando comenzó nuestra gran aventura de primer año:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- No puedo creer que vayas a hacer esto, Harry._

_Una luz brilló. Era Hermione Granger; con el rostro ceñudo y una bata rosada._

_- ¡Tu! – dijo Ron furioso - ¡Vuelve a la cama!_

_- Estuve a punto de decírselo a tu hermano – contestó enfadada Hermione – Percy es el prefecto y puede deteneros._

_- Vamos – le dijo Harry a Ron. Empujó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se metió por el agujero._

_-No os importa Gryffindor; ¿verdad? Sólo os importa lo vuestro. Yo no quiero que Slytherin gane la copa de las casas y vosotros vais a perder todos los puntos que yo conseguí de la profesora McGonagall por conocer los encantamientos para cambios._

_- Vete._

_- Muy bien, pero os he avisado. Recordad todo lo que os he dicho cuando estéis en el tren volviendo a casa mañana. Sois tan..._

_Pero lo que eran no lo supieron. Hermione había retrocedido hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda, para volver; y descubrió que la tela estaba vacía. La Dama Gorda se había ido a una visita nocturna y Hermione estaba encerrada, fuera de la torre de Gryffindor._

_- ¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer? – preguntó._

_- Ése es tu problema – dijo Ron – Nosotros tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde._

_No habían llegado al final del pasillo cuando Hermione los alcanzó._

_- Voy con vosotros – dijo_

_- No lo harás._

_- ¿No creeréis que me voy a quedar aquí, esperando a que Filch me atrape? Si nos encuentra a los tres, yo le diré la verdad, que estaba tratando de deteneros, y vosotros me apoyaréis._

_- Eres una caradura - dijo Ron en voz alta._

_- Callaos los dos. He oído algo._

_- ¿La Señora Norris? - resopló Ron, tratando de ver en la oscuridad. No era la Señora Norris. Era Neville. Estaba enroscado en el suelo, medio dormido, pero se despertó súbitamente al oírlos._

_- ¡Gracias a Dios que me habéis encontrado! Hace horas que estoy aquí. No podía recordar el nuevo santo y seña para irme a la cama._

_- No hables tan alto, Neville. El santo y seña es "hocico de cerdo", pero ahora no te servirá, porque la Dama Gorda se ha ido no sé dónde._

_- ¿Cómo está tu muñeca? - preguntó Harry_

_- Bien - contestó, enseñándosela- . La señora Pomfrey me la arregló en un minuto._

_- Bueno, mira, Neville, tenemos que ir a otro sitio. Nos veremos más tarde..._

_- ¡No me dejéis! - dijo Neville, tambaleándose- . No quiero quedarme aquí solo. El Barón Sanguinario ya ha pasado dos veces._

_Ron miró su reloj y luego echó una mirada furiosa a Hermione y Neville._

_- Si nos atrapan por vuestra culpa, no descansaré hasta aprender esa Maldición de los Demonios, de la que nos habló Quirrell, y la utilizaré contra vosotros. _

_Se deslizaron por pasillos iluminados por el claro de luna, que entraba por los altos ventanales. En cada esquina, esperaban chocar con Filch o la Señora Norris, pero tuvieron suerte. Subieron rápidamente por una escalera hasta el tercer piso y entraron de puntillas en el salón de los trofeos._

_Malfoy y Crabbe todavía no habían llegado. Las vitrinas con trofeos brillaban cuando las iluminaba la luz de la luna. Copas, escudos, bandejas y estatuas, oro y plata reluciendo en la oscuridad. Fueron bordeando las paredes, vigilando las puertas en cada extremo del salón. Harry empuñó su varita, por si Malfoy aparecía de golpe. Los minutos pasaban._

_- Se está retrasando, tal vez se ha acobardado - susurró Ron._

_Entonces un ruido en la habitación de al lado los hizo saltar. No era Malfoy._

_- Olfatea por ahí, mi tesoro. Pueden estar escondidos en un rincón._

_Era Filch, hablando con la Señora Norris. Aterrorizado, Harry gesticuló salvajemente para que los demás lo siguieran lo más rápido posible. Se escurrieron silenciosamente hacia la puerta más alejada de la voz de Filch. Neville acababa de pasar, cuando oyeron que Filch entraba en el salón de los trofeos._

_- Tienen que estar en algún lado - lo oyeron murmurar- . Probablemente se han escondido._

_- ¡Por aquí! - señaló Harry a los otros y, aterrados, comenzaron a atravesar una larga galería, llena de armaduras. Podían oír los pasos de Filch, acercándose a ellos. Súbitamente, Neville dejó escapar un chillido de miedo y empezó a correr, tropezó, se aferró a la muñeca de Ron y se golpearon contra una armadura._

_Los ruidos eran suficientes para despertar a todo el castillo._

_- ¡CORRED! - exclamó Harry, y los cuatro se lanzaron por la galería, sin darse la vuelta para ver si Filch los seguía. Pasaron por el quicio de la puerta y corrieron de un pasillo a otro, Harry delante, sin tener ni idea de dónde estaban o adónde iban. Se metieron a través de un tapiz y se encontraron en un pasadizo oculto, lo siguieron y llegaron cerca del aula de Encantamientos, que sabían que estaba a kilómetros del salón de trofeos._

_- Creo que lo hemos despistado - dijo Harry, apoyándose contra la pared fría y secándose la frente. Neville estaba doblado en dos, respirando con dificultad._

_- Te... lo... dije - añadió Hermione, apretándose el pecho- . Te... lo... dije._

_- Tenemos que regresar a la torre Gryffindor - dijo Ron- lo más rápido posible._

_- Malfoy te engañó - dijo Hermione a Harry- . Te has dado cuenta, ¿no? No pensaba venir a encontrarse contigo. Filch sabía que iba a haber gente en el salón de los trofeos. Malfoy debió de avisarle._

_- Vamos._

_No sería tan sencillo. No habían dado más de una docena de pasos, cuando se movió un pestillo y alguien salió de un aula que estaba frente a ellos._

_Era Peeves. Los vio y dejó escapar un grito de alegría._

_- Cállate, Peeves, por favor... Nos vas a delatar._

_Peeves cacareó._

_- ¿Vagabundeando a medianoche, novatos? No, no, no. Malitos, malitos, os agarrarán del cuellecito._

_- No, si no nos delatas, Peeves, por favor._

_- Debo decírselo a Filch, debo hacerlo - dijo Peeves, con voz de santurrón, pero sus ojos brillaban malévolamente- . Es por vuestro bien, ya lo sabéis._

_- Quítate de en medio - ordenó Ron, y le dio un golpe a Peeves. Aquello fue un gran error._

_- ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA! - gritó Peeves- . ¡ALUMNOS FUERA DE LA CAMA, EN EL PASILLO DE LOS ENCANTAMIENTOS!_

_Pasaron debajo de Peeves y corrieron como para salvar sus vidas, recto hasta el final del pasillo, donde chocaron contra una puerta... que estaba cerrada._

_- ¡Estamos listos! - gimió Ron, mientras empujaban inútilmente la puerta- . ¡Esto es el final!_

_Podían oír las pisadas: Filch corría lo más rápido que podía hacia el lugar de donde procedían los gritos de Peeves._

_- Oh, muévete -ordenó Hermione. Cogió la varita de Harry, golpeó la cerradura y susurró- ¡Alohomora!_

_El pestillo hizo un clic y la puerta se abrió. Pasaron todos, la cerraron rápidamente y se quedaron escuchando._

_- ¿Adónde han ido, Peeves? - decía Filch- . Rápido, dímelo._

_- Di «por favor»._

_- No me fastidies, Peeves. Dime adónde fueron._

_- No diré nada si me lo pides por favor - dijo Peeves, con su molesta vocecita._

_- Muy bien... por favor._

_- ¡NADA! Ja, ja. Te dije que no te diría nada si me lo pedías por favor. ¡Ja, ja!_

_- Y oyeron a Peeves alejándose y a Filch maldiciendo enfurecido._

_- Él cree que esta puerta está cerrada - susurro Harry- . Creo que nos vamos a escapar. ¡Suéltame, Neville! ¿Qué pasa?_

_Harry se dio la vuelta y vio, claramente, lo que pasaba. _

_No estaban en una habitación. Era un pasillo. El pasillo prohibido del tercer piso. Y ya sabían por qué estaba prohibido._

_Estaban mirando directamente a los ojos de un perro monstruoso, un perro que llenaba todo el espacio entre el suelo y el techo. Tenía tres cabezas, seis ojos enloquecidos, tres narices que olfateaban en dirección a ellos y tres bocas chorreando saliva entre los amarillentos colmillos._

_Estaba casi inmóvil, con los seis ojos fijos en ellos, y Harry supo que la única razón por la que no los había matado ya era porque la súbita aparición lo había cogido por sorpresa. Pero se recuperaba rápidamente: sus profundos gruñidos eran inconfundibles._

_Retrocedieron y Harry cerró la puerta tras ellos. Corrieron, casi volaron por el pasillo. Filch debía de haber ido a buscarlos a otro lado, porque no lo vieron. Pero no les importaba: lo único que querían era alejarse del monstruo. No dejaron de correr hasta que alcanzaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda en el séptimo piso._

_- ¿Dónde os habíais metido? - les preguntó, mirando sus rostros sudorosos y rojos y sus batas desabrochadas, colgando de sus hombros._

_- No importa... Hocico de cerdo, hocico de cerdo - jadearon, y el retrato se movió para dejarlos pasar. Se atropellaron para entrar en la sala común y se desplomaron en los sillones._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si, fue una trampa de Malfoy para hacer que nos expulsaran a ambos de la escuela, pero lo que, en principio pareciera una pequeña aventura por los pasillos una noche, eso fue el desencadenante de todo lo que ocurrió mas adelante… pero, no adelantemos acontecimientos.

.

Ahora llegamos a Halloween, fecha en que, durante los siete años que fuimos a Hogwarts, siempre tenia que ocurrir algo extraordinario: ese fue nuestro bautismo aventurero: un enfrentamientos contra un trol… y el nacimiento de una amistad muy especial… pues hasta entonces Hermione no quería ni dirigirnos la mirada a causa de la excursión nocturna… nos ignorábamos totalmente y seguíamos con la enemistad declarada…

Pero… comencemos por el principio, todo tiene una razón para que, al final, nos convirtiéramos en los mejores amigos, aunque antes dijéramos lo contrario…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Día de Halloween. Clase de Encantamientos._

_- ¡Wingardium leviosa! - gritó alguien, agitando sus largos brazos como un molino._

_- Lo estás diciendo mal. Es Win-gar-dium levi-o-sa, pronuncia gar más claro y más largo._

_- Dilo, tú, entonces, si eres tan inteligente - replicó Ron con rabia._

_Hermione se arremangó las mangas de su túnica, agitó la varita y dijo las palabras mágicas. La pluma se elevó del pupitre y llegó hasta más de un metro por encima de sus cabezas._

_- ¡Oh, bien hecho! - gritó el profesor Flitwick, aplaudiendo- . ¡Mirad, Hermione Granger lo ha conseguido!_

_Al finalizar la clase, Ron estaba de muy mal humor._

_- No es raro que nadie la aguante - dijo a Harry, cuando se abrían paso en el pasillo- . Es una pesadilla, te lo digo en serio._

_Alguien chocó contra Harry. Era Hermione. Harry pudo ver su cara y le sorprendió ver que estaba llorando._

_- Creo que te ha oído._

_- ¿Y qué? - dijo Ron, aunque parecía un poco incómodo- . Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No la volvimos a ver en el trascurso de ese día. Nadie la vio, ni la oyó cuando se encerró a llorar por las palabras hirientes de un niño inconsciente. Igual que antes, cuando somos pequeños no nos damos cuenta de lo que se puede llegar a traumatizar a las personas…

Inconsciente… menos mal que al final no pasó nada grave y si algo importante:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Un trol... en las mazmorras... Pensé que debía saberlo – después de entrar rápidamente en el comedor, dejando a todos los presentes con la comida del banquete a medio llevar a la boca, el profesor Quirell logró pronunciar estas palabras y se desplomó en el suelo._

_Causó un gran revuelo, pues nadie se había esperado tal horror en un lugar que se consideraba seguro. En el tumulto creado por los prefectos, los alumnos iban y venían asustados, dos personas se acababan de dar cuenta de un dato importante:_

_- ¡Acabo de acordarme... Hermione!_

_- ¿Qué pasa con ella?_

_- No sabe nada del trol._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo vimos allí, enfrente nuestro: más de tres metros y medio de alto, de color gris piedra, un descomunal cuerpo deforme, una pequeña cabeza pelada, piernas cortas, gruesas como troncos de árbol, y pies achatados y deformes. Y con un gran bastón de madera que arrastraba por el suelo debido a sus largos brazos

Nos quedamos parados, congelados en el sitio, dos niños de once años no pueden hacerle frente a una criatura de esas características y salir vivos ¿o si?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El monstruo se detuvo en una puerta y miró hacia el interior. Agitó sus largas orejas, tomando decisiones con su minúsculo cerebro, y luego entró lentamente en la habitación._

_- La llave está en la cerradura - susurró Harry- . Podemos encerrarlo allí._

_- Buena idea - respondió Ron con voz agitada._

_Se acercaron hacia la puerta abierta con la boca seca, rezando para que el trol no decidiera salir. De un gran salto, Harry pudo empujar la puerta y echarle la llave._

_- ¡Sí!_

_Animados con la victoria, comenzaron a correr por el pasillo para volver, pero al llegar a la esquina oyeron algo que hizo que sus corazones se detuvieran: un grito agudo y aterrorizado, que procedía del lugar que acababan de cerrar con llave._

_- Oh, no_

_- ¡Es el cuarto de baño de las chicas!_

_- ¡Hermione! - dijeron al unísono._

_Volvieron a toda velocidad hasta la puerta y dieron la vuelta a la llave, resoplando de miedo. Harry empujó la puerta y entraron corriendo._

_Hermione Granger estaba agazapada contra la pared opuesta, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El personaje deforme avanzaba hacia ella, chocando contra los lavamanos._

_- ¡Distráelo! - gritó Harry desesperado y tirando de un grifo, lo arrojó con toda su fuerza contra la pared._

_El trol se detuvo a pocos pasos de Hermione. Se balanceó, parpadeando con aire estúpido, para ver quién había hecho aquel ruido. Sus ojitos malignos detectaron a_

_Harry Vaciló y luego se abalanzó sobre él, levantando su bastón._

_- ¡Eh, cerebro de guisante! - gritó Ron desde el otro extremo, tirándole una cañería de metal. El ser deforme no pareció notar que la cañería lo golpeaba en la espalda, pero sí oyó el aullido y se detuvo otra vez, volviendo su horrible hocico hacia Ron y dando tiempo a Harry para correr._

_- ¡Vamos, corre, corre! - Harry gritó a Hermione, tratando de empujarla hacia la puerta, pero la niña no se podía mover. Seguía agazapada contra la pared, con la boca abierta de miedo._

_Los gritos y los golpes parecían haber enloquecido al trol. Se volvió y se enfrentó con Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tenía manera de escapar._

_Entonces Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido: corrió, dando un gran salto y se colgó, por detrás, del cuello de aquel monstruo. La atroz criatura no se daba cuenta de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero hasta un ser así podía sentirlo si uno le clavaba un palito de madera en la nariz, pues la varita de Harry todavía estaba en su mano cuando saltó y se había introducido directamente en uno de los orificios nasales del trol._

_Chillando de dolor; el trol se agitó y sacudió su bastón, con Harry colgado de su cuello y luchando por su vida. En cualquier momento el monstruo lo destrozaría, o le daría un golpe terrible con el bastón._

_Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, aterrorizada. Ron empuñó su propia varita, sin saber qué iba a hacer; y se oyó gritar el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió:_

_- ¡Wingardium leviosa!_

_El bastón salió volando de las manos del trol, se elevó, muy arriba, y luego dio la vuelta y se dejó caer con fuerza sobre la cabeza de su dueño. El trol se balanceó y cayó boca abajo con un ruido que hizo temblar la habitación._

_Harry se puso de pie. Le faltaba el aire. Ron estaba allí, con la varita todavía levantada, contemplando su obra._

_Hermione fue la que habló primero._

_- ¿Está... muerto?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No estaba muerto, no, pero si lo sumamente aturdido. Fuimos unos inconscientes en ese momento, no pensamos nada antes de actuar: lo hicimos y ya está… ahora, al cabo de tantos años pienso en que si salimos de esa situación fue por eso mismo: por nuestro instinto.

Cuando llegaron los profesores también se quedaron anonadados por este hecho… pero más nos quedamos nosotros al oír decir unas palabras de boca de alguien que nunca hubiéramos creído que las diría:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- ¿En qué estabais pensando, por todos los cielos? - dijo la profesora McGonagall, con una furia helada. Harry miró a Ron, todavía con la varita levantada- Tenéis suerte de que no os haya matado. ¿Por qué no estabais en los dormitorios?_

_Entonces, una vocecita surgió de las sombras._

_- Por favor; profesora McGonagall... Me estaban buscando a mí._

_- ¡Hermione Granger!_

_Hermione finalmente se había puesto de pie._

_- Yo vine a buscar al trol porque yo... yo pensé que podía vencerlo, porque, ya sabe, había leído mucho sobre el tema._

_Ron dejó caer su varita. ¿Hermione Granger diciendo una mentira a su profesora?_

_- Si ellos no me hubieran encontrado, yo ahora estaría muerta. Harry le clavó su varita en la nariz y Ron lo hizo golpearse con su propio bastón. No tuvieron tiempo de ir a buscar ayuda. Estaba a punto de matarme cuando ellos llegaron._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermione era la última persona que haría algo contra las reglas, y allí estaba, fingiendo una infracción para librarnos del problema….

A partir de ese momento, un vínculo irrompible se creo entre nosotros tres. Harry y yo aprendimos a aceptar a Hermione tal y como era, con sus faltas y sus virtudes; y ella aprendió con nosotros a disfrutar de los placeres de la vida, y a no estar tan metida en los libros que se olvidase de su propia existencia.

Un trol, una criatura a la que todos desprecian, nos sirvió para aprender una gran y valiosa lección…

------------------

Lentamente, abrió los ojos, la ultima parte la había estado recordando con ellos cerrados, rememorando las sensaciones vividas… igual que en su excursión a Hogwarts días antes, cuando anduvo por aquellos mismos lugares, cuando se encontrase con los fantasmas del pasado, con los recuerdos que había estado buscando y almacenando…

¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya de eso? Muchos… aunque pareciese que no, que hubiera ocurrido ayer.

Pero no, mucho tiempo había pasado desde entonces, y todo eso ya no volvería, ya sólo quedaría como recuerdo de lo que fue… de lo que sucedió una vez entre las paredes de un lugar llamado Hogwarts.

.

Giró muy despacio la cabeza hasta la pared mas cercana del salón de su casa, sin apenas moverse del lugar, pues en sus brazos llevaba a su pequeña hija, a su mas preciado tesoro, lo que le había permitido empezar una tarea que ya llevaba mucho tiempo demorando: contar su historia. Y así, girándose despacio, comprobó que las horas habían pasado más rápidamente de lo esperado, que, cuando te pones a recordar, el tiempo pasa volando…

Abandonó la habitación, y se encaminó a depositar en su cuna a su pequeña niña, había estado escuchando atentamente toda su aventura y, ahora, es cuando pequeños bostezos asomaban por su pequeña carita: era hora de descansar y dejarse llevar por el sueño a lugares donde nada puede hacer daño y donde se disfruta de múltiples aventuras, igual que la que le había contado él hasta unos segundos atrás…

- Duerme pequeña Helena, duerme. Tu padre vela por tu sueño – le dijo antes de depositarle un tierno beso en la frente.

Y se quedó, de nuevo, apoyado en un lateral de la cuna, viéndole dormir tranquila, ajena a lo que le rodeaba, ajena a las preocupaciones que conllevaba el crecer… durmiendo en un sueño apacible… durmiendo sabiendo que dos personas cuidaban de ella día y noche: sus padres que tanto la querían.


	4. Capitulo 3: “Volviendo al pasado II”

. Todo lo que reconozcan... no es mio, es de sus respectivos propietarios

Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios.

Besos

.

.

**Capitulo 3: "Volviendo al pasado II"**

_Es difícil contar los recuerdos que pueblan la mente cuando son tantos y tan importantes._

_Es difícil centrarse en algo concreto cuando sabes que, quizás, valga para más adelante._

_Es difícil condensar los pensamientos y plasmarlos en un pergamino en blanco._

_Es difícil querer escribirlo pues no sabes si, el que va a estar en el otro lado, leyéndolo, sabrá imaginarse en esas situaciones, sabrá sumergirse… tal y como tu lo sentiste._

_Es difícil… pero no hay otra manera, sólo así se podrá guardar durante mucho tiempo y trasmitirlo a las siguientes generaciones…_

_-------------------------------_

Con un movimiento de varita desvaneció la figura del perro de tres cabezas que había aparecido entre la bruma gris perla que emanaba del pensadero. Se encontraba en su escritorio, sentado frente a la ventana, pero esta vez ya no perdido en el infinito paisaje, sino que ahora estaba dando un descanso a su mente, pues se había pasado parte de la noche escribiendo, en los múltiples pergaminos que abarrotaban la habitación, una parte de sus vivencias en la escuela.

Podría haber utilizado, como mucha gente que conocía, una pluma vuelapluma, pero había descubierto que escribir de puño y letra era mil veces más gratificante que dictar las palabras. De este modo, podía ver como se formaba cada palabra, cada frase, como se rellenaba cada hoja… y sentir la satisfacción de haber sido el causante de eso, que con su esfuerzo estaba haciendo lo que quería y como quería.

Un ultimo vistazo a lo ultimo escrito, y, con un sencillo hechizo, encuadernó el montón que había terminado, así, poco a poco, estaba redactando los pasajes que se iba acordando de su paso por la escuela.

De momento, y era bastante para él que no estaba acostumbrado a trabajar la mente de esa forma, había llegado hasta casi finales de su primer año en Hogwarts: lo siguiente sería los últimos días, desde el inicio del rescate de la piedra filosofía… por eso había estado Fluffy (el perro de tres cabezas) flotando en el pensadero, había llegado hasta ahí, exactamente hasta el momento en que se encontraron con el animal, el comienzo de esa gran aventura y del rescate…

.

Consideró que había sido suficiente, que por esa vez había hecho más de lo que esperaba, ahora, a descansar y a disfrutar del descanso que proporcionaba el sueño. Mañana seguiría escribiendo más, cuando se quedase de nuevo con su pequeña hija y le contase lo sucedido en el pasillo prohibido de primer año…

_-------------------------------_

Como si le esperase, la pequeña Helena abrió los ojos al oír entrar a su padre por la puerta de su habitación, estaba apoyada en los hombros de su madre, de cara a la puerta, y fueron sus ojos marrones los primeros que le vieron, luego le siguieron otros dos idénticos.

- ¿Cómo van mis dos mujercitas? – preguntó, a la vez que los tres se fundían en un gran abrazo. Había recuperado la alegría, y, de la añoranza y tristeza que había desprendido hasta entonces, no quedaba nada. Era una nueva persona, con una nueva visión de la vida, mas optimista y segura.

- Como siempre – respondió la única de las dos que podía hablar claramente, la otra sólo llegaba a articular balbuceos ininteligibles, no por algo era muy pequeña – Intentando que Helena se duerma. Tengo que ir a la escuela y la quiero dejar dormida antes.

- ¿Por qué no descansas? Estas muy estresada

- Son los últimos días del curso – posó la mano que tenia libre en la mejilla de Ron, acariciándole dulcemente, y, acercándose a él, le depositó un tímido beso en los labios - Ya disfrutaremos después.

- ¿Qué…? – le había dejado sin palabras que decir.

Cuando recuperó el habla, pues esas muestras de cariño espontáneo le dejaban en ese estado, a pesar de llevar ya bastantes años juntos y casados, ambos seguían enamorados como el primer día.

- No te preocupes, ya lo averiguaras – fue lo último que alcanzó a oír antes de que Hermione abandonara la habitación dejándole a su hija para que la durmiera.

Y se puso a hacer lo que sabia, le encantaba a la niña: se sentó en el confortable sofá que tenían en el salón, y le siguió contando sus recuerdos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Harry empujó la puerta._

_Después de los crujidos que dio oyeron los gruñidos. Los tres hocicos del perro olfateaban en dirección a ellos, aunque no podía verlos._

_- ¿Qué tiene en los pies? - susurró Hermione._

_- Parece un arpa - dijo Ron- . Snape debe de haberla dejado ahí._

_- Debe despertarse en el momento en que se deja de tocar - dijo Harry- Bueno, empecemos..._

_Se llevó a los labios la flauta de Hagrid y sopló. No era exactamente una melodía, pero desde la primera nota los ojos de la bestia comenzaron a cerrarse. Harry casi ni respiraba. Poco a poco, los gruñidos se fueron apagando, se balanceó, cayó de rodillas y luego se derrumbó en el suelo, profundamente dormido._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dicen que la música amansa a las fieras, en este caso, eso mismo fue lo que nos permitió adentrándonos en la oscura trampilla que ocultaba el perro de tres cabezas bajo sus garras. Primero con temor y miedo nos fuimos aproximando, y, después de comprobar que nada malo sucedía, nos sumergimos de lleno en la siguiente estancia, donde nos esperaba otra extraña prueba…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- ¿Qué es esta cosa? - fueron las primeras palabras de Ron al aterrizar junto a Harry._

_- No sé, alguna clase de planta. Supongo que está aquí para detener la caída. ¡Vamos, Hermione!_

_La música lejana se detuvo. Se oyó un fuerte ladrido, pero Hermione ya había saltado. Cayó al otro lado de Harry._

_- Debemos de estar a kilómetros debajo del colegio - dijo la niña._

_- Me alegro de que esta planta esté aquí - dijo Ron._

_- ¿Te alegras? - gritó Hermione- . ¡Miraos!_

_Hermione saltó y chocó contra una pared húmeda. Tuvo que luchar porque, en el momento en que cayó, la planta comenzó a extenderse como una serpiente para sujetarle los tobillos. Harry y Ron, mientras tanto, ya tenían las piernas totalmente cubiertas, sin que se hubieran dado cuenta._

_Hermione pudo liberarse antes de que la planta la atrapara. En aquel momento miraba horrorizada, mientras los chicos luchaban para quitarse la planta de encima, pero mientras más luchaban, la planta los envolvía con más rapidez._

_- ¡Dejad de moveros! - ordenó Hermione- . Sé lo que es esto. ¡Es Lazo del Diablo!_

_- Oh, me alegro mucho de saber cómo se llama, es de gran ayuda - gruñó Ron, tratando de evitar que la planta trepara por su cuello._

_- ¡Calla, estoy tratando de recordar cómo matarla! - dijo Hermione._

_- ¡Bueno, date prisa, no puedo respirar! - jadeó Harry, mientras la planta le oprimía el pecho._

_- Lazo del Diablo, Lazo del Diablo... ¿Qué dijo la profesora Sprout?... Le gusta la oscuridad y la humedad..._

_- ¡Entonces enciende un fuego! - dijo Harry._

_- Sí... por supuesto... ¡pero no tengo madera! - gimió Hermione, retorciéndose las manos._

_- ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? - preguntó Ron- . ¿ERES UNA BRUJA O NO?_

_- ¡Oh, de acuerdo! - dijo Hermione. Agitó su varita, murmuró algo y envió a la planta unas llamas azules. En segundos, los dos muchachos sintieron que se aflojaban las ligaduras, mientras la planta se retiraba a causa de la luz y el calor. Retorciéndose y alejándose, se desprendió de sus cuerpos y pudieron __moverse._

_- Me alegro de que hayas aprendido bien Herbología, Hermione - dijo Harry, mientras se acercaba a la pared, secándose el sudor de la cara._

_- Sí - dijo Ron – y yo me alegro de que Harry no pierda la cabeza en las crisis. Porque eso de "no tengo madera"... francamente..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Si, realmente fue muy bueno, por un momento nos habíamos olvidado de la magia y luchábamos, indefensos, contra una planta que nos quería devorar… hasta que el cerebro privilegiado de tu madre dio con la solución. No se como se podía acordar de todas las cosas que nos enseñaban, la mayoría de ellas no parecían interesantes, por eso en las clases desconectábamos muchas veces: jugando a las cartas, escribiendo en los márgenes… o simplemente, soñando despiertos, alejarnos del lugar…

Ahora lo añoró, niños queriendo ser adultos para no tener que enfrentarse a clases, deberes, exámenes… y, ahora, después de todos estos meses, quisiera volver a ser aquel niño que se quejaba de todo… No sabemos lo que tenemos hasta que lo perdemos: infancia, niñez, inocencia…

Pero, de nuevo estoy divagando en cuestiones que, seguro, no entiendes todavía, eres demasiado pequeña para comprender estas palabras…

Sigamos pues, con aquellos tres niños que no podían adivinar a lo que se tenían que enfrentar mas adelante, después del Lazo del Diablo, un tintineo les aguardaba:

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo y vieron ante ellos una habitación brillantemente iluminada, con el techo curvándose sobre ellos. Estaba llena de pajaritos brillantes que volaban por toda la habitación. En el lado opuesto, había una pesada puerta de madera._

_- ¿Crees que nos atacarán si cruzamos la habitación? - preguntó Ron._

_- Es probable - contestó Harry- . No parecen muy malos, pero supongo que si se tiran todos juntos... Bueno, no hay nada que hacer... voy a correr._

_Respiró profundamente, se cubrió la cara con los brazos y cruzó corriendo la habitación. No sucedió nada. Alcanzó la puerta sin que lo tocaran. Movió la manija, pero estaba cerrada con llave._

_Los otros dos lo imitaron. Tiraron y empujaron, pero la puerta no se movía, ni siquiera cuando Hermione probó con su hechizo de Alohomora._

_- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - preguntó Ron._

_- Esos pájaros... no pueden estar sólo por decoración - dijo Hermione._

_Observaron los pájaros, que volaban sobre sus cabezas, brillando... ¿Brillando?_

_- ¡No son pájaros! - dijo de pronto Harry- . ¡Son llaves! Llaves aladas, mirad bien. Entonces eso debe significar... - Miró alrededor de la habitación, mientras los otros observaban la bandada de llaves- . Sí... mirad ahí. ¡Escobas! ¡Tenemos que conseguir la llave de la puerta!_

_- ¡Pero hay cientos de llaves!_

_Ron examinó la cerradura de la puerta._

_- Tenemos que buscar una llave grande, antigua, de plata, probablemente, como la manija._

_Cada uno cogió una escoba y de una patada estuvieron en el aire, remontándose entre la nube de llaves. Trataban de atraparlas, pero las llaves hechizadas se movían tan rápidamente que era casi imposible sujetarlas._

_Pero no por nada Harry era el más joven buscador del siglo. Tenía un don especial para detectar cosas que la otra gente no veía. Después de unos minutos moviéndose entre el remolino de plumas de todos los colores, detectó una gran llave de plata, con un ala torcida, como si ya la hubieran atrapado y la hubieran introducido con brusquedad en la cerradura._

_- ¡Es ésa! - gritó a los otros- . Esa grande... allí... no, ahí... Con alas azul brillante... las plumas están aplastadas por un lado._

_Ron se lanzó a toda velocidad en aquella dirección, chocó contra el techo y casi se cae de la escoba._

_- ¡Tenemos que encerrarla! - gritó Harry, sin quitar los ojos de la llave con el ala estropeada – Ron, ven desde arriba, Hermione, quédate abajo y no la dejes descender. Yo trataré de atraparla. Bien: ¡AHORA!_

_Ron se lanzó en picado, Hermione subió en vertical, la llave los esquivó a ambos, y Harry se lanzó tras ella. Iban a toda velocidad hacia la pared, Harry se inclinó hacia delante y, con un ruido desagradable, la aplastó contra la piedra con una sola mano. Los vivas de Ron y Hermione retumbaron por la habitación._

_Aterrizaron rápidamente y Harry corrió a la puerta, con la llave retorciéndose en su mano. La metió en la cerradura y le dio la vuelta... Funcionaba. En el momento en que se abrió la cerradura, la llave salió volando otra vez, con aspecto de derrotada, pues ya la habían atrapado dos veces._

_- ¿Listos? - preguntó Harry a los otros dos, con la mano en la manija de la puerta._

_Asintieron. Abrió la puerta._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Creo que esa fue de las pocas veces que vi a tu madre subida a una escoba, fuera de las obligadas clases de vuelo, claro. Para ella, cualquier cosa que no se pudiera aprender en los libros era tarea imposible, y quieras que no, volar en escoba no se aprende sólo con teoría. Es una sensación indescriptible, sentir el viento soplando a través de tu pelo, sentirte suspendido sobre la tierra, sobre el cielo… sentir que eres libre y que nada te puede pasar mientras tú disfrutas de esa libertad que sólo eso te puede dar… Harry y yo lo comprendimos muy bien… y Hermione mas adelante, cuando, ya en el viaje de novios que hicimos, la sorprendí con algo en especial… pero, ya llegaremos algún día a ello, de momento seguimos con aquellos tres chiquillos que ahora se tenían que enfrentar a una insólita partida de ajedrez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_- Harry, tú ocupa el lugar de ese alfil y tú, Hermione, ponte en lugar de esa torre, al lado de Harry._

_- ¿Y qué pasa contigo?_

_- Yo seré un caballo._

_Las piezas parecieron haber escuchado porque, ante esas palabras, un caballo, un alfil y una torre dieron la espalda a las piezas blancas y salieron del tablero, dejando libres tres cuadrados que Harry, Ron y Hermione ocuparon._

_- Las blancas siempre juegan primero en el ajedrez - dijo Ron, mirando al otro lado del tablero- . Sí... mirad._

_Un peón blanco se movió hacia delante._

_Ron comenzó a dirigir a las piezas negras. Se movían silenciosamente cuando los mandaba. A Harry le temblaban las rodillas. ¿Y si perdían?_

_- Harry... muévete en diagonal, cuatro casillas a la derecha._

_La primera verdadera impresión llegó cuando el otro caballo fue capturado. La reina blanca lo golpeó contra el tablero y lo arrastró hacia fuera, donde se quedó inmóvil, bocabajo._

_- Tuve que dejar que sucediera - dijo Ron, conmovido- . Te deja libre para coger ese alfil. Vamos, Hermione._

_Cada vez que uno de sus hombres perdía, las piezas blancas no mostraban compasión. Muy pronto, hubo un grupo de piezas negras desplomadas a lo largo de la pared. Dos veces, Ron se dio cuenta justo a tiempo para salvar a Harry y Hermione del peligro. Él mismo jugó por todo el tablero, atrapando casi tantas piezas blancas como las negras que habían perdido._

_- Ya casi estamos - murmuró de pronto- . Dejadme pensar... dejadme pensar. _

_La reina blanca volvió su cara sin rostro hacia Ron._

_- Sí... - murmuró Ron- . Es la única forma... tengo que dejar que me cojan._

_- ¡NO! - gritaron Harry y Hermione._

_- ¡Esto es ajedrez! - dijo enfadado Ron- . ¡Hay que hacer algunos sacrificios! Yo daré un paso adelante y ella me cogerá... Eso te dejará libre para hacer jaque mate al rey, Harry._

_- Pero..._

_- ¿Quieres detener a Snape o no?_

_- Ron..._

_- ¡Si no os dais prisa va a conseguir la Piedra!_

_No había nada que hacer._

_- ¿Listo? - preguntó Ron, con el rostro pálido pero decidido- . Allá voy, y no os quedéis una vez que hayáis ganado._

_Se movió hacia delante y la reina blanca saltó. Golpeó a Ron con fuerza en la cabeza con su brazo de piedra y el chico se derrumbó en el suelo. Hermione gritó, pero se quedó en su casillero. La reina blanca arrastró a Ron a un lado. Parecía desmayado. _

_Muy conmovido, Harry se movió tres casilleros a la izquierda. El rey blanco se quitó la corona y la arrojó a los pies de Harry. Habían ganado. Las piezas saludaron y se fueron, dejando libre la puerta. Con una última mirada de desesperación hacia Ron, Harry y Hermione corrieron hacia la salida y subieron por el siguiente pasadizo…_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hay veces en la vida en que hay que hacer sacrificios, enormes sacrificios para que otros puedan llegar a su meta… Yo me sacrifique para que, tanto Harry como Hermione, pudieran traspasar la siguiente puerta, y, así el primero, conseguir rescatar la piedra filosofal…

.

Ahora, recordando todo esto, siento que la vida no es tan dulce o cruel como nos la presentan, sino que existe de todo: sufrimiento, dolor, muerte, esperanza, amor… vida. No existe nada sin lo contrario. No existe luz sin sombra. No existe día sin noche. No existe vida sin muerte… todo tiene que tener su opuesto y, aunque pensemos que no es justo, eso es precisamente lo que es totalmente la existencia: un cúmulo de sensaciones, de sentimientos…

Unos tienen que dejar paso a los que siguen, abandonar la vida para que otros ocupen su lugar, irse, dejar su existencia para que los siguientes puedan gozar de ella: tres fuimos en la escuela, Harry, Hermione y yo; tres somos ahora, aunque uno de los anteriores ya no esta, tú, Helena, supliste con tu cariño, el espacio vacío que nos dejó el amigo perdido…

Espero que algún día lo conozcas, no por los relatos, ni por lo que oigas, sino que le veas de frente, cara a cara, y ahí, en ese momento, le daremos las gracias por todo lo que hizo, por su sacrificio… por dejar un mundo mejor, sin las penalidades, sin la guerra… a costa de irse y perderse todo eso…

Quizás lo hagas, pues todavía no dejo de creer que volverá, algún día: mañana, la semana que viene, el año que viene… no se cuando, pero mi corazón me dice que sigue vivo. Tuvimos, no, tenemos un vinculo de amistad muy especial, somos hermanos, no de sangre, pero si de vida…

_-------------------------------_

Las palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire, hasta que el sonido se desvaneció y quedaron en profundo silencio, ambos, adulto y niña, sentados en el sofá, pensando en los últimos murmullos escuchados en el salón…

.

Una muda presencia les observaba a los dos, silenciosas lágrimas se deslizaban por su mejilla. De pie, junto al marco de la puerta había escuchado las ultimas palabras, y también ella regresó a aquella época en que nada mas que las clases parecía importante, también ella regresó y recordó esos hechos tan lejanos y, a la vez, tan cercanos y nítidos en su memoria: clavado estaba en su alma el momento en que vio caer al pelirrojo y descubrió que algo se estaba forjando en su interior, no era una simple amistad, no era eso por lo que brincó su corazón y dejó salir de su boca un grito.

.

Antes de que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta, Hermione se limpió cuidadosamente las gotas saladas de su rostro, tenían que ser fuertes en la vida, aunque por dentro no lo estuviera, aparentar seguridad, firmeza… no dejarse desfallecer ante la tristeza, ser fuertes y enfrentarse a la vida y a todos los retos que se pusiesen por delante. No caer. Tenían muchas cosas por las que vivir…

_-------------------------------_

Unos días mas tarde, en aquella misma casa, otra escena muy distinta se desarrollaba:

- Anoche termine de leer lo que me dejaste. Es increíble la manera en que te acuerdas tan nítidamente de todo, de lo ocurrido en nuestro primer año en Hogwarts y que lo describas tan bien que me ha parecido volver a estar allí, junto al trol, junto a Fluffy, en el Lazo del Diablo, con las llaves, en el ajedrez… junto a Harry… – dijo Hermione abrazándole por detrás y dándole un beso en la mejilla, acababa de entrar a la cocina donde su marido y su hija estaban empezando a cenar.

- Pero… ¿no llegabas mas tarde hoy? – le contestó intrigante Ron, normalmente siempre cenaban los tres juntos, después de que ella llegase de sus clases, y él terminase los entrenamientos (algo que ahora tenían menos) y ese día se suponía que Hermione, en calidad de jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, iba a estar revisando los últimos exámenes del curso.

- Si, pero le dije a Ginny que me sustituyera. Hoy es un día muy especial ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Hoy? ¿Qué es hoy? – dijo interrogante el pelirrojo, a la vez que le hacia un gesto y un guiño a su niña de pocos meses, algo que Hermione no percibió.

- ¿No te acuerdas? – su tono estaba elevándose en enfado – Dios, Ron, eres lo peor, siempre pensado en ti mismo, nunca en los demás. Siempre preocupándote de ti, sólo de ti – se había puesto enfrente de él, con ambos brazos en sus caderas y la voz cada vez más alta, el rostro lleno ya de ira - ¿Qué no sabes que día es hoy? Pues bien, yo no te lo voy a decir, pero lamentarás haberte olvidado.

- Hermione, calma, calma. – ahora se había levantado y se encontraba de pie enfrente de ella, las manos apoyadas en sus hombros - No será tan grave ¿verdad? – le miró a los ojos y vio furia reflejada en ellos.

- Ronald Weasley llevo toda la semana diciéndotelo, pero si, el quiddicth es mas importante que eso, los entrenamientos son mucho mas importantes… TODO ES MAS IMPORTANTE QUE YO – lo ultimo lo dijo con la voz tan alta que las paredes parecieron retumbar.

- Herm… cariño…

- Nada de Herm, y nada de cariño. No te voy a perdonar lo que has hecho…- se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y empezó a sollozar con la cabeza entre las manos – Llevó… llevó días preparándolo… días… y te olvidas… es… es una de las cosas más importante… para mí… de lo mas importante.

- Herm… - Ron se había agachado hasta quedar a su altura.

- Déjame… no quiero saber nada de ti.

- Herm…

Te he dicho que me dejes… - con una mano intentó apartarle, pero lo pudo, ya que algo se lo impidió, algo que llevaba el pelirrojo en las manos.

- Hermione, ¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de nuestro aniversario? – dijo mientras le mostraba un gran paquete que había sacado de debajo de la mesa – Te quiero con locura y tu lo sabes – le dio un beso en la mejilla, allí donde antes habían corrido lagrimas saladas, seguía todavía de rodillas, abrazándole ahora desde esa posición – Nunca, nunca me olvidaría de este día. Nunca nada haría que no me acordara del día de nuestra boda…

- Oh, Ron… perdóname, sólo… es que estoy un poco nerviosa… sólo eso – le correspondió el beso, moviendo la cabeza, hasta que sus labios se posaron en los del pelirrojo.

- No ha pasado nada. Fui yo el que se pasó, no sabia que en ciertos días estas así de especial… Cosas de mujeres, ¿verdad?

- Si – respondió Hermione con un hilo de voz, muy bajito y casi tan imperceptible que Ron tuvo que acercarse mucho para escucharlo, parecía no muy segura de decir eso…

- Estas bien, ahora – adelantó su mano para que se aferrara a ella y poder así ayudarla a levantar del suelo – vamos, tenemos un compromiso. He reservado mesa en "Le Gavroche" (n/a: Restaurante muy famoso y de mucha categoría en el Reino Unido), nos esperan.

- ¿En "Le Gavroche"? Pero eso es imposible, tienen una lista de espera de mas de ocho meses, y… hay que ir de etiqueta – agachó la cabeza – No tengo nada apropiado para…

- Shhh, no tienes por qué preocuparte de eso – se acercó a ella, sin casi dejar espacio para nada mas, y le susurró al oído – Tu estas muy guapa te pongas lo que te pongas de ropa, pero si quieres deslumbrar y que todos se queden anonadados por tu belleza… abre el paquete – dio un ligero mordisco en la oreja, todavía seguía abrazado a ella – y lo demás… Encanto Weasley, querida.

- ¿Y Helena? – la pequeña estaba siguiendo atentamente la escena que estaban desarrollando sus padres, yendo sus ojos de uno a otro y, a pesar de ser de tan corta edad, sonriendo y haciendo palmas como podía, animándoles a seguir. En ese momento Ron se dio cuenta de su presencia, se había abstraído tanto que había olvidado que no estaban solos… menos mal que Hermione le advirtió a tiempo, sino hubiera ocurrido algo más que besos y abrazos en la cocina…

- Uhm… ¿Qué podemos hacer contigo? – dijo el pelirrojo riendo y alzándola de la cuna donde estaba tumbada, le maravillaba lo atenta y madura que parecía, no lloraba tanto como el resto de los niños que él conocía (bueno, realmente conocía a muy pocos) y se portaba de maravilla. Ahora, en esos instantes, una sonrisa apareció en la boca de la pequeña y extendió las manos hacia su madre.

- Creo que quiere comer – fue lo que dijo esta cuando recibió en sus brazos a su hija – Después, creo que Ginny estaría encantada de cuidar de su querida sobrina. Ves a llamarla mientras atiendo a Helena – y como despedida le dio un beso en los labios, uno ligero y breve pero que dejó su sabor en la boca de Ron… que permaneció sumido en una nube hasta que se dio cuenta de la ultima frase y de lo que tenia que hacer inmediatamente. Así que corrió raudo y veloz para cumplir con el encargo…

Lo que no sabia él era que, en la cena, le esperaba una gran y sorprendente noticia…


	5. Capitulo 4: “Mirando al futuro”

_Lo siento por la tardanza :S, pero entre unas cosas y otras, el capitulo se demoro bastante (no quedaba conforme con lo que escribia, lo borraba, lo volvia a escribir, lo borraba... y asi un millar de veces... hasta hoy :S)  
Comprendere que mucha gente no se acuerde de la historia, ya que han pasado muchos, muchisimos meses, pero sepan que, aunque no actualizase, no iba a abandonar la historia, pues esta en mi mente desde hace mucho, sólo sufrí un (mega) bloqueo en este capitulo (sabia que escribir, pero no cómo) Hace un tiempo ya puse una version de este capitulo, pero lo borre no hace mucho, ya que no me acababa de convencer, pero este que pongo ahora es la version que mas se aproxima a lo que yo queria hacer (y aun asi, no ha quedado como yo pensaba)  
Espero que ahora que ya he empezado (de nuevo) con la historia, pueda seguir hasta el final (eso deseo, pues tengo muchas ganas de escribir esta parte de la trilogia :D)  
Y ahora, despues de toda esta (gran) introduccion y disculpas de mi parte, pueden empezar a leer el capitulo.  
Muchas gracias por leer :D (si todavia siguen aqui)  
Besos mil_

* * *

**Capitulo 4: "Mirando al futuro"**

Estaba enfrente de su mujer, de su amor verdadero, de la persona de la cual había estado, estaba y estaría siempre enamorado. Ella era, sencillamente, la persona que más amaba en ese mundo, bueno, en realidad, una de las que mas amaba, pues eran una familia y tenían ambos una hija, una preciosa niña que se encontraba en casa ahora mientras ellos disfrutaban de una romántica cena y velada a la luz de las velas.

La luz de la sala era tenue, las mesas estaban llenas y el único sonido que se oía era el de un violín que amenizaba a los comensales… todos parejas de enamorados, todos comiendo en aquel lugar único y especial… todos en su mundo particular, todos perdiéndose en los ojos de su pareja, de la persona que se encontraba frente a ellos… como ellos dos.  
Y, mientras, un violín sonaba en la sala.

Mirándola sabía que era realmente ella la persona con la que compartiría su vida, el futuro estaba a su lado, siempre a su lado.  
Sus ojos, sus maravillosos ojos. En ellos se podía perder toda la noche, sin darse cuenta del transcurrir del tiempo, pero ahí estaba, ese inexorable amigo y enemigo.  
La miraba y miraba y recordaba cuando tomo la decisión de unirse a ella, una decisión difícil pero que de la cual no se arrepentiría nunca.  
Ella era, sencillamente, la mitad de su persona. No estaba completo sin ella.  
Un suceso trágico les unió, algo que nunca, ninguno de los dos, habría esperado, pero que fue el inicio de su relación. Inseparable unión.

_oooooooooo0000000000000000oooooooooooooo_

_- No puede ser, no puede ser – el muchacho de dieciocho años se lamentaba en su dormitorio, acababa de ver desaparecer a su mejor amigo, casi un hermano, las lagrimas caían y se estrellaban en el suelo, un lamento incesante surgía de su boca, viendo como una parte de sus proyectos futuros se desmoronaban a su alrededor, ya no jugarían juntos mas al quidditch, ni bromearían sobre los estudios, no apostarían quien se casaría antes, ni estudiarían la misma carrera… nada, todos sus sueños estaban rotos, deshechos al ver lo sucedido en esa noche de graduación.  
Todos sus compañeros, en silencio, recogían las pertenencias de la habitación, aquella que durante siete largos e inolvidables años les había servido de refugio, de lugar de descanso. Las camas, ahora desnudas a la luz de las velas, anunciaban que ya sus dueños ni volverían, al año siguiente nuevos ocupantes se encargarían de dar de nuevo vida a la, ahora, casi vacía habitación… pero una cama seguía sin tocarse, un baúl seguía sin estar ordenado a sus pies, todas las pertenencias de su dueño seguían sin recogerse…pero él ya no volvería a pisar ese lugar… simplemente, ya no estaba entre ellos.  
Un compañero del pelirrojo se acercó a él, Neville alargó la mano para apoyársela en el hombro, sus ojos todavía seguían humedecidos por lo llorado, para él, Harry había sido un gran compañero y amigo.  
Este contacto, apenas imperceptible, pues cuando se dio cuenta Ron de lo sucedido el otro ya estaba abandonando la habitación, cargando sus pertenencias, hizo que levantase la vista del lugar, y que viese que estaba solo, todos ya se habían ido.  
Sentado en su cama, viendo enfrente de él todo recogido, a excepción de dos lugares, volvió a derrumbarse en llanto, no, no, eso no podía estar sucediendo, y mas ahora, después de todo, cuando ya había acabado la maldita guerra. _

¿Sigue arriba? – preguntó Hermione, también con lagrimas en los ojos, a Neville, que bajaba con sus pertenencias por las escaleras, anteriormente ya habían pasado Seamus y Dean, solo faltaba él, y ella sabia porque se demoraba en abandonar el lugar. El joven gryffindor, sin palabras, solo con un leve asentimiento, le contestó.  
Mucho rato permaneció sentada ante el fuego de la torre, y poco a poco, los últimos componentes de la casa a la cual pertenecía iban desapareciendo por el retrato, dejándola a ella sola, a veces dedicándole una mirada de apoyo, otras solo la miraban al pasar lamentándose por lo sucedido, pero todos, todos ellos llevando consigo el dolor de haber visto desaparecer al que consideraban mas que un compañero.  
Las lagrimas acompañaban a todos los leones al abandonar el lugar, igual que todos los que estaban en el castillo, nadie había previsto lo sucedido, nadie había esperado aquel acto, y aquel suceso, nadie, absolutamente nadie.  
Y por ello, abandonaban el lugar, al terminar el curso, donde tantas muertes habían sucedido, donde tanto sufrimiento habían visto, donde tanto habían padecido, pero lo que mas, lo que mas les dolía a todos, casi mas que la muerte de su admirado y respetado director, era la desaparición de un compañero, no en la batalla, sino enfrente de ellos, cuando la paz había vuelto, él se había sacrificado al final, después de todo… por ello se iban con lagrimas en los ojos, con pena y dolor interior en el alma. El curso había acabado ya, las vacaciones daban comienzo, la paz había sido restablecida… pero ¡a qué precio!  
Se iban, traspasaban el retrato los pertenecientes a esa casa, dando un ultimo vistazo, y viendo como una figura se quedaba ahí, sentada, esperando… la compadecían, pues, si ellos lamentaban lo sucedido enormemente¿Cómo estaba ella, siendo una de las mejores amigas del muchacho? No podían consolarla, no había palabras que pudieran resolver aquel momento, apaciguarlo, no había palabras que pudieran hacer que la pena se disipara, y por ello, salían silenciosamente de la sala común, dejando a la joven frente al fuego.  
El último niño, uno de primer año, cruzó la sala y desapareció por el retrato, ya no había nadie más allí que ella supiera… nadie excepto él… y ella.  
Ahora, en la silenciosa torre, podía oír como le llegaban los llantos de una persona, podía oír como este clamaba contra el cielo, lanzando maldiciones, diciendo palabras que nunca antes habían sido oídas nunca dentro de aquellas paredes, fuertes y salvajes se oían sus gritos, desde su posición podía percibir todo el enfado que albergaba a su amigo y que lo desahogaba de la manera que podía: chillando y calmando al cielo por la injusticia impuesta.  
Y lloró.  
Al igual que Ron, ella también necesitaba desahogar su dolor.  
Y lloró mientras las palabras, fuertes palabras le llegaban a sus oídos.  
Lloró todo lo que pudo y más.  
Lloró por lo sucedido, por lo que había visto, pero más, porque sabía que había sido lo correcto, que no se podía haber hecho de otra forma, que era aquello con lo que se firmaba la paz absoluta durante todo el tiempo que le quedaba al mundo de vida.  
Lloró por su amigo, por su corta vida, por los sucesos que se perdía, por todo aquello que le había sido privado, por todo lo que nunca haría…  
Lloró hasta que ninguna lágrima le quedó en el cuerpo, hasta que sus oídos no percibieron ningún otro ruido en el lugar, sólo silencio… un silencio que le hizo comprender que la otra persona también había dejado de gritar, pues su voz se había quebrado de dolor.  
Miró las escaleras, ahí, bajando como podía, apoyándose contra las paredes, con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, como los de ella, con una garganta dolorida, se encontraba aquel a quien había estado esperando, pues, ella sabía que Ron quería desahogar su dolor solo, como ella lo había hecho.  
Y ahora, sin palabras, ambos se abrazaron, se acompañaron en la última etapa del dolor por la perdida ocurrida.  
Y ahí, en ese momento, una unión se formó entre los dos, sin palabras se podían decir las cosas, sin voz, sólo con las miradas, solo con la presencia del otro… nada les separaría nunca mas. Una unión más allá de la amistad, más allá del mutuo entendimiento, más fuerte que los lazos que se les habían unido hasta ese momento: un sentimiento distinto.

_oooooooooo0000000000000000oooooooooooooo_

Miraba relucir el anillo que ella tenia en la mano.  
Un sencillo aro dorado pero que significa todo su amor.  
Un simple objeto, pequeño, insignificante, pero realmente valioso.  
Y que difícil habia sido tomar la decisión aunque estaba muy seguro de su amor por ella… Muy difícil, si.

_oooooooooo0000000000000000oooooooooooooo_

_Estaba nervioso, paseaba por Hogsmeade sin rumbo Era una tarde agradable, y al llegar allí se vio rodeado por el bullicio de los niños que jugaban, las parejas que paseaban a sus perros, las madres que empujaban las sillitas de sus bebes. Ron caminó resueltamente, impaciente por quedarse solo, sintiéndose fuera de lugar con su traje de entrenamiento y su escoba, las miradas admiradoras de los niños las sentía cada vez que le veían, y sus murmullos de admiración también los oía. Mas adelante se respiraba mayor tranquilidad, y Ron se cruzaba sólo con algún que otro mago solitario. Empezó a tener calor y, sin detenerse, se echó la túnica de entrenamiento al hombro, se aflojó y se remangó la camiseta.  
Siguió andando. Recorridos unos kilómetros, el camino se estrechó gradualmente, cada vez mas invadido por la maleza. Saltó cercas, atravesó prados con vacas paciendo, cruzó acequias. Al cabo de un rato, tenía los zapatos embarrados de pisar charcos y los bajos del pantalón mojados, con tallos de hierba pegoteados. Finalmente paró, resollando, mareado, y miró alrededor como si hubiese despertado súbitamente de un sueño. Estaba solo. En el cielo, a gran altura, una alondra gorjeaba con estridencia. Cerca de allí, un rebaño de ovejas pastaba en una fértil dehesa, ajeno a su repentina aparición. A lo lejos, un tractor iba y venia por un campo, abriendo surcos oscuros en la tierra clara con el arado.  
Ron se sentó en la orilla del río y contempló las verdes aguas deslizarse mansamente bajo los árboles inclinados, la corriente hendida por algunas ramas colgantes. Lentos remolinos en la superficie anunciaban el ascenso de los peces en busca de alimento. De pronto pasó ante él un martín pescador, apenas un iridiscente destello azul. Lo siguió con la vista mientras sobrevolaba el río a unos centímetros de la cristalina superficie hasta desaparecer entre los juncos.  
Plegó la túnica para apoyar la cabeza en ella y se tendió en la alta hierba. Durante un rato observó el azul infinito del cielo vespertino, escuchando los reclamos de un solitario molino de agua y el susurro de las hojas de los árboles. Pronto el agotamiento se extendió por sus miembros como plomo fundido e instantes después se le cerraron los ojos. Aspirando profundamente el denso aroma de la hierba caliente y las amapolas, se sumió agradecido en el vacío.  
Cuando despertó, había oscurecido. Estaba aterido de frío. Tenía el cuello agarrotado y la camiseta húmeda por el rocío, Permaneció inmóvil por unos minutos y contempló parpadeante el cielo nocturno mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos. Por fin se puso en pie e inicio el largo camino de regreso a casa.  
En su mente ya había tomado la decisión: esa noche pediría a Hermione que se casase con él._

_oooooooooo0000000000000000oooooooooooooo_

Y, muchos años después, cuando los dos habían perdido las esperanzas de formar una familia, la culminación: el nacimiento de su hija mayor.  
La noticia les sorprendió y alegro tanto que pasaron los siguientes nueve meses como un suspiro, y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta… ya estaba allí, con ellos, para alegrarles la vida.  
Ron recordó, entonces, mientras miraba con sumo amor la cara de Hermione (su pareja, su amor, su media mitad) aquel primer momento en que le conoció…en que conoció a su hija…

_oooooooooo0000000000000000oooooooooooooo_

_El hospital estaba en silencio. El recepcionista del turno de noche apartó la vista del periódico sólo un instante cuando el hombre cruzó el vestíbulo en silencio en dirección a los ascensores. Cuando se abrieron las puertas en la quinta planta, reinaba la calma y la iluminación era tenue. El puesto de enfermeras se hallaba vacío, pero Ron oyó voces en el cuarto de material situado detrás. Rápidamente pasó ante el mostrador, recorrió el pasillo y entró en la habitación a oscuras. En ese momento no se oía nada, y con sigilo, cerró la puerta.  
Hermione estaba de espaldas, cara a la ventana, alumbrada parcialmente por la lamparilla de baja intensidad fijada a la pared sobre la cabecera de la cama. Ron se sentó junto a ella y le buscó la mano entre las sabanas. Se la cogió con delicadeza, e inclinándose sobre su cuello, le dio un tierno beso. Ya estaba allí, con ella. En ese instante lo vio, lo que ella sujetaba entre sus brazos, con protección… allí estaba la hija de ambos, un pequeño milagro… _

Al sentir al recién llegado, a la persona que tanto había esperado, Hermione se dio lentamente la vuelta, hasta quedarse ambos mirándoles a los ojos, irradiaban amor, un amor puro. Ahora ya estaban juntos los tres…

_oooooooooo0000000000000000oooooooooooooo_

Hermione, por su parte, también recordaba con agrado los primeros años de pareja, recorriendo los mismos recuerdos que Ron, teniendo el mismo comienzo en su mente (el suceso del ultimo año).  
Y también, con alegría, rememoró aquella primera visita al hospital, cuando por causas de la vida, Ron no pudo asistir al nacimiento de su hija, pero si, en cuanto pudo, la fue a ver.  
No supo si fue que se culpaba por no estar allí, pero no mucho después, él dejó a un lado una de las cosa mas importantes de su vida… para verles a ambas.  
Mirando su rostro, rostro que ya acumulaba experiencia de la vida, adultez patente, ese recuerdo vino a su mente…

_oooooooooo0000000000000000oooooooooooooo_

_Al principio fue un caos, una pesadilla, habían comenzado los mundiales de quiddich justamente el mismo día en que regresaban a casa, y Ron, como capitán indiscutible de la selección de Inglaterra no podía faltar. Asegurándose que no iba a pasar nada, Hermione le convenció de que fuese sin temor, que ellas dos estarían bien.  
Pero no sabía lo que le esperaba en los primeros días como primeriza: Helena, la pequeña y querida Helena rompía a llorar cada media hora, arrancando a su madre de la cama, despeinada y aturdida por falta de sueño. Adormilada, cogia el revuelto contenido de la cuna, lo bajaba por la escalera y la dejaba sobre la mesa de la cocina en un alborotado y proteston revoltijo. Allí se quedaba, chillando con rabia y pateando bajo la manta que la envolvía mientras ella, a trompicones, iniciaba los preparativos para darle de comer, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, puesto que ya le habían contado todos los pormenores de ese acto, y se suponía, tenia instinto maternal, pero una cosa era lo dicho y otra la acción. Luego maldecid los diminutos botones y broches cuando ambas – la pequeña enrojecida y furiosa; y la madre, con los ojos entornados y la respiración entrecortada – se enzarzaban en una batalla por el odiado e inenarrable horror del cambio de pañal.  
Finalmente, cuando la tenia entre sus brazos arropada entre su pecho, todo volvía a la calma y ya no le quedaba un solo recuerdo del tormento antes sufrido. Chupaba con fuerza, tirando del pezón con un bombeo rítmico y voz, escrutándole la cara recelosamente con sus ojos azules mientras tragaba. Hacia el final de la toma empezaba a cansarse, a chupar más despacio y a cerrar los ojos hasta que el pezón escapaba de entre los labios con un ruido semejante al de una ventosa al despegarse. Hermione llevaba arriba su cuerpo frágil, La dejaba en la cuna y se desplomaba exhausta en la cama. Minutos más tarde, daba la impresión, todo comenzaba de nuevo.  
Sin embargo tras un par de días se desarrollo la rutina, ya no parecía en nada que hubiera sido una madre primeriza. Hermione dejaba todos los utensilios de la muda preparados antes de acostarse. Introdujo cierto orden en el proceso, estableciendo un ciclo natural de tomas que se acomodaba bien a las necesidades de ambas. Sus relojes biológicos se sincronizaron: a menudo Hermione se despertaba un poco antes que ella y estaba a su lado antes de que las protestas subiesen de volumen. En cuanto la cogia, ella callaba, echándose satisfecha en su hombro sintiéndolo como algo propio, complacida de antemano.  
Al llegar a la cocina, Hermione encendía unas velas y ponía en marcha una música ambiental. El cambio de pañal se convirtió en un proceso rápido y llevadero – Helena aprendió que cuanto antes terminase, antes tendría la comida en la boca – y mientras su madre le aplicaba las toallitas, cremas y polvos, ella la observaba seriamente., Y Hermione, por su parte, descubrió la importancia de graduarle la toma, ejercer cierto control sobre el ritmo de succión, colocarla en la posición adecuada y mantenerla despierta hasta las últimas y cruciales gotas.  
Despajes pasaban diez minutos jugando, y Hermione, desafinando, le tarareaba una canción mientras ella le tiraba de un botón del pijama o le mordisqueaba un nudillo con las encinas desdentadas. Solas, juntas y contentas, esperando la finalización del mundial de quiddich para estar finalmente los tres unidos. Absortas en su intima reunión mientras en la casa silenciosa y mas all� en las calles oscuras, dormía un mundo ajeno a ellas. _

Una noche, cuando estaban ya terminando de este ritual mágico de las dos, absortas como estaban en su compañía, no oyeron un ligero ruido en el salón de la casa, pero sintiendo la mayor un estremecimiento, un agradable estremecimiento, se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse cara a cara con la persona que esperaba, con su marido, con el padre de la criatura que tenia entre sus brazos…  
Ron, alargando la mano hacia Hermione, le apartó el pelo de la cara, le acarició la mejilla, le secó una lágrima de alegría que caía por su rostro.  
- Me he escapado de la final para verte – sus ojos se clavaron en el bulto que ella tenia en las manos – para veros – a la vez, con las yemas de los dedos, recorrido los contornos de su rostro: la tersa curva de la frente, la elevación de la nariz, la delicada hendidura del labio superior. Poco a poco, a medida que los ojos recorrían las fracciones de su amor, el espacio entre ellos disminuía hasta desaparecer en un calido beso.

_oooooooooo0000000000000000oooooooooooooo_

Si, Ron siempre estaba allí, junto a ambas, amándolas a cada una a su manera.  
Sonrió, nunca habría creído que le llegaría a amar de esa manera, que llegarían a estar tan unidos, pero si, ahí estaba, una pareja unida ante la adversidad, unida a través de una perdida, y unida por siempre jamás.  
Vio como Ron le miraba también, en sus ojos veía el profundo amor que él tenia, y el suyo reflejado en sus ojos. Un amor que no se había marchitado y que crecía día tras día.

Abandonaron el restaurante, había resultado una velada fantástica, pero aun quedaba lo mejor.  
Hermione guió a Ron hacia la playa que había divisado desde una de las ventanas donde habían cenado, ese era el lugar idóneo… pues ese día, aniversario de su boda, ella tenia una noticia que darle, una noticia que les llenaría de alegría y felicidad… una vez más.

Se encontraba apoyada en los brazos que sabia la protegerían, siempre lo habían hecho y siempre lo harían, un fuerte sentimiento les unía a ambos. Ahí, sentados en la playa, encima de una toalla, miraban la noche tranquila, la calma que embargaba la tierra, se respiraba paz y tranquilidad: la luna relucía en las olas, el viento jugaba con el agua, creando pequeñas ondas de plata que morían dulcemente en las orillas, a los pies de los dos cómplices amantes. No había palabras posibles en el amplio abanico de la lengua para describir todo lo que en esos momentos sentían ambos, contemplando el paisaje que se ofrecía frente a sus ojos.  
- Sabia que te gustaría – respondió su acompañante, susurrándole en el oído, haciéndole ligeras cosquillas en su cuello y apretando ligeramente su abrazo.  
Como respuesta, ella se echó ligeramente hacia atrás, haciendo que su melena castaña se desbaratase aun más en el pecho de quien la sujetaba con tierno amor. Ambos contemplaban la playa, los dos siguiendo la trayectoria de la luna, que nacía del agua, los rayos plateados inundándolo todo, la redonda, blanca y brillante luna…  
Era el broche perfecto para aquella noche, donde el amor había flotado en el aire, donde un nuevo futuro se forjaba, allí, donde las manos de él se encontraban… y ambos recordaban con nostalgia la razón por la que estaban juntos, sentimiento que habían intentado hasta ignorar en sus años de amistad, pero un suceso que nadie esperaba, les había hecho unirse y no separarse…  
Eran felices juntos, eran las dos mitades de un mismo todo, amor como nunca se había visto antes: sólo con las miradas podían hablar con el otro… eran dos, pero sólo uno.  
Y juntos, en aquella noche de alegres noticias, recordaban todo el camino recorrido hasta ese momento: desde la primera vez que se dieron cuenta de que nunca se separarían hasta esa noche, en que, de nuevo, aumentaría la familia: un nuevo miembro venia de camino…

_

* * *

__De nuevo, muchas gracias por leer.  
Nos vemos  
Ah, y felices fiestas!  
Un beso_


	6. Capitulo 5: “Recordando”

_Saludos :D_

_Aqui__ les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia._

_Como siempre, espero que les guste y muchas gracias por estar leyendo (estoy muy agradecida con los comentarios que hacen)_

_Muchos besos y a leer._

_Pd__: Dedicado a Tasha ;) que me ayudo en un momento de incertidumbre :P_

_Pd2: Los reviews (que muchas gracias por ellos) los contestare otro dia (es decir, volvere a subir el capitulo con las contestaciones) De nuevo eternas gracias por ellos :D_

**

* * *

****Capitulo 5: "Recordando"**

A veces tengo miedo de despertar y descubrir que toda mi vida ha sido solamente un dulce sueño.

Tengo miedo de abrir los ojos y encontrar las paredes pintadas de naranja a mi alrededor, descubrir que es mi habitación de niñez, descubrir que nunca subí a un tren, que nunca llegué a entrar en el colegio, descubrir que no he vivido, que sólo lo he soñado y que nada ha sido realidad.

Miedo a perder lo que tengo.

Miedo a creer que fue una gran ilusión, una mentira.

Miedo a despertar y ver que nada fue verdad.

Es difícil imaginar, pero cuando más feliz me siento, más miedo tengo de que todo esto sea sólo un sueño.

Una pesadilla acaso, pues, si todo fue una bonita ilusión, el despertar es horrendo.

¿Por qué pienso ahora esto?

Ni yo mismo lo comprendo, pero pienso que es porque ahora me encuentro radiante de felicidad, y es ahí cuando el miedo más me embarga.

Tengo miedo de perder lo que tengo: mi familia, mis amigos, mi futuro…

Soy sólo un ser humano con miedo a la felicidad.

Inseguro porque piensa que no se merece lo que tiene.

Pienso que no me he ganado el derecho a poseer tanta alegría, de tener tanta felicidad en mi vida.

Se que he hecho grandes cosas, que cualquiera que supiera la historia de mi vida me preguntaría el porqué de tanta angustia y miedo al futuro, pero yo no hice más de lo que cualquiera haría en esas situaciones: ayudar a un amigo.

Pues si, sólo hice eso.

Nada más que eso.

Si luche contra un trol fue por amistad, si secuestré el coche de mi padre fue para ayudar a un amigo, si me arriesgue a perder la vida fue única y exclusivamente por eso, por amistad. No porque quisiera ser recordado en los anales de la historia, no porque quisiera que mi nombre fuese uno de los que los niños recitan y aprenden en la escuela…No, si hice todo lo que hice fue por un sentimiento llamado amistad, sólo por eso.

Quizás sea por esto que tengo muchas veces miedo a descubrir que todo fue un sueño, que nada sucedió, que no fui su amigo, que no viví nada que mereciera la pena.

.-.-.-.-.

Amistad, que sentimiento más extraño y complicado de definir.

Más que el amor puedo atreverme a decir, pues de este hay mil y un tratados, mil y una formas de describirlo, de decir lo que es. Y, cuando sientes que cientos de mariposas invaden tu estomago, lo reconoces, descubres que estas enamorado, pero… ¿Cómo reconocer cuando encuentras una verdadera amistad, una amistad que une mas allá de todas las dificultades, que estas unido a esa persona de alguna forma especial?

Yo tampoco lo descubrí hasta mucho tiempo después, cuando los recuerdos de aquellos años, de todas las aventuras vividas, se agolpan en mi mente.

Creo que, al principio, si intuíamos algo, que nos unía un lazo de amistad mas fuerte que los demás, pero ahora es cuando reconozco que lo nuestro fue una verdadera y sincera amistad, un sentimiento que no se puede describir con todas las palabras y letras que existen en el diccionario.

Por eso tengo miedo del futuro, porque no le tengo a mi lado para apoyarme y hacerme entrar en razón, para decirme que no me preocupe, que todo son imaginaciones mías…

.-.-.-.-.

Se que Hermione lo sabe, sabe que hoy estoy ausente. También es difícil para ella estar aquí.

Me agarra de la mano fuertemente, me transmite fuerzas en silencio, pues sabe que las palabras no sirven ahora. Veo sus lágrimas deslizarse por sus mejillas. Ambos estamos llorando por el día que es hoy…

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

Ron, se que le echas de menos, lo leo en tus ojos.

Se que miras hacia el frente, pero sin ver nada.

Tu mente se ha trasladado muy lejos en el tiempo, a días que sucedieron hace mucho, a recuerdos con sabor dulce y amargo.

Yo también le recuerdo, pero he aceptado poco a poco su marcha, tantos años que han pasado y mi mente piensa que no puede ya regresar. Desapareció de nuestras vidas desgraciadamente. Se sacrificó por nosotros para darlos la oportunidad de un futuro.

Tú piensas lo contrario que el resto. Eres el único que queda. Los demás aceptamos ese final irremediablemente. Tú, en cambio, piensas que algún día volverá. Te conozco muy bien, y se que seguirás pensando eso hasta que veas una prueba palpable de que no es cierto.

No voy a quitarte yo ese derecho, pues se que por ello es por lo que sigues día a día, por lo que vives alegre, intentando exprimir todo el jugo a la vida, disfrutando de cada cosa que tienes… porque así, cuando le vuelvas a ver (estas muy seguro de ello) podrás contarle todo, narrarle lo que has vivido.

.-.-.-.-.

Me gustaría sentir lo mismo que tú, me gustaría tener esa esperanza todavía en el corazón, pero sabes que yo soy muy racional, que me atengo a los hechos, y estos dijeron hace tiempo que él no estàque se ha ido para siempre. A veces me gustaría no ser así, ser gobernada por los sentimientos, ser más como tú… pero no puedo, yo soy así y aunque lo intente, no podría cambiar tanto.

A pesar de que se que es imposible, estoy a tu lado y te apoyo. Sabes que en mí puedes encontrar un pilar donde apoyarte cuando el viento te derriba, cuando las fuerzas te fallen. Cuando piensas que todo esta perdido se que me miras y recuerdas, y sigue latente, sin apagarse, esa pequeña llama en tu interior, pues, antes de llegar a amarnos tan profundamente, fuimos amigos muy cercanos, y es ese sentimiento el que ves en mi cuando piensas que vas a desfallecer en tu lucha por recordarlo.

.-.-.-.-.

Sabes que estoy a tu lado siempre, y por eso, ahora, te estrecho fuertemente la mano, para que no te pierdas en la tristeza, para que recuerdes el presente y no te quedes en el pasado. Se que es difícil no llorar en este día, yo misma lo hago, yo dejo que mis lagrimas fluyan por mi rostro, pero se que tengo que mirar hacia delante, hacia el futuro.

Es bueno recordar, pero no estancarse en los recuerdos.

Ahora no sirven las palabras de ánimo, es imposible, lo veo en tus ojos.

Estás en otro lugar. Lo conozco, pero yo, a diferencia de ti, hace tiempo que no quiero recordar profundamente, viajar hasta esa época. Es muy duro para mi pensar en esos años, regresar a ese tiempo. No sabes lo que lloro cuando leo lo que escribes. Nunca has visto mis lagrimas cuando recuerdo nuestros primeros años, nunca me has visto desfallecer, se que tengo que ser fuerte, para mi y para ti, no tengo que mostrar debilidad… me derrumbaría del todo y no puedo permitírmelo.

.-.-.-.-.

Y tampoco lo sabes, pero en noches de tormenta (como la de ahora), cuando los rayos surcan el cielo, cuando el viento sopla fuertemente y choca con los cristales, cuando el centro se encuentra cerca, me acurruco a tu lado, quiero sentir la seguridad que desprendes, quiero que me protejas y no recordar el día en que comenzó a cambiar todo. Tú no te das cuenta de esta debilidad que tengo, la única que me permito en mi vida.

.-.-.-.-.

A veces quisiera que nada de esto hubiera sucedido, que nada hubiera pasado, que no os hubiera conocido, pero se que es imposible, que era mi destino conocerte, conocerle, ser parte de un trío que se rompió al final. Los dos habéis sido muy importantes en mi vida. De alguna manera, él nos unió finalmente, y tú¿que puedo decir sobre ti, amor, parte de mi, amigo primero y después pareja, esposo…

Se que no he llegado a estar tan unida a él como lo estabais ambos, lo vuestro si que fue una amistad sin limites, y aunque yo era amiga vuestra, el entendimiento que tenias entre ambos era excepcional. Os entendíais sin palabras, casi sin gestos, sabias lo que el otro estaba pensando aunque estuvierais lejos uno del otro.

.-.-.-.-.

Y hoy, en el aniversario de esa fecha, cuando se cumplen ya tantos años de su desaparición, estamos aquí, yo recordándole con pesar y tú atesorando esa esperanza que tienes de que vuelva algún día no muy lejano…

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Miro al techo: los rayos, relámpagos y truenos de la tormenta ahora son más fuertes. Parece que es noche cerrada, la oscuridad lo envuelve todo, más faltan muchas horas para que eso suceda, ni siquiera es por la tarde, es mañana aun.

Me remuevo inquieta en mi asiento, estoy nerviosa, como todos los compañeros de mi curso. Una y otra vez agarro un mechón de mi pelo y lo estrujo entre mis dedos, retorciéndolo y chupándolo. Lo se, es una mala costumbre, pero no puedo quitarme, siempre lo he hecho desde que recuerdo… y siempre en momentos de gran nerviosismo, como ahora.

Yo no debería estar así, no deberíamos, pues nosotros no somos los protagonistas, pero es la primera vez que contemplamos una graduación de nuestros compañeros. No será la ultima que veamos, ya que hasta que nos toque el turno, todos los que están por delante de nosotros pasaran por ello, pero aun así, todos los de primer año (como yo) estamos nerviosos e intrigados por lo que sucederá hoy.

.-.-.-.-.

Con la mirada recorro una y otra vez la mesa de mi casa. Estoy en Gryffindor, como casi todos los de mi familia. Desde tiempos inmemoriales los Weasley siempre han quedado en esta casa. El valor nos caracteriza, el arrojo y la amistad sin límite nos acompaña. Eso fue lo que nos distingue de los demás. Pero como en toda afirmación hay una excepción, también aquí existe, y es mi primo. Lo distingo muy bien, su cabello destaca sobre todos los demás. Esta en la mesa de Slytherin. Antaño, estas dos casas fueron enemigos irreconciliables, pero ahora existe un pacto no escrito de tolerancia y cooperación entre ellos y nosotros. ¡Quien lo diría hace años!

Además, aparte de que él es el único perteneciente a la famita Weasley en estar en una casa distinta, también es el único en no poseer el característico pelo rojo que nos hace irreconocibles. Es rubio, como su padre. Ni él, ni yo, ni nadie de nuestra generación lo conoció, murió antes de que naciera, protegiendo a su pareja, la futura madre de su hijo aunque no lo supiera. Murió en una noche de tormenta (como la de ahora, peor que la de estos momentos), murió el mismo día en que acabó la guerra más sangrienta y más feroz de toda la historia. Murió casi unas horas antes de que se desterrase el mal de la faz de la tierra para siempre. Ahora es cuando se conoce su historia, ahora es cuando se supo lo que sucedió en los pasillos a través de la historia que escribió su madre para que no se olvidara…. Y ahora es por eso que las dos casas ahora son tan compañeras. Nunca se había visto tal acto de sacrificio entre esos dos rivales.

.-.-.-.-.

Observo como ríe, como se mueve, sin preocupaciones, sin nervios (no como yo, que todavía siento algo en mi interior). Veo como habla con el resto de los compañeros de su casa, como ríe los chistes, los comentarios. Como se animan entre si. Pero, a pesar de que muestra tan buen animo, se que por dentro esta enormemente triste, ya que la tormenta le recuerda la muerte de su padre. No lo conoció, pero eso no importa para sentirlo, para no observar ese deje de tristeza en sus ojos, disimulado entre capas y capas de protección. Yo le conozco muy bien, por algo somos muy cercanos en edad, y se lo que siente cuando el cielo esta tan abrumador y negro, tan amenazador y tan tormentoso. A él también le queda algún tiempo para dejar la escuela, ya que esta en su tercer curso. Es dos años mayor, y yo soy, de momento, la única hija de Bill Weasley, la única chica de esta generación Tengo muchos primos más, pero todos son muy pequeños todavía.

.-.-.-.-.

Miro ahora hacia la mesa de los profesores, ahí se encuentra una representación de mi familia. Están mis tíos: Ginny, Ron y Hermione. Estos dos últimos se cogen fuertemente la mano entre si, apoyándose, animándose y resistiendo, sin poder, que las lagrimas fluyan. También se lo que les sucede, se han juntado sus dos mayores pesadillas en un día: graduación y tormenta. Conozco toda la historia (como conozco también la de mi primo) y yo también estaría así si hubiera perdido a un amigo cercano justo en el mismo momento en que terminara la escuela, después de siete años justos, y con toda la vida por delante.

Ron no es profesor, como el resto, él solo se encuentra aquí desafortunadamente por hacer un favor, una sustitución de ultima hora de la profesora de vuelo… y por eso ahora esta en la ceremonia, y por eso esta ahora llorando al recordar…

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Siento que alguien me esta mirando profundamente. Son de esas miradas que sientes, no como las superficiales que tenemos normalmente, como las que existen ahora, en los instantes antes de la ceremonia. Esta es diferente, por eso me doy la vuelta y descubro de quien procede.

Lo intuía, es mi prima. Abby me observa atentamente desde la mesa de su casa. Si no fuera porque nuestros padres y madres son diferentes, bien podríamos ser hermanos. Somos idénticos en personalidad y vitalidad. Creo que ella sabe bien lo que pienso en estos momentos, aunque me esfuerce en disimularlo con bromas y risas con mis compañeros y amigos.

Le hago un gesto leve con la cabeza, para indicarle que he entendido su mirada. Me responde de igual manera, y no paso por alto el mechón de pelo que tiene en su boca. Esta nerviosa. Yo también lo estoy, siempre lo estoy en estas fechas. Siempre siento una gran tristeza en estos últimos días de curso. Mi interior se invade de pesar y de abatimientos, de honda tristeza que siempre oculto profundamente en mi interior.

.-.-.-.-.

Respondo automáticamente a mi acompañante. Intento seguir siendo el que soy, pero estos días son los que más esfuerzo hago por actuar, por aparentar algo que no siento, por representar un papel, por no mostrar mi debilidad… pues en estas fechas se cumple el aniversario de la muerte de alguien muy querido por mi, por mi padre. No le conocí, murió antes incluso que supiera que yo existía, pero eso no me impide que le quiera, que le añore, que le eche de menos, que sienta una profunda tristeza en estas fechas.

Todo el mundo me dice que soy igual que él, el mismo aspecto, el mismo pelo: rubio, aunque algunos reflejos rojizos delatan a la familia de mi madre. Me siento orgulloso de esto, pues él se sacrifico para que mi madre no muriera, que tuviera un futuro (cosa que a el se le negó por una mortífera maldición)… y también, ahí empezó el acercamiento entre estas dos casas rivales desde siempre, y ahora casi hermanas.

.-.-.-.-.

Miro a la mesa de los profesores. Se que mi madre esta aguantando a duras penas las lagrimas (como siempre por estas fechas) y me sorprendo un poco de ver que las dos personas que tiene a su lado lloran en silencio. No me acordaba ya de que significaba este día para ellos también.

Todo el mundo perdió a alguien en esos días de final de la guerra. Todo el mundo lloró amargamente la muerte de algún ser querido, todo el mundo se apenó y entristeció de la barbarie causada. Todo el mundo lloró, de alguna forma, la marcha de alguien… pero, a cambio, se ganó un nuevo comienzo y un nuevo amanecer libre de todo mal.

El futuro fue mejor a partir de aquel día de tormenta cuando ocurrió la batalla final… pero algo empañó la alegría de la victoria… alguien desapareció, se marchó, alguien que nadie esperaba y por eso están ahora ellos dos llorando al recordar.

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

No había conocido nunca una tormenta tan fuerte como esta. Bueno, si, cuando sucedió todo, cuando ocurrió la batalla final, cuando el mundo cambio a mejor, y cuando el final de su historia empezó a escribir sus ultimas palabras.

Con el paso del tiempo he aprendido a aceptar la realidad, que desapareció para no volver jamás. Muchos de nosotros, al principio, todavía esperábamos que apareciera, que todo hubiera sido una leve y corta marcha para luego volver… de eso hoy hace 14 años.

Lo recuerdo muy bien, los primeros momentos de incredulidad ante lo sucedido, las primeras muestras de duda, las primeras… "aceptaciones" Yo he sido de los últimos en ceder ante las evidencias… me negaba a aceptar que Harry había desaparecido para siempre, pero los días, las semanas, los meses y finalmente los años pasaron… y el no aparecía.

.-.-.-.-.

A veces, cuando estoy en mi cabaña, en las orillas del bosque, junto a Fang, recuerdo todos los momentos que hemos pasado juntos. No fueron muchos, pero si los suficientes para conocer a un muchacho con unas ganas increíbles por la vida, por la magia y por hacer lo que era lo correcto. Recuerdo los primeros momentos en que le vi, no parecía asustado, a pesar de encontrarse con un ser el doble de grande que un hombre (no como su primo que temblaba asustado). En ese instante ya percibí su valor, sus ganas de enfrentarse a lo que fuera lo que le deparase el futuro. Es tan difícil de aceptar que sólo pudiese disfrutar de siete años más desde ese día en que descubrió quién y que era.

El paraguas que lleve (y donde están escondidos los trozos de mi varita) todavía está arrinconando en un rincón de mi casa. Lo cojo y, cerrando los ojos, recuerdo su aspecto ese primer día de nuestro encuentro. Cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya desde aquello. Con tristeza siempre lo vuelvo a dejar en su sitio. No quiero recordar, no quiero volver a pensar que la vida, a veces, es muy injusta con algunas personas.

.-.-.-.-.

Y ahora, después de tanto tiempo y por causas del ciego azar, ha coincido todo, esos hechos marcados a fuego en nuestros corazones: una graduación en la fecha exacta de su muerte. Y, por si no fuera suficiente, una tormenta tan fiera y terrible como la de la batalla final.

.-.-.-.-.

Todo el mundo que le conocía bien, coincidimos que, desde entonces, desde la batalla donde derrotara a Voldemort, no fue igual. Algo dentro de él cambio, pero a nadie se lo quiso decir. A nadie. Ni siquiera a sus mejores amigos que hoy están aquí, cerca de mí llorando en su aniversario. Era algo que se notaba, pero que no se podía explicar, un brillo en sus ojos, una sensación extraña, un algo que le envolvía…

Después de todos estos años seguimos sin ponernos de acuerdo, cada uno percibía algo distinto.

Yo creo que era algo que sabia, pero que no nos lo quería decir. Era como si supiera que pronto nos abandonaría pero que no quería hacernos sufrir y por eso no lo compartía, era así de bondadoso.

.-.-.-.-.

Desde mi asiento veo la ceremonia llegar a su punto más emotivo, la entrega de los diplomas que acreditan la graduación. Uno a uno los adolescentes que han terminado se levantan y recogen el pergamino de manos de la directora. McGonagall sonríe al felicitarles al darles la mano. Ella es la que ocupa el cargo más alto desde la muerte de Dumbledore, acaecida en la batalla. Es extraño, después de tantos años, todavía no consigo olvidar los gestos y las palabras que pronunciaba él cuando llegaban los jóvenes de dieciocho años a su altura y hacia lo mismo que hace Minerva ahora.

Yo nunca llegue a graduarme, funestos hechos los impidieron. Pero, a pesar de ello, no me rendí nunca y siempre estuvo Albus allí, apoyándome y animándome a que hiciera algo con mi vida, que no desfalleciera aunque todo estuviese en mi contra, que luchase por lo que quería conseguir…. A él le debo este asiento en la mesa de los profesores y el puesto de profesor de Cuidados de las Criaturas Mágicas.

Dos figuras muy importantes desaparecieron de nuestras vidas en un muy corto espacio de tiempo. Dos magos tremendamente excepcionales a su manera. Dos magos a los que nunca podremos olvidar.

Siempre estaremos recordándoles…

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

La ceremonia ya se acaba. Los últimos alumnos están ya caminando para recibir su merecido diploma. Han sido siete años de duros trabajos que se resumen en ese pergamino que ahora recogen de las manos de la directora.

Recuerdo, como si fuera ayer, la primera ceremonia de este tipo que presidio McGonagall. Fue precisamente a nosotros, nosotros fuimos los primeros, y estrenaba el cargo, pues pocos días antes sucedió lo que todo cambió: la batalla y el fin de la guerra.

Entonces había muchos sitios vacíos en las mesas, gente que murió defendiendo el castillo, defendiendo las cosas que creía, y sobre todos, defendiendo el bien y la bondad. Murieron para evitar que el mal ganase y, por su valioso sacrificio, nosotros ahora tenemos un futuro hacia donde mirar.

.-.-.-.-.

Veo los últimos en pasar, los últimos en recoger los diplomas, y distingo entre ellos a aquel que dará el discurso de despedida, un homenaje que hacen los alumnos para dar gracias a los profesores por todos esos años dedicados. Siento un pinchazo en el corazón al recordar quien tuvo ese honor en nuestro año.

Bajo la vista, no quiero escuchar, no quiero recordar. No quiero revivir de nuevo aquel discurso de homenaje a los profesores que, poco a poco y sin que nos diéramos cuenta, se convirtió en un homenaje a Hogwarts, al resto de los alumnos, a la magia… un tributo a todo lo que había disfrutado y vivido… y su despedida, aunque de eso nos dimos cuenta unos minutos mas adelante…cuando desapareció de nuestras vidas totalmente.

.-.-.-.-.

Hermione me aprieta fuerte la mano, sabe en que estoy pensando. Me conoce muy bien y sabe que, en estos instantes, yo no estoy aquí, no estoy en ninguna parte.

Ella es fuerte, tiene que serlo, por mí, por nuestra hija, por el niño que viene de camino. Si, ya sabemos que es un niño, un sano y fuerte niño que continuamente esta dando patadas y haciéndose de notar en su barriga de seis meses. Hoy estàextrañamente, calmado, como si supiese nuestro dolor en esta fecha, como si supiese lo que pasa. Todavía no sabemos que nombre ponerle. Hemos barajado muchos, hemos pensado en muchas posibilidades, pero, como si fuera un pacto, ninguno de los dos hemos sugerido su nombre, el nombre del amigo que se fue.

Se que Hermione piensa que no volverá. Todos lo hacen… excepto yo. Yo todavía pienso que está en alguna parte y, cuando sea, da igual tarde o temprano, volverá.

Si, todavía lo pienso a pesar de que hoy, exactamente hoy, hayan pasado catorce años de su marcha.

No desfallezco en mi lucha por conservar el recuerdo. Fue un gran amigo, una gran persona y yo siento, en lo más profundo de mi corazón, que mientras crea muy fuertemente en su regreso, este se producirá algún día, pero que, si lo pierdo, si me rindo y desfallezco, si dejo que la llama de la esperanza de apague, entonces si que no podrá suceder, que no podrá regresar.

Lucharé.

Luchare hasta que no pueda más.

Lucharé por conservar esta esperanza en mi corazón.

…. Y espero que sirva.

……………Se que lo va a hacer.

_.-.-.-.-.-._

_-.-.-.-.-._

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer.  
Dentro de, aproximadamente, una semana, un nuevo capitulo.  
Besos miles.  
Lady Lily_


	7. Capitulo 6: “¡Maldito!”

_Saludos :D__  
Lo siento por retrasarme (tenia el capitulo preparado desde hace dias) pero, entre unas cosas y otras, pues se demoro un poquillo :P  
En fin, que ahora si tienen un nuevo capitulo.  
Espero que les guste  
Besos miles_

_Por cierto, las contestaciones a los reviews estan al finalizar el capitulo (muchisimas, muchisimas, muchisimas gracias a todas las personas que dejan algun pequeño comentario, estoy muy agradecida por ello :D)_

**

* * *

Capitulo 6: "¡Maldito!"**

_Los últimos alumnos de séptimo avanzan y recogen el diploma que les acredita de su graduación, de la terminación de los estudios en el colegio. La directora McGonagall tiene un gesto para cada uno, un asentimiento, una leve inclinación. A todos y cada uno les conoce muy bien, han pasado siete años juntos, entre las paredes del castillo, enseñándoles magia, aprendiendo vida. Todos ellos tienen un pasado, un presente, y ahora un futuro delante suyo. Un futuro al que mirar, un futuro lleno de paz. Las desgracias se han quedado atrás…_

_Minerva sonríe, aunque, en su interior, no deja de sentirse triste por la situación en la que se encuentra. Da la mano a los alumnos, aunque le hubiera gustado no ser la protagonista directa, estar en la mesa de los profesores mirando como otro lo hacia… como siempre lo hacia el anterior director: Albus Dumbledore. Sonríe a pesar de que la tristeza le invade por dentro. Tiene que fingir, tiene que demostrar fortaleza a pesar de lo sucedido, tiene que demostrar que todo esta bien ahora…_

_Da la mano a los alumnos, a los pocos que hay de séptimo. _

_Este año hay muy pocos. Muchos sitios vacíos se han quedado. Muchos asientos sin su dueño desde la batalla. Muchos pergaminos se quedaran encima de la mesa sin ser entregado a su dueño. Muchas vidas han sido destrozadas antes incluso de poder empezar a vivir._

_Han pasado sólo dos semanas desde aquello, pero todavía no han podido recobrar la normalidad._

_Ve pasar los rostros de aquellos que sobrevivieron, muchos tienen el alma en pena, pues saben que disfrutan de un privilegio que muchos de sus compañeros nunca lo harán. Están muertos. Murieron en la batalla final, defendiendo el colegio, no dejando que el mal lo inundase._

_Al final el bien ganó, pero ¡a que precio, llevándose la vida de muchos magos y muchachos que recién empezaban a vivir en plenitud la vida. _

_Muchos sueños se rompieron, muchas vidas cambiaron a partir de ese momento._

_Y, la primera, ella. Minerva McGonagall se había convertido, de la noche a la mañana en directora del gran colegio de magia y hechicería llamado Hogwarts._

_No era que no le gustase el puesto, siempre había querido apoyar a los alumnos, ayudarles a encontrar su camino… siempre había deseado estar en el puesto en el que estaba ahora… pero, a pesar de todo ello, sentía pena por esta ahí, por la forma de conseguirlo. Añoraba al anciano director. Añoraba el brillo de sus ojos cuando un alumno recién graduado le daba la mano. Añoraba el recuerdo de cómo ayudaba, en sus primeros días, a todos y cada uno de los alumnos…_

_Cuando se dio cuenta de que empezaba a perderse en sus recuerdos, ya iba por los últimos diplomas. En sus manos quedaban tan sólo tres pergaminos, y la ceremonia terminaría pronto… hasta el siguiente año._

_Ahora era ella la máxima responsable del colegio: tenia que permanecer segura y transmitirlo a los demás… tal y como hacia Dumbledore cuando vivía._

_No le hacia falta leer los nombres de las tres personas que quedaban, ella lo sabia bien._

_Al menos, le alegraba que los tres hubieran sobrevivido a la batalla, les tenía mucho aprecio y sabia que todos y cada uno de los componentes del trío era especial, tremendamente especial._

_.-._

_Primero pasó el pelirrojo._

_Ya no era aquel niño asustadizo que subió tembloroso a probarse el sombrero seleccionador. No, ahora era un hombre hecho y derecho. Un joven con las ideas claras y sabiendo que, hiciese lo que hiciese con su vida, si estaba orgulloso de si mismo, lo demás no importaba. Ya no le interesaba destacar sobre los demás, había conseguido encontrar el camino a la felicidad._

_Ronald Weasley cogió el pergamino de la directora y de su anterior jefa de casa._

_Si, estaba tremendamente orgullosa de él._

_.-._

_A continuación subió la única mujer del trío._

_¿Que decir de ella? Siempre le había sorprendido la tenacidad con la que estudiaba y se sumergía en los libros, llegándose a cuestionar ella, su profesora, si el sombrero seleccionador se había confundido por única vez… pero no, hubo muchos sucesos que demostraron que en el interior de la muchacha se escondía una verdadera Gryffindor. Su valor estaba bastante demostrado, a pesar de refugiarse continuamente entre las páginas de los libros._

_Sonrió abiertamente cuando a Hermione Granger le entregó el diploma. _

_Se sentía, también, tremendamente orgullosa de aquella muchacha._

_.-._

_Y, por ultimo, pero no menos importante, subió el ultimo miembro del trío._

_Ahí si que no tenía palabras para describir totalmente cuantos sentimientos le albergaban cuando le vio acercarse a recoger el diploma de la graduación: orgullo, cariño, esperanza…. Muchos, muchos sentimientos entremezclados. Para ella no era el-niño-que-vivió, para ella no era aquel que había derrotado al mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos, para ella no era un héroe, no era un salvador… para ella, sencillamente, era Harry Potter. Un muchacho con una vida llena de sufrimiento y dolor y con un futuro por delante que vivir. Para ella era uno más sencillamente… pero eso si, especial en muchos sentidos._

_Ahora, al terminar la guerra, al retornar a la paz, ya podría vivir la vida tranquila y placentera que se le había negado desde aquel día fatídico de Halloween, cuando las vidas de sus padres fueron arrebatadas. Ahora ya podría disfrutar de un futuro totalmente libre de cualquier problema y mal._

_Estaban frente a frente._

_Le estrechó la mano fuertemente, tal y como había hecho con las demás personas, aunque quizás ahora lo hiciera con más sentimiento, con más fuerza pues él había sido como un hijo para ella._

_.-._

_La ceremonia llegó a su punto más emotivo: cuando un alumno, elegido por sus compañeros, daba el discurso de homenaje a los profesores que, año tras año (y así hasta completar los siete), les habían enseñado a utilizar la magia, a aprender a vivir…_

_El ultimo en recoger el diploma se dirigió hacia el lugar habilitado para el discurso. Él había sido el elegido, el que sus compañeros habían decidido que fuera quién pronunciase aquellas palabras._

_.-._

_Harry se situó frente al resto del comedor. Sus ojos recorrieron uno por uno a los profesores que se sentaban en la gran mesa, justo a su derecha. Después, y antes de empezar a hablar, su mirada fue posándose en cada una de las mesas que tenía enfrente. Casa por casa observó los rostros de las personas, y casa por casa recordó a quién pertenecían los lugares vacíos que se encontraban por doquier. _

_Por ultimo llegó a la que había sido, hasta entonces, su casa, a Gryffindor. Allí estaban, sus compañeros de casa, sus compañeros de clases, sus compañeros de habitación… sus amigos. Todos mirándole y esperando que empezase para, después, celebrar con alegria aquel día. _

_No pudo dejar de notar el nerviosismo en su interior, un nerviosismo diferente al que tenían todos ellos… y notó también algo más, una profunda tristeza, un tremendo abatimiento por saber que ese, el día más importante y feliz de todos, se convertiría en lo contrario… sobretodo a aquellas dos personas que le habían precedido en la entrega de diplomas y que ahora miraba fijamente, intentando que así, las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, pudieran serle de utilidad. Podía echarse atrás, cambiar su decisión, pero ello acarrearía fatídicas consecuencias… para todos. Su destino ya estaba decidido desde hacia días, y si había conseguido un poco más de tiempo, había sido por ellos, por disfrutar de lo que una vez se prometieron. Sabia que lo que sucedería a continuación les iba a doler y de que manera (puesto que les conocía a la perfección, y sabia que nunca se lo perdonarían) pero estaba decidido, no podía echarse atrás. Por ellos, porque disfrutasen de un futuro lejos de toda maldad. _

_Interiormente les pidió perdón por lo que iba a hacer y apoyándose silenciosamente en las personas que veía, en sus amigos, en sus hermanos de vida, empezó el discurso, empezó su despedida…_

_-Estos siete años los hemos pasado rodeados de profesores que se esforzaban en transmitirnos su sabiduría, que se esforzaban en enseñarnos que hay que superarse día a día, e intentar ser una mejor persona. Estos siete años los hemos pasado rodeados de compañeros, gente que estaba a nuestro lado, personas que estaban ahí, silenciosamente, apoyándonos y animándonos a continuar. Muchos de ellos ya no están, se sacrificaron para darnos a todos la oportunidad de un futuro – calló un instante y oyó el silencio que invadía el comedor, un silencio lleno de tristeza por las personas que no estaba allí para disfrutar de los frutos de la paz – En estos siete años, todos y cada uno de nosotros hemos comprendido lo que significa amar la vida, la amistad, las ganas de superarnos cada día, a darnos cuenta de que la magia lo rodea todo, incluso nuestra propia existencia…._

_.>>.La vida ha sido maravillosa en el colegio, una experiencia irrepetible, pero, como todo lo bueno, se acaba en algún momento. Hoy ha llegado la hora de decir adiós a los muros de la escuela donde todos hemos crecido, tanto física como psíquicamente. Ya no somos niños temblorosos y con miedo, ahora nos hemos convertido en hombres y mujeres con un futuro por delante, con oportunidades jamás imaginadas y con un montón de cosas por hacer – Harry sintió como se le formaba un gran nudo en su estomago… sabia que llegaba el final – Y ahora, ahora tenemos que despedirnos de las clases donde aprendimos cosas que jamás habíamos imaginado, de los profesores que nos enseñaron materias que no sabíamos que existían, de los pasillos, de la sala común donde pasamos grandes ratos, de los dormitorios donde descansamos tanto… Nos tenemos que despedir de todo el castillo, al que, yo por mi parte, he considerado mi hogar y de vosotros, de los profesores y compañeros a los que hemos considerado hermanos, "familia"_

_.>>.Y ahora, después de estos siete años transcurridos aquí, entre las paredes de la escuela, es cuando me doy cuenta de que todavía me queda mucho por aprender, pero que lo más importante, lo más básico, ya esta en mi interior. Vosotros – se volvió hacia la gran mesa que presidía el comedor –profesores, nos habéis enseñado a vivir…_

_.-._

_Un gran aplauso inundó el comedor cuando las últimas palabras fueron dichas: había sido un discurso emotivo, lleno de sentimientos, donde cada uno de los que escuchaba se había sentido reflejado en las palabras, todo compartían aquel sentimiento de melancolía por abandonar el lugar donde habían sido tan felices y donde habían vivido durante unos siete maravillosos años. Y, todos y cada uno, agradecía a los profesores el haberles enseñado a vivir, a ser mejores personas._

_Quizás fue por eso, por las lágrimas que les había arrancado las palabras, que todo el mundo pensó que la persona que había pronunciado el discurso lloraba silenciosamente por lo mismo… no sabían que se debía a otra razón bien distinta._

_.-._

_Los aplausos siguieron sonando cuando Harry bajo de la mesa de los profesores, después de estrechar emotiva y fuertemente la mano a cada uno de los que allí se sentaban. Lo hacia en su nombre y en nombre de sus compañeros. No era su mano, era la de todos sus alumnos que, en ese día, dejarían la escuela._

_.-._

_Se dirigió entonces a su mesa, al lugar donde se encontraban sus compañeros y amigos… y paró enfrente de ellos. El ruido de los aplausos seguía a su alrededor._

_- No os preocupéis por mí. Siempre estaremos juntos – dijo a sus dos "hermanos" mientras les daba un fuerte abrazo. Nadie más que la persona que se encontraban al lado pudo oír esto._

_Después, y dejando a sus dos mejores amigos con el rostro lleno de duda, pues no sabían que significaba aquello, Harry se dirigió a la joven pelirroja y también le dijo unas misteriosas palabras… frase que ella comprendería más adelante, cuando supiese que llevaba una nueva vida en su interior._

_.-._

_Tras estas enigmáticas palabras, y todavía con el ensordecedor aplauso que dirigían a los profesores, se dirigió hacia las puertas el comedor. Fue entonces cuando el ruido cesó de repente y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia él, como un imán irresistible todos y cada uno de los presentes seguía su lento pero incesante caminar hacia la salida. _

_Harry, ajeno a lo que le rodeaba, se concentraba cada vez más en lo que iba a hacer. No seria difícil, ya lo había hecho una vez, pero ahora… suspiró, no iba a ser fácil. Intentó no pensar en nada más que no fuera lo que iba a hacer, no pensar en sus amigos, no pensar en nadie, no pensar en el futuro… no pensar, no pensar…_

_Quiso caer, arrodillarse y suplicar, pero por mucho que, en su interior, quisiese cambiar todo lo que iba a suceder, sabia que tenia que ser así… y también sabia que nunca se lo perdonarían… sobretodo Ron, habían hecho una promesa hace tiempo y él la iba a incumplir._

_-"Lo siento" – murmuraba una y otra vez mientras veía las puertas del comedor acercarse – "Lo siento, lo siento mucho" – sacó su varita, sabía lo que tenia que hacer. Con lagrimas en los ojos, miró hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos y murmuró antes de pronunciar el hechizo… y desaparecer… – "Perdonarme… por favor"_

_oooooooOOOOOOOOOoooooooooo_

Ron ya no pudo más, los recuerdos se amontonaban en su mente, y, en cuanto el último alumno de séptimo curso recogió el diploma de manos de la directora, se levantó y, corriendo a través de las mesas (para asombro de todos los profesores y de los alumnos presentes en la graduación) salió del comedor.

.-.

Corrió y corrió desesperado hasta que, cansado y agotado, se dejó caer en medio del bosque, con el cuerpo dolido y el alma rota de pena. Dejó que la lluvia cayese sin descanso sobre él, mezclándose con las lágrimas que salían de su rostro. No sentía la lluvia, no oía el rugir de la tormenta, no veía los relámpagos, ni oía los truenos… nada más que sentía el dolor en su interior.

Por mucho que hubiesen pasado años y años, aquella noche estaba grabada a fuego en su interior, aquellas ultimas palabras, aquellos últimos gestos, aquellas ultimas miradas… todo ello lo recordaba cada noche sin descanso… y hoy… después de catorce años… después de ver un trozo de graduación en el colegio…

No había podido soportarlo más.

Tenia que salir de ahí, de la pesadilla que se hacia realidad.

Había sido un instante, un solo segundo, pero que bastó para no querer permanecer más en la ceremonia. Había sido cuando recordase las palabras que había pronunciado él, su discurso… y justo entonces se había dado cuenta del verdadero significado que tenían aquellas palabras, de lo que significaban realmente… se dio cuenta de… algo…

.-.¡.¡.¡Maldito!.!.! – gritó al oscuro día, al oscuro bosque, a todo y cuanto le rodeaba - ¡.¡.¡Maldito!.!.!. ¡.¡.¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?.!.!. ¡.¡.¡Maldito Harry!.!.!. ¡.¡.¡Nosotros podríamos haberte ayudado!.!.!. ¡.¡.¡Lo sabes muy bien!.!.!. ¡.¡.¡Hermione y yo siempre estábamos a tu lado!.!.!. ¡.¡.¿Por que no quisiste que te ayudáramos?.!.!. ¡.¡.¡Podíamos haber hecho algo!.!.!. ¡.¡.¡Harry!.!.!. ¡.¡.¡Maldito!.!.! – sus manos chapoteaban con desesperación en los charcos que se habían creado a su alrededor mientras gritaba y gritaba cada vez más fuerte - ¡.¡.¡Maldito!.!.!. ¡.¡.¡Maldito!.!.!. ¡.¡.¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?.!.!. ¡.¡.¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?.!.!. ¡.¡.¡Maldito!.!.!.¡.¡.¡Maldito!.!.!. ¡.¡.¡Maldito!.!.!. ¡.¡.¡Maldito!.!.!. ¡.¡.¡Maldito!.!.!. ¡.¡.¡Maldito!.!.!. ¡.¡.¡Maldito!.!.!. ¡.¡.¡Maldita sea!.!.!. ¡.¡.¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?.!.!. ¡.¡.¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?.!.!. ¡.¡.¿Por qué incumpliste nuestra promesa?.!.!. ¡.¡.¿Por qué te fuiste para no volver?.!.!

Sus gritos se mezclaban con el ruido creciente de la tormenta, con el devastador rugir del cielo, más no le importaba, sólo quería gritar y gritar, desahogar su alma, dejarse la voz en el intento no le importaba, sólo quería dejar salir su dolor…

¿Por qué no había comprendido hasta entonces el significado oculto en las palabras, en el discurso?

Ciega amistad. Que ciego había estado, que poco había querido ver más allá. Estúpido¿cómo no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces. ¿Cómo?. ¿Cómo…?

.-.

La ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo, no la sentía, no sentía nada, nada que no fuera su dolor, sus lágrimas caer por su rostro. Su garganta, quebrada de tanto gritar, le dolía bastante… Todo su cuerpo le dolía, pero lo que más era el alma, esa si que estaba rota…. deshecha

Con la poca voz que le quedaba logró pronunciar una última palabra antes de desmayarse sobre el suelo mojado, mezcla de lluvia y de lágrimas amargas…

.-.Maldito

.-.

¡Qué poco sabía él que alguien que conocía muy, pero que muy bien, observaba su desesperación, y deseaba poder solucionar todo cuanto antes!

Harry, fiel a la promesa que había hecho antes de marcharse, seguía estando al lado de sus amigos, siempre habían estado juntos (aunque ninguno de ellos lo supiera), de una forma u otra lo habían estado.

Se sentó al lado de la figura inmóvil del pelirrojo, sin sentir la lluvia, sin sentir las gotas que caían a su alrededor, no sentía nada… Se sentó y rozó una de las manos, aquella donde estaba el anillo que demostraba la unión que tenían ahora sus dos amigos. Si, siempre lo había intuido, siempre había pensado que acabarían juntos… y no se había equivocado, formaban una pareja perfecta en todos los sentidos.

Cómo había deseado poder compartir aquellos momentos inolvidables en sus vidas, como había deseado ser él uno de los testigos de la boda, como había deseado ser el padrino de su primera hija… cuantas cosas había trascurrido y cuantas había visto, siendo él tan sólo un espectador, sin poder intervenir. Cuantas lagrimas derramadas cuando veía como la desesperación se apoderaba de todos y cada uno de los que conocía, y aceptaban, irremediablemente, su marcha, su "final"… excepto su mejor amigo, aquel que estaba ahora, desmayado, junto a él.

.-.Ron, por favor, no dejes de creer en mi regreso. – dijo, aunque sabia que no podía oírle, que estaba en un espacio donde las palabras no se escuchaban… nunca llegarían a su amigo, pero no por ello dejo de hablar - Ahora tu eres lo único que me mantiene en el lugar donde estoy… si dejas que la desesperación se apodere de ti, si dejas que esa esperanza de tu corazón se apague… entonces… entonces… - no pudo continuar hablando, pues un ruido le llamó la atención, una figura venia corriendo bajo la débil lluvia que caía ahora, una persona que conocía.

Hermione se acercaba sin importarle nada más, sin importarle la lluvia o el viento, sin importarle nada más que Ron. Por ello, ya se tenia que marchar, irse… no podía quedarse más…no podía dejar que nadie le viera… todavía…

.-.Por favor, Ron, perdóname de nuevo – dijo antes de desaparecer entre las gotas de lluvia.

_

* * *

__Por favor... no me maten (basicamente porque si no, no podre continuar con la historia, jeje)  
Besos mil y gracias por leerme (y tambien muchisimas gracias a las personas que dejan sus valiosos comentarios, muchas gracias :D) _

_Contestaciones a los reviews (capitulos 4 y 5)_

_**.>.cervatilla.>. **Muchas gracias! (por este y por todos los mensajes que me has escrito) No sabes lo feliz que me hace ver que lo que escribo gusta tanto. Espero que te siga gustando la historia. Besos miles (y de nuevo, muchas gracias) Nos vemos._

_**.>.sarah-keyko.>.** Muchas gracias a ti tambien por leer la historia, muchisimas gracias. Y si, ahora voy a continuar con la historia hasta que termine, suficientes meses ha estado esta musa dormida, y ahora esta hiperactiva y con ganas de terminar :D Espero que te siga gustando el fic. Muchos besosss._

_**.>.ophelia dakker.>.** Hola, muchas gracias por el comentario (aunque cortito, si que has captado un poquillo del sentimiento del fic) Si, es un poco triste… pero es que tiene que ser asi, lo siento… Muchos besos y espero que te siga gustando el fic (a pesar de lo triste que es) Ciao_

_  
Pd: Hay cierta parte del "discurso de graduacion" que esta muy basada en cierta parte de otro de mis fics (disculparme, pero es uno de mis favoritos, asi que es normal que lo recuerde mucho... a pesar de que fue de los primeros que escribí ;D)  
Ciao y, de nuevo, gracias por leer!_


	8. Capitulo 7: “Desesperación”

Saludos de nuevo a todos y todas :D

Como pueden ver, aquí vengo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia bajo el brazo.

Espero que les guste, y bueno… parece ser que voy a terminar los dos fics que llevo desde hace tiempo a la vez, pues este también esta en sus últimos capítulos, pero como pasa en el otro (abro publicidad, jeje mi continuación del quinto libro cierro publi) también tiene una continuación y… ¡Cerraremos la trilogía!

Ahora si, muchas gracias por leerme, por dejarme comentarios (los agradezco de veras, ah, y las contestaciones al final, muchísimas gracias a todos vosotros) y, sobretodo, por disfrutar de la historia.

Muchos besos y… A leer (y, como siempre, espero que les guste :D)

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capitulo 7: "Desesperación"**

_"Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, muchos días, semanas, meses… desde aquel fatídico día, aquella tarde… aquella tormenta. Desde que la desesperanza se apoderará del último de todos ellos, del único que todavía creía en su regreso. Ya nadie más de todos ellos creía que volvería, ya nadie más tenia esa pequeña y minúscula esperanza de que volviera… condenándolo al ocaso absoluto y a un final no deseado… pues era tal la fuerza de la unión que, mientras uno quedase con esa convicción, con esa idea de su retorno, Harry podría permanecer entre la delgada línea que separaba a los vivos de los muertos. Pero… si todos los lazos se separaban y deshacían, si no existiera nada que lo atase a la vida, a la realidad… pronto, muy pronto, él desaparecería… para no volver… aunque de esto nada sabia nadie… y quizás, nunca lo sabrían…_

_Desde aquel trágico día, desde aquel momento en que el ultimo superviviente de todos ellos, de que Ron Weasley, dejase de luchar, dejase de creer, y se rindiese a la triste realidad… desde aquel mismo momento fue cuando empezó todo..."_

_.-._

Fue aquel momento, cuando Hermione llegó al centro del bosque, y encontró a Ron abatido, derrotado y, finalmente, empapado por la lluvia que caía, cuando la esperanza se desvaneció del todo en él. Hermione, sin saber que había pasado, sin haber llegado a oír las palabras gritadas al viento, sin haber escuchado, sentía que algo en él se había quebrado y roto, y que, desde aquel momento, ya no seria el mismo… lo notaba en sus ojos cuando los abrió al despertar: sólo desesperación y tristeza asomaban de ellos, no más esperanzas, no más alegrías… _no más futuro_. Sin saber porqué, se quedó con Ron, abrazada fuertemente, hasta que la tormenta pasó, pero, como si el tiempo hiciera juego con el carácter del pelirrojo, el cielo se tornó blanquecino, y el sol no volvió a asomar hasta mucho tiempo después.

.-.

Fue, en verdad, un verano muy gris, y triste, como si estuviera abatido, si pudiera llegar a sentir eso. Los rayos del sol no traspasaban las nubes, y sólo, una mayor claridad o una mayor oscuridad, distinguían al día de la noche. Todo se envolvía en brumas, como nunca antes se hubiera recordado. Y, en una casa en concreto, una persona vagaba lenta y pesadamente, y se encontraba como el tiempo: sin vida, sin colores… _sin esperanzas_.

.-.

Decir también que, desde aquel día, Ron se había vuelto tremendamente distinto: sólo se levantaba cada mañana si tenía obligaciones, cosas que hacer (y cuando no las tenia, se quedaba ahí, todo el día acostado y sin ganas de nada), se sentía perdido, sin rumbo, sin ganas por la vida, sin la sensación de querer un futuro. La desesperación, la tristeza y la desgana se habían apoderado fuertemente de él: nada existía, nada salvo su desesperación, _su no esperanza_.

Y, desde aquella tormenta, ni una leve sonrisa había asomado de su rostro: toda la alegría había desaparecido de su ser, se había desvanecido sin rastro, convirtiéndole en una persona que vagaba por la vida sin saber que hacer… todo su "yo" anterior había muerto en ese día de tormenta.

Muchos amigos y conocidos habían ido a verle a su casa desde el primer día, desde que conociesen el estado de depresión al que se había sumido repentinamente. Habían ido a darle apoyo, ánimos, para hacerle ver que la vida merecía la pena ser vivida, que tenia cosas por las que luchar, que no se sumergiese en la oscuridad… más de nada servia y Ron seguía sumido en la desesperanza, encerrado en si mismo, sin querer agarrar las manos que le tendían todos los que conocía: Hermione, sus padres, su familia, sus amigos…

.-.

Sus cosas, aquellos tesoros de los que se había sentido orgulloso hasta entonces, aquella historia que tanto trabajo y esfuerzo le había costado, se encontraba ahora revuelta y tirada por el suelo. Las hojas arrancadas y esparcidas por doquier en la mesa y en el suelo, unos segundos después de regresar a su casa, después de que le llevase Hermione de vuelta y a descansar, entrase y arrasase todo, en un gran ataque de furia y rabia: ya no tenia importancia todo ello, ya no había necesidad de seguir escribiendo. Justo entonces, cuando pisase el lugar, cuando vio allí, encima de la mesa, el montón de pergaminos que contaba sus años de escuela… justo entonces, una rabia inmensa se había apoderado de él y había querido destruir todo aquello… pues amargos recuerdos le llegaban a la mente cuando lo miraba.

Por un instante dudó, en un impulso de ultimo momento dudó, enfrente de la chimenea, con las llamas ya chispeantes, ansiosas del papel que tenia en sus manos… y, no supo el porqué, pero desistió destruir esos pergaminos por el fuego, aunque si que los tiró y los lanzó al suelo, desperdigándolos y dejándolos a merced del polvo y del paso del tiempo.

Desde entonces, así había permanecido la habitación: cerrada y sin limpiar, pues nadie, ni siquiera Hermione, la persona más cercana a él, su esposa y amiga, se había atrevido a invadir aquel lugar de intimidad suyo: dejó todo tal cual estaba, sin limpiar. Y, por razones inexplicables entonces, ya fuera porque las letras de los pergaminos transmitieran algún tipo de hechizo, que ninguno de los papeles voló fuera de la habitación (a pesar de permanecer la ventana abierta siempre, ni siquiera eso cambió), y, tampoco, el polvo ni el paso de los días, afectó a los que ahí estaba escrito: todo se encontraba como si fuera el primer día… aunque no hubiera ya nadie que entrase a ese lugar.

.-.

Hermione, desde aquel instante en que le encontrase tendido en medio de la lluvia y sintiese como nadie ese profundo cambio en Ron, permanecía a su lado, callaba y aguantaba, brindándole un apoyo silencioso, una compañía siempre, una fortaleza como jamás había tenido hasta entonces y resistiendo siempre, tenia que ser fuerte, más de lo que había sido hasta entonces, por ella (para no caer en la misma desesperación), por Ron (para ayudarle a ver que la vida era radiante y merecía la pena ser vivida… aunque ya hubiese perdido todo rumbo, toda esperanza), por su hija… y por el hijo que venia de camino.

Un niño…

Un niño que, desde aquel día de la tormenta, permanecía en quietud, sin hacerse notar mucho, como si compartiese la tristeza de su padre. Un niño que, día a día, crecía sano y fuerte en su vientre.

.-.

Hermione cuidaba de su familia en silencio, sin quejarse, ahora que ella se había conversito en la única tabla que podía mantener a todos en medio de esa desesperación que se había apoderado de Ron…

Callaba y no se quejaba, ayudada por sus padres, por los propios y por los de Ron. Pedía ayuda cuando la necesitaba, más era poca, pues siempre conseguía desenvolverse bien con todo lo que tenía que hacer: había dejado el cargo de profesora en Hogwarts, y ahora se centraba en su familia todo lo que podía.

Pero, a pesar de su total entrega, al caer la noche, cuando se acostaba al lado de Ron (silencioso, ausente) cuando el silencio invadía la casa, sentía que el cansancio se apoderaba de ella fuertemente y deseaba, con toda su alma, que todo eso se solucionase algún día no muy lejano… ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas para resistir.

Y así, día tras día, al levantarse ponía buena cara, como si sus ánimos no se agotasen nunca…. pero, al acostarse, la extenuación le hacia sumergirse en oscuras pesadillas, y deseaba, más que nunca, que todo fuese un mal sueño y regresar al tiempo donde las cosas iban perfectamente… pero sabia que era pasado, y que ahora tocaba el tiempo de soportar y sufrir, de intentar luchar contra la desesperación que se había apoderado de Ron aquel día de tormenta… de hace ya tanto tiempo.

.-.

Flash back +

Ya había presentido que algo raro le pasaba a Ron cuando los últimos alumnos subían a recoger su diploma de graduación. Había sentido que su mano, la mano que ella tenía agarrada fuertemente, poco a poco iba perdiendo fuerzas, como si su mente no estuviese allí, si no en otro lugar, en otro tiempo, muy, muy lejos de donde se encontraban en esos instantes.

No comprendió lo que sucedía, lo ocurrido hasta unos segundos después, cuando la mano quedó libre y Ron corría hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor, dejando asombrados a todos los que allí se encontraban: acababa de darse cuenta del verdadero significado de las palabras pronunciadas por Harry en la graduación… palabras que encerraban un secreto que él acababa de descubrir. Y por eso puso rumbo al bosque para gritar su dolor, para gritar con furia y maldecir a su ciega amistad por creer en un imposible. Para dejarse la voz… _y su esperanza_… mezcladas entre las gotas de la tormenta que caía a esa hora… hasta que ya no pudo más y se dejó caer al suelo, abatido, sin fuerzas.

Esa escena fue la que vio al llegar, cuando, tras reflexionar unos pocos segundos a las puertas del castillo, supo donde le podía encontrar. No sabia muy bien que significado tenía aquel lugar, pero supo de alguna manera, que estaba de alguna manera ligado a él, aunque ella no conociera el motivo.

Corrió y corrió como pudo, sin importarle la lluvia que caía, o el viento que soplaba fuertemente, sin importarle nada más que Ron. Y fue por las lágrimas que tenían sus ojos, por la lluvia que empapaba sin cesar su rostro, que no vio un débil destello plateado que se desvanecía al lado de la figura desmayada del pelirrojo, figura que había permanecido allí unos instantes atrás y que ahora desaparecía ante su llegada. No vio ni oyó nada, ni supo de quien se trataba, ni que había sucedido allí unos momentos atrás, centrada como estaba en Ron. No lo supo, y lo dicho allí, nadie, excepto el viento, lo llego a oír jamás… y el destino empezó a descender como una hoja cruel sobre alguien a quien se le había dado una insólita oportunidad… que fue desaprovechada… _quizás para desgracia de todos_.

Fin Flash back +

.-.

Todo esta perdido, toda esperanza ha sido en vano, la triste y cruda realidad me ha alcanzado, me ha herido en lo profundo de mi ser… Derrotado… Sin rumbo… No quiero vivir, no tengo ganas de vida, más mi inconsciente me impide abandonarme a lo más profundo de la tristeza. Se que tengo a gente a mi alrededor, que tengo a Hermione, y a mi pequeña, y al niño que viene de camino... mi familia, pero es tan fuerte la desesperación en mi interior que me impide ver más allá, que me hace pensar que nada merece la pena ser vivido.

Se, en lo profundo de mi, que no debería estar así, pero no puedo evitarlo. No puedo evitar que la tristeza se haya apoderado de mí de estar forma tan cruel, hasta hacerme desesperar.

.-.

Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, lo se, desde aquel día en que mi vida entera se derrumbó, desde que deje de ser yo mismo para convertirme en una sombra andante. Noto el cambio en el clima, ya no hace ese calor de antaño (aunque ya no sienta yo calor o frío), más, en que día o en que mes estamos, no lo se. Hace tiempo que he perdido la noción y el rumbo de mi vida: los días se confunden unos con otros. El sol y la luna ya son sólo, para mi, una mancha en el cielo, no distingo cuando esta uno u otro en lo alto, pero… no me importa… no quiero llevar la cuenta.

.¿A que día estamos?. No lo se. No quiero saberlo, no quiero contar el tiempo. No quiero pensar, no quiero recordar, no quiero ver que el pasado esta ya muy lejos, demasiado en el calendario.

Camino a ciegas entre la delgada línea de la locura y la razón. Camino balanceándome, sin distinguir donde esta el limite, pasando ya demasiado tiempo en el mundo de las sombras.

Lo único que reconozco ahora es mi nombre: Ron Weasley, aunque hace tiempo ha dejado de tener algún significado específico para mí. Lo demás se confunde en recuerdos pasados y presentes confusos.

Vago sin rumbo y sin futuro.

Vago, camino y paso los días sin saber que hago realmente, donde estoy o que digo. Automáticamente voy a donde tengo que ir, hago lo que tengo que hacer, digo lo que tengo que decir… pero no tengo conciencia explicita de donde voy, que hago y que digo… hace tiempo que mi ser real no esta aquí.

.-.

Como te odio ahora Harry, por hacerme esto, por convertirme en lo que soy ahora, por engañarme todo el tiempo con esperanzas vanas, por pensar que volverías, que esto sólo era un paréntesis de nuestras vidas y después volverías… Y, entonces, bajo esa tormenta, mis dudas y mis esperanzas…. Se desvanecieron… las palabras revelaron su verdadero significado…

.¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto?. .¿Hacernos esto a nosotros, a las personas que te hemos querido, como un hermano, como un amigo, durante tanto tiempo?. .¿Cómo?. Sabias que podías confiar en cualquiera de nosotros, pero no, callaste, y te fuiste, nos dejaste, sabiendo que no volverías .¿Cuándo?. .¿Cuándo supiste que era para siempre?. .¿Desde cuando lo sabias?. .¿Cuántos días nos tuviste engañados?. .¿Cuándo supiste que ya no había regreso posible?. .¿Cuándo?. .¿Cuándo?. .¿Fue ese día que prometimos esta siempre juntos, los tres?. .¿O fue cuando acordamos tú y yo, en ese claro del bosque, ser los mejores amigos siempre, cuando prometimos no separarnos nunca y ser compañeros inseparables?. .¿Cuándo fue?. Dime .¿cuando?. O quizás .¿Cuándo prometimos ser los mejores, entrenarnos día tras día para entrar a la selección de quidditch, y poder viajar y conocer otros lugares y países?. .¿O fue cuando nos prometimos ser los padrinos mutuamente de nuestras bodas e hijos?. Dime .¿Cuándo?.

Esas promesas las hicimos los últimos días, ya lo sabias por entonces, .¿no es verdad?. ... cuando decías todo eso sabias interiormente que no disfrutarías de nada. Dime, .¿Cuándo fue?. .¿Cuándo me empezaste a engañar, a no confiar en mí, en tu mejor amigo, en tu hermano?. .¿Cuándo?.

.-.

Me engañaste, jugaste conmigo, me hiciste creer todo este tiempo en una ilusión, pensando que algún día regresarías para cumplir con tus promesas de un futuro juntos los tres.

Sabes, creía que regresarías pronto, que si tenia fuertes esperanzas (mientras los demás las fueron perdiendo poco a poco) tú, un día cualquiera, aparecerías en la puerta como si nada hubiese pasado, retornando. Si no desesperaba, tú volverías… pero no, han pasado más de catorce años y ni rastro de ti. Demasiado tiempo ya para seguir esperando…

.-.

Como te odio, a ti y a Dumbledore, por permitirme continuar con esta farsa, inútil mentira, durante tanto tiempo. Como desearía no haberle visto aquel día, en la boda de Fred y George, cuando todos pensamos que eras tú el que regresaba, en cambio, fue una pequeña visión, un ligero resplandor, y ante nosotros estaba el director durante unos segundos… los suficientes para decirnos la frase que tantas veces me he repetido este año, cuando mis fuerzas flojeaban: "_Si creemos con suficientes fuerzas, algún día las esperanzas se hacen realidad_" Pero no, son sólo palabras que no significan nada ya para mí, parte del juego, parte de la mentira .¿verdad?.

.-.

Ya te has divertido suficiente .¿no?. Jugando conmigo, con mi razón perdida, regocijándote en mi vana esperanza de que volverías algún día. Maldito te sigo diciendo. Maldito. Lo sabias muy bien. Sabias que, hiciésemos lo que hiciésemos, creyésemos o no durante mucho tiempo, tú no volverías. Harry maldito. .¿Como has podido hacerme esto?.

Yo, que siempre fui tu mejor amigo, que siempre estaba ahí (igual que Hermione, pero creo que los dos tuvimos una relación más cercana, éramos hermanos de vida, con ella era diferente, de otra manera). Yo, que siempre había creído en tu regreso, que siempre he mantenido esa esperanza en mi corazón…

Pero ahora…lo siento, lo siento mucho, pero yo ya he perdido la esperanza… _y soy el último de todos_.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

Contestaciones a los reviews (de nuevo, muchas, muchas, muchas gracias, estoy eternamente agradecida)

. . **ophelia dakker ** Saludos, Uhm… espero que no hayas llorado (mucho) con este capitulo, aunque, si te soy sincera, este es un poco para "cabrear" y "enfadarse"… porque… bueno, ya lo descubrirás en el siguiente. Ah, y creo que voy a tener que mandarte una caja de pañuelos virtualmente, si sigues llorando así :P En fin, que muchas gracias por leerme. Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Besos miles. Pd: Por desgracia no te puedo responder (específicamente) a la pregunta, pero veras que en este capitulo se "aclara" algo. Ciao.

. . **sarah-keyko ** Hola! Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te haya gustado :D Y si, reconozco que es algo triste (es una despedida, y las despedidas suelen ser bastante tristes… por desgracia) y lo de acabar bien… bueno… ya veremos, pero antes habrá mas tristeza por ahí (suelo hacer sufrir mucho a los personajes, es una manía que tengo y que no puedo remediar, jejeje) En fin, que ya veremos en que acaba todo esto :D Muchos besicus y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo también. Nos vemos.

. . **cervatilla** Saludos guapetona! No te preocupes por haberme escrito antes o después, lo importante es que te guste el fic (aunque eso si, los comentarios sirven bastante para dar ánimos y escribir mas deprisa… lo se, vil chantaje, jejjeje, naaa, no te preocupes, con que te guste la historia me conformo ;D) Ah, y otra que ha llorado con el capitulo anterior (a este paso voy a tener que poner pañuelos virtuales al comienzo del capitulo, jejej :P) Y otra cosa, la escena ultima del capitulo (la que tu dices ;D) Sipi, esa me gusta a mi mucho (además de lo que significa para la historia…) Bueno, ya no se que mas decir, sólo que espero que te siga gustando la historia. Besos miles.


	9. Capitulo 8: Despertar

Aquí tienen un nuevo capitulo de la historia.

Como siempre, espero que les guste (y si quieren dejar comentarios, lo agradecería mucho :D... pero lo importante es que les guste y disfruten con esto :D... con eso me basta) Por cierto, muchísimas, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que dejan sus comentarios /review (ya saben, al final del capitulo están las contestaciones… gracias miles)

Ah, y antes de que se me olvide, este es el penúltimo capitulo de este fic. El siguiente, por lo tanto, es el ultimo (aunque quizás haya algo de "propina" al final) y ya se termina esta parte de la trilogía.

En fin, que paro ya de hablar, y espero, de nuevo, que disfruten con el capitulo.

Besos miles.

Lady Lily

Pd: Tener a mano un par de pañuelos ;) (y quien avisa no es traidor) Besos.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**Capitulo 8: Despertar**

**.-.**

Molly Weasley entró en la casa. Como siempre desde hace algunos meses, paseaba su vista por la ordenada entrada, por los objetos, por los trofeos, por los adornos... y se centraba en un espacio vacío, allí, cerca de la chimenea, donde antaño estuviese una fotografía. Ahora, ese lugar se estaba llenando de polvo, y nada más había cambiado. Desde lejos podría parecer que algo fallase en toda esa composición, que a las personas que vivían allí se les hubiese escapado ese leve trozo de decorar, pero ella sabía que no, que lo que antes estaba en ese lugar era lo más importante de la casa… o lo había sido.

Cómo recordaba todo tan nítidamente en su mente, cómo recordaba la primera vez que entrase a la casa y viese esa fotografía. Para ella había sido muy duro de aceptar, pero lo había hecho. Para todos lo había sido, todos excepto para él.

Desde el primer instante en que se rindió ante la evidencia, podía ver esa imagen sin sentir pinchazos en el corazón, podía observar los tres rostros felices en ella, sin saber el destino que les esperaba a cada uno de ellos. Su hijo, su nuera… y Harry. Si, podía recordarlo todo sin sentir mucha pena, pues sabia que, mientras no lo olvidase, él seguiría cerca de todos. No lo olvidaban, pero era alguien que había sido, alguien que ya se había marchado para no volver. Desaparecido no… ya no, ya muerto.

¿Cuántos años se necesitaba para dar por difunta a una persona cuando todos han visto que desaparecía?. ¿Cuántos se requerían?

Ella, a los dos años ya le había reservado un hueco en su corazón, allí donde estaban las personas a las que había despedido, allí donde se juntan los recuerdos de lo pasado, no de lo presente.

Alguien le tiró de la túnica.

Bajó la vista y le vio.

Si, era su querida nietecita. Una delicia de niña. La primera hija de Ron… aunque no la primera niña de esa generación. Eran ya tantos, y para todos tenia un momento, un instante, un pensamiento agradable. Pero, de momento, esa era la más pequeña de todos sus nietos, la más mimada, aunque no seria por mucho, pues su madre pronto le proporcionaría un hermanito con el que jugar.

Catorce años ya, y muchos nietos. Cómo pasaba el tiempo.

Y, también, catorce años (y un poco más) desde que todo cambiase, desde que la paz llegase… a través de ese sacrificio.

No tenia dudas, él se había sacrificado por los demás, por los que más quería, y por ello, no estaba triste por su perdida cuando la aceptó, pues sabia que seria feliz con gente que le quería a su lado… como ella, como todos. Cada uno disfrutando de lo que tenía a su manera.

De nuevo, otro tirón a la túnica: la pequeña quería atención, siempre estaba igual, y eso ella se lo podía dar. Le cogío en brazos mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa.

Ron.

Su hijo.

No le reconocía ahora. Había cambiado de tal forma que ya no quedaba ni rastro de aquel muchacho que fue. Ya no quedaba nada de aquel que fuera antes: se había convertido en una sombra.

Ron.

Tenia que arreglarlo.

Tenia que hacer algo.

No podía permitir que siguiera así, ahora, ya después de tres meses de aquello que le ocurriese, fuera lo que fuera, pues a nadie, ni siquiera a su esposa, a Hermione, le había dicho nada. Sólo, desde aquel día, había dejado de ser él… hasta convertirse en una sombra irreconocible.

Dios sabia que todo el mundo había sufrido lo indescriptible al aceptar la perdida de Harry, todo el mundo, incluso ella, pero lo que le pasaba a su hijo no era normal. No, no lo era. Y por ello tenia que hacer algo, lo que fuera. Además, y eso era lo más importante, iba a ser padre de nuevo, tenia obligaciones, responsabilidades, y no podía estar así, de esa manera, dejándose sólo vivir, sin sentir. Tenía una esposa, tenía una hija (la que llevaba ahora en sus brazos), tenía un futuro. No había nada más malo que sólo vivir en los recuerdos, que no vivir en el presente y no pensar en el futuro… Ese lugar vacío tenia que rellenarse.

Pasó a la cocina, depositó a la pequeña en un pequeño rinconcito que tenían habilitado para ella especialmente, para que jugase con sus cosillas de niña, y pudiese andar sin hacerse nada. Una especie de parque delimitado.

Y se puso a pensar¿Qué podía hacer?

Habían intentado todo, y todo había sido en vano.

Habían intentado hacerle ver que no valía la pena lamentarse… y fue en vano.

Durante esos últimos tres meses, Ron seguía estando, sin remedio, en una desesperación profunda, y sin querer salir, sin querer atender a las ayudas que le tendían… como si no quisiese salir.

Tenia que hacer algo, pero ¿el qué?

Molly abrió inconscientemente uno de los estantes de la gran cocina. Iba a preparar la cena para su hijo y para su esposa. Hermione estaba en el medico, por eso ella estaba al cargo de la pequeña. Ya le hubiera gustado acompañarla, pero como la vez anterior había ido ella, ahora le tocaba a Ginny. Se llevan muy bien, como hermanas desde que ambas saliesen de la escuela.

Como cambia el tiempo a las personas, pensó.

Quién le hubiera dicho que la primera persona que le daría un nieto fuera la menor de sus hijos.

Se sentía orgullosa de toda su familia, del primero al último de ellos. Desde el mayor, Bill, hasta Ginny. Todos y cada uno tenían su personalidad, su forma de ser: desde los bromitas Fred y George, después de Charlie, hasta el responsable y metódico Percy. De todos se sentía orgullosa.

Y ahora, uno de ellos necesitaba su ayuda más que nunca.

Lo intuía. Sabia que, si nadie había podido arrancarle de la desesperación que le embargaba, ella, el amor de una madre, la cabezonería de una madre, la tozudez de una madre… lo lograría. Nada podía contra la voluntad de una madre.  
Tendría que ser ella quién le ayudase a salir de ese negro pozo.

Pero… todavía no sabía cómo.

Si, ya antes lo había intentado.

Pero quizás…

Podría ser…

Antes habían existido demasiadas personas a su alrededor, ahora sólo estaba ella.

Si, quizás lo pudiera lograr.

Terminó de preparar el biberón para la pequeña Helena. En su punto. No había perdido sus facultades. Se lo tendió y, decidida, se dirigió hacia la habitación del fondo, aquella donde la luz estaba apagada (como en las demás) pero que ella sabía que no estaba vacía. Nunca lo estaba, siempre tenia un ocupante. Siempre estaba allí.

Siempre estaba Ron en esa habitación desde hacia semanas.

.-.

**_ooooOOOOoooo_******

.-.

.-. No se que puede pasar – el rostro angustioso del doctor no dejaba lugar a dudas: algo grave ocurría. El sudor le bajaba por la frente mientras, frenético, repasaba y repasaba los apuntes. Por todo el lugar, las enfermeras corrían a buscar más información, los doctores se detenían, y quedaban perplejos ante lo que leían, se preguntaban… pero nadie sabia lo que pasaba… y como solucionarlo.

Desde la camilla, Hermione les miraba, y después a Ginny, quién le cogia la mano fuertemente. Nadie sabia nada. De repente, unos dolores muy fuertes habían empezado a invadirla, pero no era como en su primer parto, el de su pequeña, no, estos eran más escalofriantes, como si algo le desagarrase por dentro. Se tensaba, no podía más, no podía respirar… y notaba que los latidos de su interior, los de su hijo, poco a poco iba debilitándose.

.-. ¡Doctor, haga algo! – chilló Ginny al ver a Hermione contraerse en una ola de dolor. Lo podía sentir a través de la mano que le daba, sentía el dolor recorriéndole por dentro… y si ella, que no era la que lo sufría, lo sentía… cómo estaría Hermione.

.-. Lo siento – se disculpó el doctor, con una mirada llena de tristeza – Hasta que no sepamos que le ocurre exactamente, no podemos hacer nada. No podemos aplicarle magia, ni métodos muggles – la convivencia entre los dos mundos había llegado a ser realmente buena en esos años – No hasta que sepamos que le ocurre exactamente. No queremos dañar a la madre ni al bebe – concluyó para embarcarse de nuevo, junto a sus colegas, en la marea de folios y resultados.

Hermione, de nuevo, sintió que algo le ocurría, le desgarraba por dentro, le recorría de arriba abajo y no pudo reprimir un grito de dolor.

.-. Shh, Hermione – sólo pudo decir Ginny, agachándose a su lado, y secándole el sudor con la mano vacía – Pronto, muy pronto encontrarán lo que te ocurre.

.-. El niño… el niño… – Hermione deslizó una de sus manos hacia abajo – Sufre… - una oleada más de dolor le invadió y, queriendo no chillar para no perturbar la concentración de los doctores, se mordió los labios, saliendo un pequeño hilillo de sangre de ellos – Yo… yo no quiero que sufra… - de nuevo, una oleada de dolor le impidió continuar. Era tan cantidad de sufrimiento lo que sentía…

.-. ¿Que están haciendo?. ¿Se puede saber?. ¡Está sufriendo! – Ginny se encaró a los doctores, no podía dejar que la vida de la que consideraba ahora su hermana se fuera, junto a la de uno de sus sobrinos – Ambos están sufriendo. Denle algo para el dolor, para que no sufra más… por favor… - suplicó al final, sin impedir que un par de lágrimas escapasen de sus ojos.

.-. Señorita Weasley – uno de los doctores más jóvenes se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído, para que no le oyeran desde la camilla – No es tan fácil. Existen complicaciones muy graves. Algo ocurre y no sabemos nada. Sólo que – en ese instante miró como la mano que sostenía la pelirroja se contraía en un ademán de dolor – Sólo que si aplicamos un hechizo, y eso seria lo mejor que podíamos hacer para que el bebe no sufriese… la madre quizás… existen altas probabilidades que no resista… muy altas… y que…– el doctor no quería decirlo, y tampoco mirar a Hermione. Por lo que sabían, la magia de ella era la que sostenía al niño… y uno de los dos no lograría salir vivo de allí. Era algo que nunca antes se había visto, algo inaudito, un caso extraño entre todos los que tenían.

Vio la cara de sorpresa de Ginny, y la mirada de tristeza que lanzó en torno a los doctores y a su amiga.

.-. Y no…

Un gesto del doctor le indico que ellos estaban haciendo todo lo posible…

Notó como alguien le tiraba de la mano, era Hermione, que en su estado enfebrecido y llena de sudor por el esfuerzo que hacia, le quería decir algo.

.-. Yo… he oído lo que decíais… - murmuró entre espasmos de dolor al oído de Ginny, que se había inclinado hasta ella – Sólo… dile a Ron… que le quiero… Siempre le he querido… aunque este ahora así… Se que algún día cambiara… - una nueva oleada de dolor le recorrió – Y que… pase lo que pase… yo siempre estaré a su lado… Y…. mi niño – sus manos, junto a la que sostenía, la de Ginny, se posaron en su vientre – Mi niño… tiene que crecer sano y fuerte… Espero que sea como él… Si, seguro que lo será… y se llevará bien con su hermana… Será mi recuerdo… Yo le quiero mucho… a ambos… a todos… Quiero que viva su vida… Yo… Sólo dile… cuando sea mayor… que su madre siempre le quiso mucho… Promételo… prométeme que cuidaras de él… Se que lo vas a hacer… eres una madre estupenda… Te lo dejo a ti…. Que seas tú su madre… Prométemelo… dejó a Alfeo a tu cargo…

.-. Alfeo… Alpha… primero… - murmuró Ginny al escuchar, por primera vez, el nombre de su sobrino. Le gustaba… Continuó escuchando, ahora cada vez la voz era más débil.

.-. Promételo Ginny… que cuidaras de mis hijos… y de Ron… Se que… él comprenderá… él sabrá… - la voz le falló en ese ultimo instante. Su vida se le iba… sin remedio.

.-. Hermione… Si, te lo prometo. Te prometo hacer todo lo que me has dicho. Pero… tú, tú saldrás de esta… y veras crecer a tu hijo. Veras sus primeros pasos, como con Helena. E irás a despedirles a los dos a la estación, rumbo a Hogwarts… y veras… les veras crecer… Y cuidaras de sus hijos, tus nietos… y…

.-. No Ginny… - dijo Hermione, ya con la voz rota e inundada de dolor – No, no veré ninguna de esas cosas… ya no… se que me tengo que marchar, dejar sitio a mi hijo. He oído al doctor. Se lo que ocurre. Lo he sentido desde el momento en que entramos en el hospital. No, yo no saldré de aquí – ahora la voz estaba llena de calma… de paz – Sólo… sólo dile a Ron que siempre le he querido… – Y dicho esto, se desplomó en la camilla, la mano que sostenía Ginny se soltó… sin fuerzas…

Los doctores, al oír la ultima frase, llena de dolor, pero también de paz (y el grito que diera Ginny al comprender), supieron lo que ocurría e inmediatamente, se dirigieron hacia ella, rodeándola, llevándola a toda prisa a un quirófano… No había tiempo. Ahora la vida del niño dependía de un minúsculo hilo.

Ginny se quedó sola en medio de la habitación.

Sola y sabiendo que había perdido a una persona muy querida para ella.

Una más a la interminable lista de seres que le habían dejado sola.

El joven doctor, aquel que le informase al inicio, se acercó a ella, tampoco le habían permitido la entrada, ya había demasiada gente dentro. Se acercó, le tendió, sin saber que hacer más, un pañuelo de seda y se marchó por el pasillo… dejándole de nuevo sola.

.-.

**_ooooOOOOoooo_******

.-.

Parpadeó. La luz le dañaba. Había desterrado todo lo que era luminoso hacia tiempo. Vivía en las sombras, convirtiéndose, poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, en una parte de ellas. Detestaba la luz que empezaba a apoderarse de toda la habitación.

Retrocedió en la cama, se hizo un ovillo y se cubrió con las sabanas.

¿Quién seria a esas horas?. (por pensarlo de alguna manera, pues el concepto de tiempo ya no existía para él) No sabia, quien fuera, que no quería ver a nadie, que no quería la compañía. Quería estar solo, solo con su pena y con su no esperanza… _desde entonces._

Quien entró a la habitación, no contento con encender la luz, también abrió las ventanas de par en par, dejando entrar algo de viento del exterior.

Ron refunfuñó en la cama, acurrucándose un poco más entre las sabanas. ¿Por qué no le dejaban en paz?

Oyó ruidos diversos, pisadas de aquí a allá, por la habitación. No paraba nunca fuera quién fuera.

¿Por qué no le dejaba y se iba, como habían hecho todos?

Notó un tirón en las sabanas, ese alguien estaba intentando quitárselas.

Sin fuerzas para luchar por ellas, quedó tendido, acurrucado, hecho un ovillo, en el colchón, vestido todavía con aquella ropa que llevaba hacia semanas, con el aspecto más descuidado que nunca había tenido.

La luz le impactó fuertemente en el rostro. Intentó taparse, impedir que llegase a sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad, más no podía, la claridad era más fuerte y se colaba entre los minúsculos espacios que creaban sus manos.

Y la oyó.

Su madre.

La voz de su madre.

Así que era ella quien causaba todo ese desastre.

Se acurrucó todo lo que pudo, buscando apartarse de la luz, sin dejar la cama, buscando un rincón donde la luz, la claridad, la voz de su madre no le llegase… pero no lo encontraba, por más que buscaba una esquina, siempre había luz allí antes.

Gimoteó, suplicó, quería regresar a la oscuridad, perderse donde los sentimientos no hacían daño, buscando olvidar por encima de todo.

Su aspecto era descuidado: los ojos, habituados a la negrura, le escocían como nunca; la barba, bastante desarreglada, le picaba como nunca; y la mente, la mente, poco habituada a escuchar, estaba empezando a dolerle como nunca, por las palabras que empezaba a comprender… muy poco a poco.

.-. Ronald Bilius Weasley, levántate ya de la cama – decía su madre una y otra vez mientras limpiaba toda la ropa tirada por el suelo, sacudía las sabanas y empezaba a organizar todo.

Abriendo un ojo la vio… y en un flash de su memoria, le pareció tener de nuevo once años, cuando todo lo importante consistía en estudiar y disfrutar. Le parecía ser de nuevo un niño al que su madre regaña por levantarse tarde… pero eso ya había pasado: él no era ya un chiquillo.

.-.

Molly Weasley continuó recogiendo todo, como siempre hacia en las habitaciones de sus hijos, cuando eran pequeños, y hablándole una y otra vez con aquel tono que todas las madres ponen para regañar a sus hijos al hacer algo mal y para que aprendieran de ese error.

.-.

Ron gimoteó de nuevo al sentir a su madre a su lado: se había sentado en la cama, en el extremo contrario a él, pero podía percibir su colonia. Ya no tenia ese tono autoritario… parecía más bien pensativa y melancólica.

.-. Sabes Ron, yo también lloré al aceptar su marcha… pero no por ello deje de vivir. No me abandoné a la desesperación porque sabía que tenía mucha gente a mi alrededor. Llore y me entristecí como si os hubiera perdido a uno de vosotros. Harry era como un hijo para mí. Llore durante días y días después de lo que pasó, después de que nadie supiera nada de él. Pero lo superé. Tardé dos años en darme cuenta de que no regresaría, pero una vez que lo hice, le deje marchar… como a todos – Molly tenía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas – Muchos me han dejado. Muchas personas que conocía, muchas personas que yo quería han muerto. Tú no los has llegado a conocer, pero tuve familiares que murieron a manos de mortifagos en la primera guerra contra Voldemort. Mis dos únicos hermanos murieron. Pero no, no desfallecí, si no que me sobrepuse y me uní a la Orden del Fénix. No los recuerdas porque nunca he hablado mucho de ellos. Si Ron, no me mires con esa cara, yo también he sufrido perdidas muy grandes, mayores que las que puedas imaginar, pero ya me ves aquí, nunca me he rendido. Gideon y Fabian eran los mejores hermanos que una persona pueda tener… y los perdí cuando todavía era muy joven. No tendría todavía la edad que tú tienes ahora. Me abatí completamente, pero no por ello me deje caer en la oscuridad y el desconsuelo. No. Tenía una familia y unos hijos por los que luchar. Y después, al entrar en la Orden, les conocí… - los recuerdos se agolpaban en la mente de la madre Weasley, hacia tantos años ya de eso, pero no podía dejar paso a la tristeza… como entonces, tenia que ser fuerte y luchar. De reojo vio que su hijo Ron estaba prestándole algo de atención, y eso era bastante bueno.

. . . Si no lo sabias, los padres de Harry llegaron a ser muy buenos amigos nuestros. James Potter también había perdido a bastante familia en la guerra, y quizás fuera por eso que inmediatamente nos sentimos comprendidos. Lily era, bueno, era especial. Había crecido en un ambiente bastante malo. Su hermana le odiaba por lo que era y sus padres… bueno, nunca les llegamos a conocer, murieron cuando ella estaba en Hogwarts todavía. Estaba muy unida a ellos, quizás fuera por eso que nos llevásemos muy bien las dos, pues éramos muy amantes de la familia. Por entonces ya tenía a tus hermanos mayores, y venia a cuidarlos. No tengo fotos de ellos, pero si que muchas veces celebramos fiestas y ellos estaban siempre con nosotros – Molly se acercó a su hijo, y viendo que este no le rechazaba, le acarició su descuidado y desaliñado pelo – ¿No te has preguntado nunca quien es tu padrino? Si, es James, el padre de Harry. Tu bautizo fue unas semanas antes de que él naciera. Todavía puedo recordar las caras alegres de ellos dos al tenerte a ti en brazos, y las caricias de Lily ante el hijo que esperaban. En ese día tan especial, los cuatro reíamos y pensábamos que quizás, los dos, fuerais grandes amigos, que creceríais juntos, y seriáis como hermanos. No nos equivocamos, lo fuisteis. Harry y tú llegasteis a ser los mejores amigos que nunca he conocido – Ron se sentía extrañado y confuso por todo lo que oía, y el tono con el que lo decía su madre, sus lagrimas, su tono entristecido, su sinceridad…

. . . No sabes todo lo que llore y suplique a Dumbledore cuando sucedió el desastre, cuando James y Lily murieron. No sabes todo lo que desesperé y grite, diciéndole que aquí, junto a mis hijos, podía yo cuidarlo. Por entonces acababa de nacer Ginny, tendría sólo unos meses. Pero yo podía cuidaros a todos. Llore y llore. Le suplique. Le dije que era como un hijo para mí… pero no pudo ser. Me entristecí al saber que iba a ser cuidado por sus tíos, por la hermana de Lily, por aquella que le había despreciado. Supe que le esperaba un largo tiempo de sufrimiento antes de llegar a Hogwarts… si le dejaban. No sabes la alegría que tuve cuando tus hermanos, en tu primer día de colegio, me dijeron quien era aquel chico delgaducho que habíamos conocido unos instantes antes, justo en la barrera. Rece y rece para que le pusiesen en la misma casa que tú, para que os conocierais y cumplierais nuestros deseos. Y después, conforme pasaba el tiempo, no sabes la alegría que tenia cuando me hablabas de vuestras aventuras y de todo lo que hacíais juntos. Todos nuestros deseos se hacían realidad. Pero… llegó ese día.

. . . Llore como nunca antes había llorado. Sentí que mi corazón se partía al ver desaparecer a una persona que consideraba, más que nunca, un hijo mío. Me sentí como te sientes tú ahora, embargada de desesperación Pero, igual que cuando murieron mis hermanos, tuve que ser fuerte, por mi familia, por todos los que me rodeaban. Y pude volver a ser como era antes. Nunca antes había contado esta historia a nadie, sólo tu padre sabe todo lo que sufrí al enterarme de la muerte de mis hermanos, de James, de Lily… y finalmente de Harry. Y siempre he salido adelante, siempre he luchado por la gente que me quedaba. Como tienes que hacer tú ahora. Tienes que recuperarte cariño – Molly le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza, igual que hacia cuando sus hijos eran pequeños – Tienes que dejar los recuerdos tranquilos, tienes que mirar hacia delante. Eres un Gryffindor, de la casa de los valientes. Demuéstralo una vez más. Se valiente y mira a la vida a la cara, mira al futuro. No te escondas más en la oscuridad y en el pasado. Ron, cariño. Tienes una hija preciosa, una esposa que te quiere, un niño que va a nacer muy pronto… Tienes suficientes motivos por los que vivir. No dejes que la desesperación te gane… - Y dicho eso, dejó a Ron en la cama, aturdido. Sabia que todo lo que se podía decir ya estaba dicho, ahora sólo faltaba esperar.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina, dejando la puerta abierta. Por las ventanas entraba un aire calido, y en la cama, una figura acurrucada empezaba a parpadear, como si estuviera, en ese instante, despertando de un gran letargo, de un gran sueño…

.-.

**_ooooOOOOoooo_******

.-.

Llevaba tres meses en esa estancia.

Tres meses desde aquella tormenta… _y de su fin_.

Sabía que ya no podía regresar.

No, ya no, el pacto había sido ese, y ahora… ahora sólo le restaba cumplir con el resto.

Desde que llegase a ese lugar se había sentado en una esquina, todavía sin poder creerse que todo había terminado… _había acabado…_

Le resultaba muy duro aceptarlo, pero así era… Todos y cada una de las personas que le habían conocido le habían dejado ir. Ya no formaba parte de sus vidas actuales. Era algo que había sido, no algo que era…

Y ese había sido el trato: "_cuando todos te dejen en el pasado, cuando ya no existas es su presente y en su futuro, cumplirás el trato y cruzarás la puerta_"

Si, ese había sido el último pacto que había tenido con la Muerte, justo antes de desaparecer. Justo antes de marcharse y vagar entre los caminos de la vida y la muerte. Le dejaba una ultima y única oportunidad… y un plazo. Y si, en esa fecha todavía había alguien que creyese en su regreso, podía volver… pero… si todos y cada uno dejaba de creer (tal y como lo habían hecho), tendría que ir a ese lugar y cumplir con lo prometido.

Había estado tan cerca… al alcance de su mano.

Enterró de nuevo la cabeza entre sus rodillas. Hoy se cumplía el tiempo pactado, y hoy tendría que cruzar al otro lado, hacia la eterna inmensidad, pues todos le habían abandonado… incluso Ron. Él había sido el último, pero, como todos, también le dejó marchar, dejo de creer en su regreso…

Hacia tres meses que se encontraba allí, justo después de ese ultimo encuentro, la única oportunidad que había tenido para pisar la tierra… pero no había servido para nada. Todos le habían abandonado.

Habían sido catorce largos años vagando por la delgada línea que separaba la vida y la muerte. Sin estar vivo, pero tampoco sin estar muerto. No era un fantasma, ni estos le veían. Era como un rayo de sol que pasaba sin dejar rastro. Nunca había abandonado a sus amigos, siempre había estado a su lado, en los momentos malos y en los buenos. Siendo una presencia imperceptible.

Compartió con ellos su romance, su boda, el nacimiento de su primera hija…

Cuánto habría dado por estar presente, por felicitar en persona a Ron, y estrecharle la mano. Por ser el padrino de la niña (honor que se había ganado Sirius). Cuanto habría dado por estar en todos y cada uno de los momentos más importantes de la vida de todos los que había conocido en su estancia en la escuela… Pero no, se tenía que cumplir el plazo impuesto por la Muerte: catorce años y unos cuantos meses más, y unas condiciones especiales para que pudiera regresar…

Y justo, cuando casi se cumplía el tiempo… todo había acabado.

.-.

Al oír un leve sonido en la habitación, Harry levantó la mirada y le vio: era la hora.

Se secó las lágrimas de su rostro. Así que… ahí acababa todo. Ya era la hora de desaparecer para siempre.

Sin decir nada, la figura alta señaló hacia una de las blancas paredes de la habitación, y un momento después, una gran puerta circular apareció allí. La Muerte esperó, como siempre lo hacia, rígida e imponente, con su túnica negra y la capucha encima de su calavera, señalando, con uno de sus blancos y huesudos dedos hacia la puerta que había abierto.

"_Cumple el trato. Cruza la puerta_", escuchó en su mente Harry.

Mientras se levantaba, los recuerdos de todo lo vivido se agolpaban en su cabeza: desde la primera vez que descubriese quien era realmente, hasta las expresiones ilusionadas de sus amigos antes su graduación.

Dirigió una mirada hacia la negra figura, que destacaba sobre la blancura de la habitación.

"_¿Que me pasará?_" preguntó en su mente a la vez que se dirigía, titubeante, hacia la puerta.

"_Lee y comprenderás_" le dijo la Muerte.

Harry se paró a escasos centímetros de la puerta y la observó detenidamente: era circular, y a lo largo de su contorno había una serpiente. No había ningún espacio entre ella, pues el animal se mordía la cola, creando un perfecto circulo. En el interior había una luna, mejor dicho, todas las lunas existentes, desde la luna llena hasta la menguante superpuestas una encima de la otra. Y, en lo más destacado de todo, unos símbolos: "_Alpha_" y "_Omega_". Esto le hizo recordar, con nostalgia, a Hermione. "_Principio_" y "_Fin_"

Se giró hacia la Muerte: había entendido…

"_¿Recordaré algo?_"

La figura negó.

Harry bajó la mirada hacia el suelo. Había tenido esa mínima esperanza, pero sabia, en lo profundo de su corazón, que no podría ser así. Nadie recuerda lo que había sido en su anterior vida.

"_Dime… ¿estarán bien sin mí?_"

La Muerte no le contestó, sólo se limitó a seguir señalando hacia la puerta.

"_Cumple el trato. Cruza la puerta_" dijo finalmente.

Y, dando un paso hacia ella, Harry se dirigió hacia el lugar del que no sabia nada.

Ese era el trato que había hecho, y tenía que cumplirlo, quisiese o no, tenía que dejar a sus amigos.

Una luz dorada y radiante envolvió todo su cuerpo y el lugar entero…

Y, cuando desapareció todo rastro de luz, la habitación se reveló vacía… _se había cumplido el trato_.

.-.

Muy lejos de allí, pero a la vez muy cerca (pues en los confines del limite del tiempo todo estaba lo lejos o lo cerca que se quisiera), un niño respiró por primera vez. Abría los ojos y miraba la vida que le esperaba con ilusión. En la cama del quirófano, su madre, una joven con los cabellos castaños respiraba trabajosamente, con dolor, sabiendo que ya le quedaba muy poco de vida…

Las fuerzas le empezaron a fallar… se desmayó… y se vio cayendo.

Cayendo por un lugar del que no veía la salida…

Cayendo y cayendo sin remedio…

.-.

**_ooooOOOOoooo_******

.-.

Ron se levantó de la cama todavía un poco aturdido. Las palabras de su madre le habían hecho reaccionar. No podía dejar que la oscuridad ganase. Era cierto: tenía una familia, tenía una hija, tenía a Hermione…

Salió de su dormitorio, extrañado de que los ruidos que normalmente hacia su madre al preparar la comida no se escuchasen. No oía, ni siquiera, las risas infantiles de su pequeña. Todo estaba, extrañamente, sumergido en un silencio sobrenatural.

Corrió hacia la cocina, y lo primero que vio fue el biberón todavía en movimiento en el parquecillo de su hija, como si lo acabaran de tirar, o dejaran caer al suelo. Allí no había nadie.

Y, de repente, se fijó en la nota que su madre había escrito a toda prisa en un trozo de folio: con letra nerviosa y temblorosa ponía sólo las palabras "Hospital" y "Hermione"… nada más.

Inmediatamente, se dirigió hacia la chimenea de la cocina, y pudo ver los últimos resquicios de las llamas en ella: su madre y su hija se acababan de ir.

Sin pensarlo más, cogio un puñado de polvos flu y se dirigió hacia el mismo lugar…

.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.

Nunca antes le habían parecido los pasillos tan largos y tan vacíos. Parecía que estaba en un sueño irreal o, mejor dicho, una pesadilla, pues la forma en la que estaba escrito el nombre de Hermione le hacia temer lo peor…

Que no fuera nada grave, por Dios, que no le pasase nada.

Ahora que había conseguido aceptar la perdida de su "hermano", no podría superar una más… No, no podría. Ojala no le pasase nada malo… ni a ella ni a su hijo.

Dobló una esquina, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos pisos y cuantas puertas había tenido que cruzar. Sabía a donde se dirigía, y dejaba que su cuerpo avanzase por inercia, y su mente empezaba a conjeturar teorías a causa de esa breve y angustiosa nota.

Y, al fin… llegó a su destino.

Paró de golpe su desenfrenada carrera al encontrarse de frente con todos sus hermanos y sus familias, con sus padres, con los padres de Hermione… y todos con la cara contraída de dolor. No, eso no podía estar pasando. No ahora, no jamás, no nunca… No, Hermione no podía abandonarle ahora…

Quiso retroceder, más sus pies estaban clavados en el suelo, obligándole a mirar todos los rostros con detenimiento. Uno a uno, bajaban la cabeza cuando notaban que Ron les observaba. Nadie quería que leyera en su cara lo que sucedía. A todos les había sorprendido su repentina aparición, y se alegraban porque al fin hubiese despertado de su estado, pero en esos instantes existía un asunto aun más grave por el que preocuparse.

La que se veía más afectada era Ginny, que lloraba sentada en una de las sillas del pasillo. Lloraba y lloraba, sin que nadie pudiera calmarla. Todos estaban afectados por lo que sucedía, pero ella era la que más. El joven doctor había vuelto, aquel que le contase lo que ocurría, aquel que le dejase el pañuelo, y se encontraba acompañándola en su dolor…

.-.

Las puertas del quirófano se abrieron, y de él salieron varios doctores con rastros de sangre en sus batas. Todos levantaron la cabeza al oír el ruido. El más anciano de los médicos se dirigió hacia Ron, le conocía de toda la vida, y era el mismo doctor que ayudara a nacer a su primera hija. Se acercó hacia él.

.-. Señor Weasley – le tendió la mano a la que acababan de quitar el ensangrentado guante – Acaba de ser padre de un niño sano y fuerte…

.-. ¿Hermione? – logró balbucear Ron mientras miraba al doctor… Este no le respondió, pero su cara reflejaba más que sus palabras… - No puede ser. Noooo – gritó al comprender mientras miraba como el medico volvía a entrar en el quirófano – No… Ahora no… - y se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, llorando.

No oía nada, no escuchaba nada más que su angustia.

Todo se transformó, definitivamente, en una mala pesadilla de la que quería despertar, más no podía, pues todo era real, cruelmente real.

Los demás también se derrumbaron, lloraron al entender…

.-.

Una manita le tocó el pelo, le acarició el rostro.

Ron levantó la vista y vio a su pequeña hija: ella era la única que no comprendía lo que sucedía.

Le estrechó entre sus brazos.

.-. Helena, cariño. Ahora tenemos que ser fuertes los dos – dijo entre lloros – Yo nunca te dejare. Y cuidare de ti y de tu hermanito… Juntos lograremos… - la pequeña no le dejó acabar y, con una sonrisa en su cara, se puso a correr hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, hacia el mismo lugar por el que había aparecido su padre unos minutos atrás.

.-.

Era increíblemente lo rápido que corría la niña. Ron iba detrás de ella, pero siempre, al llegar al pasillo por donde se había metido, sólo lograba ver un trocito de su vestido antes de desaparecer por la otra esquina.

Sus pensamientos hacia Hermione todavía estaban en su mente, pero ahora no podía pararse y lamentarse, ahora tenia una gran preocupación hacia lo que le pasaba a su hija. ¿Por qué corría¿Por qué reía en un momento como ese?

Y, finalmente, llegó a un pasillo desierto: allí no había nadie excepto… el corazón le dio un vuelco: había una puerta abierta al final… y tras ella se veía… el cielo. Nada más y nada menos que cielo y una gran caída hacia la calle… nada más.

No, no podía ser eso.

No podía abandonarle ella también, la persona a la que se sentía más unido, después de Hermione.

El viento entraba ferozmente por la puerta abierta.

Ron se acercó tembloroso hacia ella, descubriendo que uno de los lazos del vestido de su niña se había quedado enganchado al marco. No, no podía ocurrir eso ahora.

Se apoyó, tembloroso de mirar hacia abajo.

El sol le daba de pleno al rostro. Un sol que no había visto desde hacia meses. Un sol que no había salido desde… desde que empezase su depresión. Brillaba radiante y feliz en el cielo, como si fuera un despertar de la naturaleza… aunque estuvieran en septiembre. Los rayos surgían y se esparcían en todas direcciones

Ron tuvo que cerrar los ojos a causa de tanta y tanta luminosidad… y por ello escuchó el leve sonido de una risa… una risa infantil… y alguien que le hablaba a la pequeña.

.-. En esto no eres igual que tu madre – decía la voz con tono muy alegre, terriblemente contenta, y su hija respondía riendo, una risa clara y limpia, como si estuviese con un gran amigo – Pequeña Helena…

La voz se escuchaba lejos, pero parecía que se acercaba a él rápidamente. Esa voz… esa voz…

.-. Ya veras que cara se le pone a Hermione cuando se lo contemos… - dijo esa persona, y la pequeña respondió con más risas infantiles.

Ron abrió los ojos.

La voz…

Reconocía la voz… y no se podía creer que fuera verdad…

Allí estaba, frente a él, una persona junto a su hija, volando en una escoba, agarrando fuertemente a la niña, y disfrutando del viento… _siendo uno con el aire_.

Esa persona, al verle, se acercó hacia la puerta.

El sol todavía le daba en la cara a Ron, pero este bien podía distinguir en su cara esos ojos inconfundibles… esos ojos que nunca, nunca, nunca podrían olvidarlos…

.-. Hola Ron

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.

**Contestaciones a los comentarios (muchísimas, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por ellos)**

.-.

. . **cervatilla** . . Hola guapetona :D Espero que esta vez no hayas inundado la habitación (este si que es un capitulo trágico y muy, muy… emotivo) Sobre los sentimientos de Ron… se que mucha gente se ha sentido identificada, pues todo el mundo, en un momento u otro, ha pedido a gente querida… y eso no es fácil de olvidar. Era necesario que "desesperase" de esa manera, pues era lo necesario para este capitulo :P (soy un poco mala, lo se… y lo siento, pero realmente, me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes) Y gracias mil por el piropo (a mi musa le ha encantado… yo todavía no acabo de acostumbrarme 0.0) Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, además, ya se acerca el fin de la historia… y todo tiene que ser perfecto :D Ah, y me apunto lo de leer alguno de tus fics… cuando saque tiempo, que eso es un bien del que escaseo. En fin, un gran besote y nos vemos. Pd: Ahora mismo estoy infinitamente feliz, acabe el otro fic que tenia entre las manos (aquí, también haciendo publicidad, jejeje) y como han sido unas "poquitas" hojas (léase con tono muy irónico) estoy súper descansada de haber acabado con él…. Siii, ya me despido definitivamente. Nos vemos y un gran besazo muy grande.

.-.

. .** sarah-keyko** . . Muchas gracias :D Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado (a mi, por lo menos, me ha encantado cierta parte del final… la ultima frase la tenia casi pensada desde muchas semanas atrás… es genial :D) Sobre lo de hacer sufrir a los personajes… es que me encanta... un montón (como habrás visto en este capitulo… y casi siempre lo hago en mis historias… soy muy mala, lo se, y no tengo remedio), De esa manera, tienen que demostrar muchas cosas… y que mejor manera que ponerles dificultades (aunque con ello me gane la ira de las personas que leen, jejeje) En fin, que espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en el siguiente (que será ya el ultimo) Besos mil.

.-.

. . **ophelia dakker** . . Si, ya se repone, ya se repone (y mira quien le ayuda a "despertar") Tenia que tocar fondo… y después, ya sólo queda subir. Ah, y ya veremos que cosas le esperan después, pero creo que, a partir de ahora (exceptuando un par de cosillas) no creo que vuelva a "desesperarse" como antes ¿o si?... ya veremos. Un besazo y nos vemos. Pd: Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Besos mil.

.-.

.-.

.-.


	10. Capitulo 9: “¡Vuela!”

Lo sé :D Dije que el anterior capítulo era el penúltimo pero... ¡no:P

Este es el penúltimo (digamos que tuve que "cortar" el siguiente -es decir el ultimo- porque la historia/lo que ocurre "obligó" a ello)

Como siempre, espero que les guste.

Y creo que comprenderán porque este, y no el otro, es el penúltimo (si es que... los personajes muchas veces mandan al autor, jejeje)

Besos

Pd: Muchísimas, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios :D Como siempre, las contestaciones al final del capitulo. Me alegra ver que os gusta. Besos miles

**_oooooOOOOOOOooooooo_**

**_.-._**

**Capitulo 9: "_¡Vuela!_"**

**.-.**

Le parecía que llevaba siglos cayendo.

.-. _Vuela_ – susurró una voz en la oscuridad, pero Hermione no sabía volar y lo único que podía hacer era caer.

La profesora Sprout repartía las escobas a los alumnos de primer año. "_Arriba_" dijeron todos a la vez, y algunos afortunados tuvieron en sus manos la escoba al primer o segundo intento. Ella no. No confiaba en las cosas que no podía aprender leyendo. Hermione recordaba la cara frustrada que puso al ver que era la ultima persona a la que la escoba hacia caso.

.-. Pero aquí no tengo una escoba – dijo mientras caía.

El suelo, abajo, estaba tan lejos que apenas lo distinguía a través de los jirones de niebla gris que le rodeaban, pero sentía que estaba cayendo y sabia qué le aguardaba al llegar abajo. No se puede caer eternamente, ni siquiera en sueños. Sabía que despertaría un momento antes de chocar contra el suelo. Siempre te despiertas un momento antes de chocar contra el suelo.

.-. _¿Y si no te despiertas?_ – le preguntó la voz.

El suelo estaba ya más cerca, pero todavía muy lejos, a mil kilómetros, pero más cerca que antes. Hacia mucho frío allí, en la oscuridad. No había sol, ni estrellas, nada más que el suelo que se alzaba para aplastarla, los jirones de niebla gris y la voz susurrante. Sintió ganas de llorar.

.-. _No llores. Vuela._

.-. No se volar. Ni siquiera con una escoba – dijo Hermione – No sé…

.-. _¿Estas segura¿Lo has intentado alguna vez?_

La voz era aguda y tenue. Hermione miró a su alrededor para ver de dónde procedía. Una lechuza trazaba círculos, descendiendo junto a ella pero sin ponerse a su alcance.

.-. Ayúdame – suplicó.

.-. _Es lo que intento_ – replico la lechuza - _¿No llevaras comida encima, por casualidad?_

Hermione se metió la mano en el bolsillo y la oscuridad giró vertiginosa a su alrededor. Al sacar la mano, unas cuantas chucerias lechuciles doradas se le escaparon entre los dedos. Cayeron, como caía ella.

.-. ¿Eres una lechuza de verdad? – preguntó Hermione cuando la lechuza se le posó en la mano y empezó a comer.

.-. _¿Estas cayendo de verdad?_ – replicó la lechuza.

.-. No es más que un sueño – dijo la chica.

.-. _¿Tú crees?_

.-. Cuando choque contra el suelo me despertaré – aseguró Hermione al pájaro.

.-. _Cuando choques contra el suelo morirás_ – replicó la lechuza y siguió comiendo.

Hermione miró abajo. Ya alcanzaba a ver montañas, con las cumbres cubiertas de nieve y ríos como hebras de plata entre los bosques oscuros. Cerró los ojos y se echó a llorar.

.-. _Así no ganas nada_ – dijo la lechuza – _Ya te lo he dicho, tienes que volar en vez de llorar. Venga, no es tan difícil. Yo estoy volando._

.-. Tú tienes alas – señaló Hermione.

.-. _A lo mejor tú también_ – ella se tocó los hombros en busca de algún rastro de plumas – _Hay alas de muchos tipos_ – añadió la lechuza.

Hermione se miró los brazos y las piernas. Estaba delgada ¿Siempre había sido así? Algo en su interior le decía que le faltaba una parte importante. Trató de hace memoria. Un rostro surgió de la niebla gris, brillante, bordeado por abundantes cabellos rojos.

.-. Te lo prometo. Cuidaré de todos - dijo

Hermione dejó salir un par de lágrimas al comprender que era lo que le faltaba: su familia.

.-. _No te olvides de eso_ – chilló la lechuza mientras se echaba a volar – _Piensa en eso, es lo más importante que tienes. Recuérdalo, recuérdalo…_

Volvió a posarse sobre Hermione, esta vez en el hombro, y miró hacia el rostro brillante de Ginny… hasta que este desapareció por una ráfaga de viento.

Hermione caía más deprisa aún. Los jirones de niebla gris aullaban a su paso, se desplomaba hacia el suelo.

.-. ¿Qué me haces? – preguntó llorosa a la lechuza.

.-. _Enseñarte a volar._

.-. ¡No se volar!

.-. _Pues estas volando._

.-. ¡No estoy volando, estoy cayendo!

.-. _Todo vuelo comienza por una caída_ – dijo la lechuza – _Mira abajo._

.-. Me da miedo. Siempre he tenido miedo a las alturas

.-. _¡Mira abajo!_

Hermione miró abajo y sintió como si las entrañas se le contrajeran. El suelo ascendía hacia ella a toda velocidad. El mundo entero se extendía allí, era un tapiz blanco, castaño y verde. Lo veía todo con tanta claridad que durante un instante se olvidó de tener miedo. Le recordaba su viaje de novios, después de su boda con Ron, cuando ambos volaban entre las nubes. Todo era maravilloso entonces.

Vio Hogwarts tal y como lo veían las águilas, los esbeltos torreones parecían chatos y rechonchos desde arriba, los muros del castillo no eran más que líneas en el suelo. Vio al actual subdirector, al profesor Snape en la entrada al colegio, miraba los carruajes que llegaban ese primer día de curso. Vio a Hagrid saliendo de su caseta, con Fang siguiéndole muy de cerca. Vio a los alumnos como descendían de los carruajes y se adentraban al castillo. En el corazón del Bosque Prohibido distinguió aquel claro donde hacia meses había encontrado a Ron tendido en medio de la tormenta. Vio las ramas de los árboles inclinarse sobre el lago, las hojas crujían con el viento que soplaba.

Miró hacia el este, y vio su casa, vacía. Los objetos estaban en un desconcertante silencio y quietud. Nadie había allí, ni siquiera Ron en su habitación.

Desvió la mirada unos pocos kilómetros, y vio el hospital. Vio a Ginny llorar desconsolada en el hombro de un doctor, con el rostro desencajado. Vio a Molly y a Arthur Weasley sujetar a los gemelos, que intentaban entrar en el quirófano. Vio a Bill y Charlie como se apoyaban en sus esposas. Vio a su madre llorar hasta quedar sus ojos totalmente rojos… No vio a nadie de su familia, ni a Ron ni a la pequeña Helena. ¿Dónde estaban?

Alzó la vista y miró hacia un paisaje que no conocía, pero que le atraía de gran manera, como si le llamase muy fuerte. Un paisaje… y una casa.

Volvió a mirar hacia el hospital, hacia sus seres queridos, y les vio. Vio a su querido hijo respirar por primera vez. Pequeño, indefenso, pero fuerte y vivaz. Vio a Ron correr desesperado por un pasillo. Vio a su hija como abría una puerta y se lanzaba, con los brazos abiertos hacia delante… y, en aquel momento, dejó escapar un grito de angustia, y el calor de las lágrimas le abrasó las mejillas.

.-. _Bien, ya lo sabes_ – le susurró la lechuza posada en su hombro – _Ya sabes por qué tienes que vivir._

.-. ¿Por ellos?

.-. _Por ellos._

Hermione miró a la lechuza, y la lechuza le miró. Tenia unos increíbles ojos verdes como nunca había visto antes, llenos de una esperanza inimaginable… le recordaban a algo, pero no sabia el qué. Hermione miró abajo. Ya no había nada más que nieve, y frío, y muerte, un páramo helado en el que se alzaban blancas agujas dentadas, como brazos a la espera de acogerla. Ascendieron a ella como lanzas. Vio los huesos de otros mil soñadores empalados en ellas. El miedo que sentía era desesperado.

.-. ¿Una persona puede ser valiente cuando tiene miedo? – oyó que preguntaba su voz, tenue y lejana.

.-. La valentía es tu rasgo más sobresaliente. La demostrarás en los momentos menos insospechados. Esta ahí, al alcance de tu mano, en el fondo de tu corazón – le respondió la voz del Sombrero Seleccionador, lo que le dijese en su primer día de escuela.

.-. _Ahora, Hermione_ – le apremió la lechuza – _Elige: vuela o muere._

La muerte trató de asirla mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. No quería morir, tenia mucho por lo que vivir. Quería ver a sus hijos crecer, quería volver a ver a Ron…

Hermione abrió los brazos y voló.

Unas alas invisibles la atraparon en el viento, se hincharon y la elevaron. Las espantosas agujas de hielo se alejaron a sus pies y el cielo se abría ante ella. Hermione remontó el vuelo. Aquello era mejor que volar con una escoba. Era mejor que nada. El mundo se empequeñeció abajo.

.-. ¡Vuelo! – gritó, emocionada.

.-. _Ya me he dado cuenta_ – dijo la lechuza que echó a volar y aleteó ante su rostro, demorándola, cegándola. Cuando las plumas le golpearon las mejillas, Hermione se tambaleó. La lechuza le asestó un picotazo terrible en el hombro, que le cegó de dolor.

.-. ¿Qué haces? – gritó.

La lechuza abrió el pico y graznó, fue un chillido agudo, y los jirones de niebla gris que se arremolinaban a su alrededor se desgarraron como un velo, y vio que la lechuza no era tal, sino un hombre, un doctor de corto pelo castaño al que había visto ante. ¿Dónde? En el hospital, claro, le recordaba muy bien, era aquel que se acercara a Ginny; y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en el hospital, en una cama, en una habitación iluminada por el sol que estaba saliendo, y el doctor de pelo castaño dejó caer la carpeta que llevaba entre las mano (que se estrelló en el suelo) y corrió hacia la puerta

Hermione se tocó el hombro. La zona que la lechuza le había picoteado aún le quemaba, pero no tenia nada, ni sangre, ni herida alguna. Se sentía débil y mareada. Trató de salir de la cama, pero no pudo.

En aquel momento, percibió que algo se movía junto a la cama, a su lado, alguien se estaba despertando de una de las sillas. Era una pequeña figura que se despertaba: había estado durmiendo encima de otra persona. Su pequeña, su querida hijita. Y, después… le vio. No se lo podía creer, no era real, no podía ser… _real_. Extendió un brazo para comprobarlo, la mano le temblaba como una hoja.

Y, en ese instante, Ron irrumpió en la habitación, jadeante tras recorrer a toda velocidad los pasillos del hospital. Helena se encontraba encima de la cama, abrazando a su madre ahora. Hermione alzó la vista, con calma… y con esperanzas.

.-. Es él ¿verdad?...– dijo radiante mirando la dormida figura del sillón – Ha regresado.

.-.

.-.

.-.

**_oooooOOOOOOOooooooo_**

.-.

.-.

.-.

Contestaciones a los reviews/comentarios (como siempre, muchísimas, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por ellos)

.-.

. .**ophelia dakker** . . Hello :D Primero, muchas gracias por el comentario. Lo que paso fue que… bueno, en el último capitulo se cuenta que ha pasado exactamente, ya lo verás. Y este capitulo, espero que te haya gustado (y, además, ha respondido tu ultima pregunta¿no es cierto?) Un beso. Ciao

.-.

. . **sarah-keyko** . . Saludos! Muchas gracias por los halagos que dices (toy coloradilla del todo) Sobre tu duda (y la de la gran mayoría, jejeje, ya sabia que todos ibais a preguntar por ello) creo que en este capítulo se resuelve ;D (y de que manera) Lo de continuar pronto… ya ves, ni en exámenes me deja la musa en paz, jajaja (y ahora que acabo de terminar… pues ya veremos) De nuevo, muchas gracias por poner tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Besos miles.

.-.

. . **Dark Lady Evans** . . Hola! Si, ya veo, que por aquí también estas (creo que vi un mensaje tuyo en una de las historias que tengo por aquí y no tengo por allá :P) Y sabes, estaba un poco tristecilla por la "caída" de la pagina, porque no podía poner el capitulo allí (y no podíais leerlo… ahora que la historia se va acabando, snif, snif… pero ya veo que hasta aquí me sigue una de mis lectoras favoritas :D) En fin, que ya dejamos de desvariar y pasemos a comentar. Si, yo hubiera dicho lo mismo, que era uno de mis capítulos preferidos de esta historia… si no hubiera escrito este (me encanta, a pesar de ser muy cortito :P) Y ya sabes la respuesta a tu duda (por cierto, que se suponía que este era el ultimo capitulo, pero este largo trozo ha llegado a ser independiente –y sólo ha salido de algo planeado en el ultimo... pero ya se sabe, a veces los personajes "mandan" a los autores) Y…. sobre la persona que sale al final ¿Quién piensas que es? (guiño) Aunque creo que, en este capitulo se dan las suficientes pistas para averiguarlo… ya sabremos lo que ha pasado en el siguiente capitulo (que si, que será ya el ultimo… o eso espero, jajaja) Un besazo de todo corazón Pd: Ayyy, no digas eso, que me pongo colorada del todo (en fin, que al final vais a conseguir entre todos que tenga un tono rojillo permanente, jajaja) Besos miles! Pd: Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo ;D

.-.

. . **japi** . . Muchas gracias por el comentario! Me alegra ver que te gusta (y si, me reafirmo en mi opinión que entre todos vais a conseguir que me quede colorada de por vida por todos los bonitos comentarios que me hacéis) Sobre lo de actualizas… ya ves, ya hay capitulo nuevo (que espero que te guste) Besos miles.

.-.

. . **Mely Weasley** . . Hello! Sipi, voy a tener que poner algunas advertencias al inicio de los capítulos para tener pañuelos al lado :p Sobre tu duda (y la de todos, reconozcámoslos, que ya lo sabia, jejeje) se resuelve en este capitulo (que espero que os guste) Y me gusta lo que dices de Ron :D (aunque no creo que vaya a sufrir mucho ahora :p) En fin, que muchísimas gracias por el comentario y me alegra un montón que te emociones con el fic (que eso es lo que intento) Muchos besotes.

.-.

.-.

.-.

.-.


	11. Cap 10: “… Y tú y yo nos encontramos

Saludos a todo/as!

Como creo que dije en el anterior capitulo (creo, pero no estoy muy segura, jaja) este es ya el **último** capitulo de este fic :(

Pero... ¡hay una sorpresa!

Queda el **epilogo **:D

Es decir, que no se librarán tan fácilmente de mi :P (y ya saben que es una trilogía, y este sólo ha sido digamos el "segundo", y queda el tercero y último)

En fin, como siempre agradecer a todas las personas que leen el fic (y un mayor agradecimiento a las que dejan comentarios… las contestaciones al fina. Y, como siempre, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias.)

Y a leer!

Como siempre, espero que les guste.

Un beso muy grande

**.-.**

**

* * *

****Capitulo 10: _"… Y tú y yo nos encontramos_" **

_En lo más inesperado, en lo más insignificante, puede residir la diferencia._

.-.

Las risas inundaban la habitación.

Risas sinceras, risas de compañeros, risas de amigos que siempre han sido hermanos…

En esos instantes volvían a ser los muchachos que habían sido en la escuela, volvían a ser adolescentes atolondrados y despreocupados por la vida… volvían a ser como habían sido antes de que todo cambiase: un trío inseparable.

Como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si nada hubiera sucedido…

Así estaban.

_Juntos de nuevo._

.-.

.-. ¿De verdad hiciste eso? – sentada en la cama del hospital, Hermione escuchaba atónita lo ocurrido la tarde anterior. A su lado se encontraba Ron, también en la cama, y en una de las sillas se encontraba él…

.-. Si – respondió Harry riendo mientras recordaba la cara de todas las personas que estaban en el pasillo al aparecer él de repente, volando sobre la escoba, en mitad del pasillo… Había sido algo digno de ver, y eso era lo que estaban recordando en esos momentos.

.-. Pero… ¿Cómo? – dijo Hermione volviendo la cabeza hacia Ron.

.-. A mi no me mires, yo le dije que fuera más despacio – dijo éste levantando los hombros en modo de disculpa – Cuando le vi fuera casi no me lo creí yo tampoco, pero era real, estaba aquí. De vuelta… y luego… fue todo demasiado rápido, como ya te lo hemos dicho. Pero lo importante es que esta aquí, de vuelta, con nosotros. Ya estamos los tres de nuevo juntos.

.-. Si, he regresado, y esta vez ya no me volveré a ir – confirmó Harry estirando los brazos tanto como podía: toda la noche durmiendo en la silla, junto a la cama de Hermione, le había dejado adolorido. Después, dirigiéndose a la única mujer de la habitación, añadió – Y tú también, Hermione, tu también has vuelto – y después, con un guiño, le besó una de las manos.

.-. Eh, que ahora es mi esposa, compañero – intervino Ron riendo y con una media sonrisa al ver ese gesto

.-. Lo se. Formáis una pareja muy buena – y a la vez que decía esto, juntó las manos de sus dos amigos – Como os dije en la graduación, siempre estaría a vuestro lado, y nunca os he dejado. Solo que… no regrese verdaderamente hasta ayer… Y ni siquiera yo sabia que iba a regresar con vosotros – con una sonrisa sincera, miró a sus dos mejores amigos, a sus dos queridos hermanos, a las dos personas más importantes de su vida, y a las dos personas que habían posibilitado su retorno. Y, en ese instante, en esa mañana recién inaugurada, cuando el sol estaba todavía despertando, supo que había llegado la hora de contarles todo lo que había sucedido en realidad en esa noche de hacia ya tantos y tantos años…

.-.

**_ooooooOOOOOOoooooo_**

.-.

El combate entre Lord Voldemort y Albus Dumbledore iba a dar comienzo.

La esperada batalla entre los dos grandes magos de esa época.

Los dos poderes más grandes que existían sobre la faz de la tierra: bien y mal enfrentados

Y sólo uno de ellos sabía como debería terminar esa lucha: era lo que se debería hacer, era lo correcto…

Albus Dumbledore miró hacia atrás, y comprobó como varios de sus jóvenes alumnos se ponían a salvo siguiendo a un muchacho de séptimo curso, uno que esa noche sellaría su destino, tal y como estaba predestinado a ser cuando fuera marcado en la frente… Sabía justo lo que tenia que hacer, aunque ninguno de los dos conocía las verdaderas consecuencias del hechizo que iban a invocar esa noche, no las habían averiguado del todo… por desgracia.

.-. Bien Tom. Como ya te he dicho, esto es entre tú y yo. Así que… empecemos

Y dio comienzo una guerra sin cuartel: las maldiciones, hechizos, encantamientos volaban sin cesar entre uno y otro combatiente.

No daban tregua.

No desfallecían.

No se rendían.

No se daban descanso.

Los dos combatían con todas sus fuerzas, intentando abatir al otro, intentando buscar un resquicio de debilidad para aprovecharlo y vencer.

Y ninguno de los dos, ni Voldemort, ni Dumbledore, se olvidaban de lo que estaba haciendo, y concentraban sus fuerzas en lanzar más y más fuertes los hechizos para hacer caer al contrario.

Una lucha sin descanso, que sólo acabaría cuando uno de los dos estuviese muerto.

Eso lo habían averiguado al verse las caras esa noche por primera vez…

.-.

Lejos de ellos, a varios metros de esa importante zona de combate, Harry ponía a salvo a los alumnos de primer y segundo año de los que se encargaba. Ese había sido el último deseo del director. Ambos sabían que esa noche todo cambiaria, que para que él pudiese enfrentarse a Voldemort, Dumbledore tendría que sucumbir. Eso mismo lo habían confirmado en el momento en que los dos magos se habían encontrado frente a frente. No había otra forma.

Desde el mismo instante en que, siendo un niño, el Señor Oscuro le había marcado, su destino estaba sellado.

_Todo empezaría y acabaría con la misma persona_

.-.

Consiguió llegar hasta las puertas, guiando a los asustadizos niños, oyendo como detrás de él se desarrollaba una lucha a muerte, siendo pronunciadas las maldiciones más mortíferas y maléficas existentes. Lo último que observó antes de traspasarlas guiando a sus jóvenes compañeros fue el bloqueo de la maldición asesina por parte de Fawkes…

El fénix cayó convertido en cenizas…

Albus Dumbledore ya no tendría ningún otro escudo con el que evitar la maldición asesina…

.-.

Todo el comedor estaba lleno de polvo.

De sangre y muerte.

Pero también de supervivencia.

De valentía y compañerismo.

Los alumnos más mayores ponían a salvo a los más pequeños, volviendo luego para defender el colegio.

Lo mismo que él estaba haciendo ahora: regresar para ayudar.

Miró hacia las ruinas del comedor. Hacia los alumnos caídos, hacia los heridos, hacia los muertos…

Miró hacia atrás, a las caras asustadas de los niños que había salvado, al miedo reflejado en esos jóvenes ojos, a la incertidumbre del futuro, el temblor de sus manos, su lloro y su desconcierto…

Sabía que había llegado su hora.

Dio un paso hacia el comedor, hacia su destino.

Determinación en su rostro.

Si tendría que morir, que fuera por una buena causa, por dar un futuro libre de todo mal a esas personas que no tenían culpa de nada.

Y le vio…

Allí, apoyada todavía en las puertas principales estaba Ginny, con los ojos llorosos, ojos rojos que delataban su gran sufrimiento antes de llegar a ese lugar. Había perdido una parte importante de su vida… Acababa de ser salvada de la muerte, acababa de sacrificarse, por ella, la persona a la que más había amado… Ya nunca más le volvería a ver…

A unos metros de ellos dos, Voldemort y Dumbledore seguían luchando.

.-. Ginny ¿te encuentras bien?

.-. Si… si… estoy bien, sólo…

.-. Ahora tienes que descansar – Harry podía ver la gran pena que le embargaba, el sufrimiento que hacia presa de ella, a pesar de que ella no se había encontrado en el comedor en el momento del ataque ¿Qué habría pasado? No lo sabia, pero se veía que su vida había dado un giro en ese momento.

.-. No… no… descansar no… luchar….defender… - dijo con voz entrecortada Ginny, antes de caer en los brazos del desmayo implacable. Lo último que vio antes de caer fue como de la varita de Voldemort un mortífero y directo rayo verde se dirigía hacia el director de Hogwarts.

Después…. Ya no vio nada más.

El dolor y la pena habían ganado al final, y el frío suelo recibió su cuerpo inconsciente, pero vivo, depositado por el muchacho que estaba a su lado… uno de sus mayores amigos.

Harry, también, había visto lo mismo, y supo que había llegado su hora.

El destino se cumpliría.

_Todo empezaría y acabaría con la misma persona_

.-.

Gritos y polvo.

Muerte y derrota.

Sangre.

Horror.

Sufrimiento.

Oscuridad…

Dolor…

Muerte…

Pero también… esperanza.

Mientras un solo alumno quedase en pie, Hogwarts no se rendiría.

Y por suerte y fortuna, el ultimo en resistir era un muchacho de cabellos negros, de mirada color esperanza. Ya todos estaban exhaustos, agotados. Tanto los mortifagos, como los estudiantes, profesores, unos con más suerte que otros, algunos compañeros muertos, pero todos los que quedaban vivos agotados, desmayados o, en el mejor de los casos, sin energías para levantarse. Y ver con sus ojos el final, el desenlace, sin poder intervenir, a espesas de lo que la suerte y el destino determinasen.

Bien y mal enfrentados.

Con él todo comenzó

_Y todo terminará_

Se dirá en las historias si llegan a escribirse,

_si esto bien termina._

Y el momento ha llegado,

las estrellas,

el cielo,

determinó que en esa sombría hora,

la tormenta se intensificase,

los rayos iluminasen los rostros y ojos de los dos combatientes.

Rojo sangre

_Y verde esperanza._

_.-._

Harry Potter sabía que la hora de combatir, de demostrar el valor del bien, había llegado.

Que la hora de enfrentarse a su rival era en ese instante.

Según su mentor, aquel que había caído unos minutos antes, aquel que le había permitido poner a salvo a los estudiantes más heridos… aquel que había muerto, el vínculo que tenían ambos se destruiría esa noche, pero Dumbledore, quizás, no había contado con el rayo que había acabado con su vida.

Así pues, él, el que una vez derrotó, siendo un bebé de un año, al mago oscuro más poderosos de todos los tiempos, se disponía de nuevo a enfrentarse a Voldemort, y esta vez, solo habría un único vencedor… y un único vencido.

No quedaría nada a medias, moriría Voldemort o él, pero el que muriese, moriría del todo.

Un rayo iluminó el cielo, la tormenta presentaba ahora su cara más salvaje, despiadada. La luz proveniente del techo cristalino del comedor reflejaba el sangriento panorama del suelo, del lugar en el que una vez había sido testigo de las risas alegres y desenfadadas de estudiantes sin temor, y que en unas horas se había convertido en el escenario de la ultima batalla, del lugar en donde se decidiría el destino de todo y de todos.

.-.

.-. ¿Dispuesto a morir? - Lord Voldemort sonrió ante el muchacho de diecisiete años que tenia delante, tan seguro estaba del desenlace de la batalla, que no le cabía en la mente otro resultado, no por algo había derrotado ya al mago más poderoso sobre la tierra… después de él por supuesto.

.-. No – contestó Harry en tono desafiante – Dispuesto a matarte, Tom – por primera vez en su vida, llamó al mago por el nombre con el que Dumbledore siempre había llamado al encontrase cara a cara con otro mago, esto le provoco algo difícil de describir, como si el mismísimo director le diese fuerzas para enfrentarse y combatir… y vencer.

.-. Veo que tu deseo es morir esta noche. Que así sea – dictaminó el mago, a la vez que comenzaba con el combate, lanzando sus más poderosos hechizos al muchacho, que se defendía lo mejor que podía.

_La hora del destino había llegado._

.-.

.-. ¿Sólo sabes hacer esto? – se burló de forma cansada Harry tras un buen rato de recibir los más mortíferos y dañinos encantamientos sobre él. Lo que no sabía Voldemort era que él se había estado entrenando duramente, preparándose para este momento, para esa situación, entrenándose hasta quedar exhausto con Dumbledore, hasta quedar agotado tras sesiones maratonianas de defensa y ataque. De aprenderse los métodos más antiguos y más olvidados de defenderse, para atacar y acabar con cualquiera que estuviese amenazando al mundo. Su último año no había estado ni un minuto quieto, había estado preparándose para su enfrentamiento con Voldemort… hasta las últimas consecuencias.

.-. Veo que el viejo te ha entrenado bien – logró pronunciar el otro mago, tras ver como una maldición poderosa impactaba contra el escudo del muchacho y no le causaba ni un rasguño (aunque también veía que ese esfuerzo agotaba al joven, la situación, en cuando a energía y esfuerzo era el mismo para los dos combatientes; el cansancio ya se reflejaba en la cara de los dos) – Pero no creo que esto termine con tu victoria, muchacho – de nuevo volvió a mandar un rayo verde, ahora al agotado joven.

En ese momento ocurrieron muchas cosas a la vez, hechos que nadie pudo describir más tarde, y los que lo intentaron, descubrieron que no existían palabras para hablar de lo sucedido: fue tal la violencia del impacto, fue tal la energía liberada en ese lugar, fue una cosa tan inaudita, nunca antes vista, que los pocos que quedaban en pie, mucho tiempo después, todavía no creían haber visto lo que observaron esa noche: el cielo y la tierra se aliaron en esa noche, los relámpagos fueron más fuertes que nunca. Pareció que el cielo se abría, que todo se destruía, pero… en un momento dado (no se supo cuando ni por qué, parecieron surgir de las entrañas de la tierra) los muertos a manos del Innombrable aparecieron al lado del joven Potter, igual que esa vez que se enfrentó al otro mago, en su cuarto año, aunque esta vez era diferente, no existía la jaula, pero si una conexión entre ellos, una conexión más fuerte, a causa de aquella herida en forma de rayo que tenia el muchacho en su frente.

La marca tenebrosa, alzada majestuosamente en medio de la tormenta, fue mortalmente herida por un rayo proveniente de la tormenta, como augurando lo que se desarrollaba en el salón del castillo. El mismo rayo pareció traspasar las oscuras nubes e iluminar por unos instantes el rostro de los dos únicos combatientes, y, en ese segundo, Voldemort vio ante él los rostros de las personas que había matado. Muchos de ellos al lado del muchacho, otros les rodeaban, en un intento por crear un vacío entre ellos y los demás, cosa que no permitió ver a nadie lo que ocurrió a continuación en el interior, tal era la magnitud de los poderes de los muertos.

.-.

.-. Ha llegado tu hora Tom – dijo Harry. Su cansancio y agotamiento eran patentes. Ya sólo le quedaban unas pocas fuerzas, las ultimas, y las que utilizaría para lo que tanto y tanto tiempo había estado estudiando y planeado con el director. Sentía su energía deslizándose por su cuerpo, sentía el apoyo de Dumbledore a su lado, su aliento, su ánimo por seguir. Si, estaría a su lado en ese ultimo paso.

Enfrente de él, Voldemort seguía con la actitud de superioridad que le caracterizaba, como si no viera a las miles y miles de victimas a su alrededor, como si no viera que estaba encerrado en un circulo de muertos… que estaban ahí para juzgarle.

Nadie vivo, excepto ellos dos, en el medio, iba a poder ver lo que sucedía en el interior. Nadie lo sabría nunca. Nadie lo averiguaría pues el vacío creado entre los muertos y esos dos vivos era imposible de traspasar con los ojos.

Todo el mundo se desmayó en el exterior.

Nadie se acordaría nunca de las palabras que se pudieron escuchar en el interior del círculo…

.-.

Se había detenido el combate.

Harry se incorporó, erguido, decidido, en medio del círculo.

Sabía que había llegado el momento.

A su alrededor, miles de almas le apoyaban y, aunque no pudiera distinguirlas, sabia que sus padres, su director, y muchas más personas que le habían conocido alguna vez, estaban a su lado. Ahí, apoyándole en su decisión.

Voldemort, por su parte, le miraba con venganza, por haber interrumpido el combate, y tirado la varita al suelo, a sus pies… No se daba cuenta de que las almas de sus víctimas se aproximaban, se cernían en torno a él…

_Y empezó el hechizo de invocación._

.-. Hago una llamada a la Muerte – empezó a decir Harry, al principio con miedo, luego, tras ver como las almas avanzaban hacia su asesino, con decisión. Si, eso era lo que había que hacer… sin miedo a las consecuencias. Sin miedo a nada – Llamo al juez supremo de la vida. Reclamo un juicio por los crímenes cometidos – los muertos se iban acercando cada vez más a Voldemort – Reclamo justicia para este asesino de almas inocentes. Aquí y ahora. Reclamo que se haga justicia. Que se le juzgue de manera justa y que se le condene – Sentía como sus últimas fuerzas iban desapareciendo poco a poco, pero tenía que continuar. Cogiendo aire, siguió reclamando – Por el daño que hizo. Por las muertes que causo. Aquí y ahora. Hágase justicia. Sus victimas lo reclaman. Aquí y ahora. Con estos testigos de sus crímenes – Con una de sus manos señaló hacia todas las almas que les rodeaban – Aquí y ahora ¡Que se celebre el juicio! – le empezaba a faltar aire, no resistía. Cayó al suelo de rodillas, pero logró terminar la invocación, logró pronunciar las ultimas palabras – Yo, la única victima que no pudo matar, el único que una vez le derrotó… Aquí y ahora, pido a la Muerte que se presente.

Los muertos apresaron finalmente a Voldemort, su varita cayó al suelo, haciendo compañía a la de Harry.

El mago se debatió desesperado: en ese instante había comprendido que se proponía el joven. Le miró con rabia, le escupió con ira. No, un muchacho de tan sólo diecisiete años no podía acabar de esa forma con él. Le miró arrodillado en medio del circulo mientras sentía las manos heladas que se aferraban a sus brazos, a sus piernas, a todo su cuerpo, impidiéndole moverse. Sus ojos se contrajeron con ira, volviéndose cada vez más rojos, más sangrientos.

.-. ¡No puedes! Yo soy inmortal. Yo soy…– gritó en medio del tumulto, y las palabras que iba a pronunciar a continuación murieron al sentir sobre su boca una mano gélida… la mano de un fantasma.

Se hizo el silencio.

Los muertos se retiraron.

Lord Voldemort cayó al suelo de rodillas, igual que el joven que había pedido el juicio.

Ambos exhaustos, ambos sin fuerzas para seguir luchando.

"_He oído tu llamada. Aquí estoy_" oyeron los dos en su mente.

Harry levantó la mirada y la vio: una alta figura se había materializado en medio del círculo.

La Muerte esperó, rígida e imponente, con su túnica negra y la capucha encima de su calavera, señalando, con uno de sus blancos y huesudos dedos hacia el joven muchacho que le había llamado.

Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, Harry se puso en pie despacio: había llegado el momento.

.-. Si, yo te he llamado – dijo finalmente, después de unos segundos de silencio, al sentir el poder de esta en la sala, al sentir el hechizo cumpliéndose – Aquí y ahora quiero que se celebre un juicio contra los crímenes que ha cometido Tom Ryddle en contra de la humanidad – le señaló, y a continuación a todos los que les rodeaban – Y aquí y ahora te presento a mis testigos: sus victimas – miles y miles de muertos se arremolinaban en torno a esas tres figuras.

"_Hay un alto precio para este tipo de juicios: tu vida. ¿Aceptas?_"

En ese instante el tiempo se paró para Harry. Tanto Dumbledore como él habían estado investigando exhaustivamente ese hechizo perdido en ese último año, ese último recurso para destruir al mal mismo, pero ninguno de los dos había logrado averiguar eso: las consecuencias, el precio que había que pagar para cumplirlo.

Ahora lo sabía.

Un alto precio.

_Su vida._

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, sabiendo que era lo que tenia que hacer, pero teniendo miedo de hacerlo. No podía dejar a sus amigos solos, no podía abandonarles ahora, no podía romper las promesas que hiciera a Ron de un futuro después de la escuela, no podía…. Pero, a pesar de ello, sabia que tenia que hacer. Como tantas y tantas veces le dijera el director: a veces, lo difícil era hacer lo correcto.

Y esta era una decisión difícil, y a la vez tan fácil.

Su vida.

Su muerte.

Haría daño a mucha gente, personas que confiaban en él, que eran su familia, sus hermanos… lo sabia. Quizás, al cabo de mucho tiempo, comprendieran que era eso lo que tenia que hacer, que si no lo hacia condenaría a la historia a repetirse.

.-. Si, lo acepto – dijo abriendo los ojos, y dejando que un par de lágrimas se deslizaran en sus mejillas. Ya estaba hecho, no habría marcha atrás.

"_Así sea_"

Y empezó el juicio.

La Muerte hizo aparecer una balanza en su mano. En un platillo fueron surgiendo miles de pequeños destellos; en el otro… nada. Al fijarse bien Harry en esos destellos, comprobó que estos surgían de cada una de las victimas de Voldemort que tenían a su alrededor: sus testigos, los muertos. En cuanto la balanza quedó completamente en calma, se vio que estaba completamente inclinada en un lado hasta el límite…

"_Se ha juzgado tu vida_" la Muerte hizo desaparecer el objeto "_Se ha emitido un veredicto_" se volvió hacia Voldemort, y con un gesto de sus manos, éste se vio envuelto de fuertes cadenas, que hicieron que cayera completamente al suelo: condenado "_Desaparecerás. El desprecio absoluto. No tendrás magia, ni nombre. Tu vida se reducirá a la nada. Serás una sombra más en un mundo de sombras. Donde están los hombres como tú. Condenado irás al infierno. Nunca más podrás regresar. El mal sea exterminado por siempre jamás_" y dicho eso, el que había sido uno de los más feroces y temidos magos oscuros de todos los tiempos desapareció para siempre de la vida y del mundo. El mal había sido vencido para siempre…

"_Ahora tú_" la Muerte se dio la vuelta hacia el joven: ya sólo quedaba recoger el pago por su llamada.

.-.

Harry se encontraba agotado, arrodillado, apoyado en el suelo con sus manos sostenía su cuerpo, ya no podía más. Se empezó a incorporar para afrontar lo que fuera cara a cara. Esa había sido su decisión, y no iba a dar marcha atrás, y más ahora que todo se había cumplido, que el mal había vencido, que Voldemort había sido destruido…

Un bajo precio por la paz eterna…

Pero…

Un especto, un muerto de los miles que les rodeaban se había adelantado, y arrodillándose ante la Muerte, pronuncio las palabras que quedarían grabadas en la mente de Harry para siempre:

.-. Pido el perdón para la vida de este muchacho, de Harry Potter

Era nada más y nada menos que Albus Dumbledore, o mejor dicho, el fantasma del director y la ultima víctima de Voldemort.

.-. Pido el perdón para la vida de este muchacho, de Harry Potter

Miles y miles de muertos más se empezaban a arrodillar, siguiendo el ejemplo del antiguo y respetado mago. Y todos y cada uno de ellos, suplicaban clemencia hacia ese joven muchacho que había librado al mundo del mayor mal que había existido, de su asesino. De un joven que había ofrecido su propia vida por la de los demás. Un sacrificio realmente difícil de hacer y afrontar. Y este joven lo había hecho… por el mundo entero, por la paz, por ellos…

.-. Pido el perdón para la vida de este muchacho, de Harry Potter

Mirara donde mirase, todos los fantasmas se estaban arrodillando, dejándole a él y a la Muerte en el medio, los únicos que se encontraban de pie.

.-. Pido el perdón para la vida de este muchacho, de nuestro hijo, de Harry Potter.

Harry se sobresaltó: había reconocido esas dos voces. Sin poder resistirse, se dio la vuelta y vio que allí, destacándose sobre los demás, dos formas se delimitaban, haciéndose sus rasgos reconocibles… También estaban arrodillados como los demás, suplicando por su vida. Sus padres. No pudo evitar derramar lágrimas de emoción al verles allí, junto a él.

.-. Pido el perdón para la vida de este muchacho, de Harry Potter

Las suplicas continuaban.

El último que vio arrodillarse fue a un hombre joven, que reconoció de inmediato como el padre de Tom Ryddle: tenía sus rasgos, su orgullo de la cara, pero no la humanidad en sus ojos, tal y como tenia este. La primera victima de Voldemort. Fue el ultimo en arrodillarse.

Y después… silencio.

La Muerte miró a su alrededor, y volvió a mirar al joven que tenia enfrente.

Nunca antes había sucedido eso.

Con voz potente y firme, empezó a hablar:

"_El precio ha sido siempre el mismo. Una vida por otra vida. Todo tiene que tener equilibrio_" el corazón de Harry se contrajo en un repentino dolor, haciéndole caer al suelo. Mientras, la Muerte seguir hablando, mirando ahora a los muertos arrodillados frente a ella "_Las victimas han hablado y han condenado a su asesino. El juicio se ha celebrado. Ha de pagarse el precio. La vida es reclamada_" no sentía el aire entrar a sus pulmones, su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente, en los últimos intentos por sobrevivir "_Pero…_" la negra figura alzó una de sus manos, y el dolor que tenia en su interior dejó de existir "_Puedo darle una única oportunidad_" era como si la Muerte tuviese un débil rasgo de humanidad contraído a lo largo de sus miles y miles de años de existencia "_Su vida volverá a ser suya si, y sólo si, se cumplen unas condiciones_"

Harry levantó la vista del suelo, su cuerpo ya no sufría, se sentía ligero, descansado… vivo como nunca lo había estado. Esperó impaciente las últimas palabras del trato.

Su última oportunidad para recuperar su vida.

"_Cuando pasen tantos días como victimas reclaman tu salvación" _la Muerte señaló a su alrededor, a los muertos que les rodeaban "_Cuando pase ese tiempo, tu destino quedará sellado, y ya no habrá retorno posible. Si alguien, tras los 5200 días que dure tu destierro de la vida, sigue creyendo que eres, no que fuiste. Si alguien todavía cree en tu regreso, que todavía eres una persona que existe. Si todavía alguien piensa en ti como presente, no como pasado… Entonces, volverás a recuperar tu vida, volverás a la realidad, al presente, y tendrás un futuro._

_Pero, en cambio, si ya nadie queda ya esperándote, si han dejado de creer, deberás resignarte a dejar a todos atrás. A abandonarles, sin poder verles nunca más. Cumplirás el trato y cruzaras la puerta._

_A cambio de ese pacto, antes de que cumplas 18 años tendrás que desaparecer, salir de la vida voluntariamente, si no, se romperá, y morirás sin remedio, sin poder regresar…._

_¿Aceptas el trato?_"

…5200 días…

Sólo tenía en su mente esas cifras ahora.

¿A cuanto equivaldría¿Cuántos años serian? Muchos, demasiado tiempo…

Pero, si a cambio de todo ese sacrificio (el desaparecer de la vida, no ser visto por nadie, convertirse en una ráfaga de viento que observa todo) podría regresar… No había duda, lo haría

Y más, cuando confiaba tanto en sus amigos.

.-. Si, acepto

"_Así sea_"

Y la Muerte desapareció de la habitación, llevándose con ella a los testigos del juicio.

Harry parpadeó.

Y cayó al suelo agotado.

Agotado, pero vivo.

Lo ultimo que vio, antes de desmayarse, fue las dos figuras de sus amigos corriendo hacia él.

Confiaba en Hermione.

Confiaba en Ron.

Seguro que siempre pensarían en su regreso.

Podía confiar ciegamente en ellos, en su amistad.

.-.

**_ooooooOOOOOOoooooo_**

.-.

.-. Así fue como sucedió todo – terminó de contar Harry, de vuelta a la realidad presente. Allí, en esa habitación de hospital, en compañía de sus dos mejores amigos de siempre. Después de más de catorce años, volvían a estar juntos, de nuevo juntos.

.-. Pero yo…- tartamudeo Ron al terminar la explicación - … Yo perdí la esperanza de que regresaras. Yo fui el último. Ya nadie esperaba que volvieras…. Y ahora… No comprendo.

.-. Si. Yo al principio tampoco lo comprendí, pues te vi hace unos meses, en medio de esa tormenta, cuando caíste en la desesperación absoluta – Harry, fiel a su promesa, había estado junto a ellos en cada instante de sus vidas, tal y como les había contado minutos antes – Y cuando me vi volando por el vacío pensé que se acababa todo ahí, que ya nunca más volveríamos a estar juntos como lo habíamos estado antes…

Cerró los ojos, y recordó el desconcierto al caer por un lugar lleno de oscuridad, un lugar donde no se veía inicio ni final…

_Cuando el trato había sido cerrado…_

.-.

**_ooooooOOOOOOoooooo_**

.-.

Caía.

Se encontraba en medio de una oscuridad que le rodeaban por doquier.

Mirase a donde mirase siempre veía la negrura a su alrededor.

Una caída desenfrenada.

Sus recuerdos pasaban a gran velocidad por su mente, desvaneciéndose mientras la oscuridad le daba la bienvenida a su reino.

Caía.

Notaba que la velocidad se incrementaba, y no podía hacer nada para evitar el duro golpe.

El vacío le arrastraba hacia un lugar determinado

Caía

Y después…

Parpadeó.

A través de sus parpados cerrados sintió la luminosidad del sol

Después, la tierra, esponjosa y acogedora bajo su cuerpo.

Poco a poco, imperceptiblemente, casi como si fuese otro quien lo hiciera, movió una mano, acariciando la hierba sobre la que descansaba. El aire tibio del atardecer rozó su cara, tenuemente, como una caricia que le invitaba a despertar…

¿Dónde se encontraba?

¿Qué habría pasado finalmente con él?

Abrió los ojos y vio los árboles a su alrededor.

El corazón saltó dentro de su pecho.

¡No podía ser!

Los reconocía

Y…

¡Sabia quién era él!

No había desaparecido, no había dejado de existir, sino que…

Estaba de vuelta.

Vivo.

Inmensamente feliz, dio la vuelta, sintió el suave roce de la hierba contra su cara, sus mejillas, su cuerpo.

No pudo evitar lágrimas de completa felicidad al sentir ese tacto sobre su rostro, lágrimas de completa y absoluta alegría.

Estaba de vuelta.

Volvía a ser dueño de su vida.

¡Volvía a estar vivo!

Rodó varias veces sobre sí mismo, de puro y completo entusiasmo.

Reconocía el lugar, reconocía donde estaba, y lo más importante, volvía a estar vivo, de regreso.

Cuando, exhausto, se tumbó en el trozo de bosque donde había aparecido, se dio cuenta de que llevaba puesta una túnica oscura, igual que el color de los árboles: parda.

Había regresado y estaba vivo.

Y, de repente, sintió en su interior como si una parte de sí mismo se estuviera perdiendo… irremediablemente.

Conocía esa sensación de caída, pues era lo que había experimentado minutos antes.

Y supo quien estaba en peligro.

El lazo de amistad que le unía a ella era irrompible.

"_Aguanta Hermione. Lucha con todas tus fuerzas_" pensó mentalmente mientras se levantaba y miraba a su alrededor, buscando una manera de llegar hasta sus amigos. Le necesitaban más que nunca.

Con mirada desesperada, observó todo lo que le rodeaba, los árboles, el bosque… ¡el campo de quidditch!

Echó a correr hasta ese lugar, esperando que la caseta de las escobas siguiese allí todavía, después de tanto y tanto tiempo.

Lo estaba.

Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica, y sacó su varita. También eso volvía a tener.

Con un hechizo eficaz, rompió el candado, y cogio una de las escobas que se encontraban allí.

Seria la primera vez que volara desde que se había marchado…

Pero, como esa cualidad era innata en él, enseguida se vio surcando el cielo, siendo uno con el viento.

Rumbo al lugar que le señalaba su corazón.

Rumbo a donde se encontraban sus dos amigos, sus dos hermanos.

.-.

**_ooooooOOOOOOoooooo_**

**_.-._**

Al abrir Harry los ojos, tras contar las sensaciones que le habían embargado a su vuelta, tanto Ron como Hermione pudieron ver sus ojos más verdes y alegres que nunca… y una sonrisa en su rostro llena de felicidad

Al fin volvían a estar los tres juntos.

Harry siguió contando lo sucedido…

.-.

**_ooooooOOOOOOoooooo_**

.-.

Temía llegar demasiado tarde.

Sentía como la energía de Hermione se agotaba, se desvanecía poco a poco.

Como si se rindiera a esa caída.

No.

No podía ser.

No podía rendirse.

No ahora, que volvían a estar los tres juntos.

Sus lágrimas de alegría se convirtieron en lágrimas de desesperación.

"_No puedes hacernos esto ahora Hermione. No puedes abandonarnos. Hazlo por Ron, hazlo por Helara, hazlo por el niño que acaba de nacer… Hazlo por tu familia y hazlo por mí. Tenemos que estar de nuevo los tres juntos. Lucha. Tú puedes vencer. Hermione, tu puedes luchar contra la muerte y ganarle_"

Pero, mientras pensaba esto, sentía como ella se estaba perdiendo…

Y después….

Vio enfrente suyo un gran edificio, un hospital.

Y, en una de las puertas de salida de emergencia, esas que se ponen en una pared y dan a la calle, una niña de poco más de un año le miraba con ojos felices. Sin decir nada, abrió los brazos y se lanzó hacia delante, hacia la escoba que llegaba en esos momentos al lugar.

En el instante en que recogió a la pequeña en sus brazos, a la hija mayor de sus mejores amigos, Harry sintió que Hermione había vencido, y estaba viva…

Igual que él.

Alegre, dio un par de vueltas en el aire, aferrando a la niña, que reía y reía al estar abrazada a él.

.-. En esto no eres igual que tu madre. Pequeña Helena… – dijo Harry con voz muy alegre, terriblemente contenta, al saber que todo estaba bien. Y ella respondió riendo, una risa clara y limpia. Ahí, junto a ella, se encontraba el gran amigo de sus padres… el que hasta entonces había estado perdido

Dieron juntos un par de vueltas más en el aire, sintiendo la sensación del viento al pasar ellos por el medio…

.-. Ya veras que cara se le pone a Hermione cuando se lo contemos… - añadió en plan confidente Harry a la pequeña, cuando empezaron a realizar, una vez más, una voltereta en el aire. Ella respondió con más risas infantiles…

Y, de repente, a mitad del vuelo, Harry le vio.

Allí, en la misma puerta donde había visto a la pequeña, se encontraba él.

Sonrió.

No le había fallado.

Ya estaban juntos de nuevo.

Se aproximó rápidamente a la puerta, teniendo el sol del atardecer detrás.

.-. Hola Ron

.-.

**_ooooooOOOOOOoooooo_**

.-.

.-. Si. Y después los tres en la escoba recorrimos los pasillos hasta donde te encontrabas tú, Hermione…

.-. Dando un susto de muerte a todos los que estaban fuera, esperando – añadió Ron divertido, al recordar la situación.

.-. Eso es verdad – se disculpó Harry, alborotándose el pelo, tal y como hacia de adolescente, y tal y como le había visto hacer a su padre muchas veces en las fotografías que conservaba de él – Pero lo importante era ver si estabas bien.

.-. Y lo estabas – Ron se acercó a ella, su amiga, su esposa, su compañera – Los médicos no se lo creyeron, de repente estabas al borde de la muerte, y al instante siguiente estabas repleta de salud… aunque un poco cansada y dormida muy profundamente.

.-. Por eso me pase la noche aquí, junto a Ron y Helara, esperando que te despertaras.

.-. Y tenias que hacerlo en el momento en que estaba fuera – rió divertido Ron, recordando como había bajado un momento a rellenar unos papeles, y cómo le habían avisado rápidamente de que su mujer había despertado. Por eso había llegado sudoroso y jadeante – Ya no te vuelvo a dejar ni un instante sola – añadió dándole un gran abrazo. Harry, viéndoles, supo que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, como siempre había imaginado cuando estaban los tres en el colegio.

.-.

Tras unos minutos de risas, permanentemente presentes desde que los tres estuvieran de nuevo reunidos, y esta vez ya nada les separaría, Hermione sorprendió a los dos: acababa de comprender lo ocurrido realmente.

.-. Fue ella ¿verdad? – en su cara se reflejaba una sonrisa de entendimiento, la misma que solía poner cuando resolvía algo realmente difícil en Hogwarts.

.-. Has acertado como siempre, Hermione – confirmo Harry cogiendo de nuevo a Helara, a la pequeña hija de sus dos amigos – Si, fue ella, lo comprendí en cuanto la vi tenderme los brazos y saludarme en la puerta…

.-. No consigo comprender ¿Quién? – interrumpió Ron, mirando a uno y a otro sin saber de quien hablaban

.-. ¿Quién puede ser Ron?. ¿Quién te ha escuchado contar nuestra historia desde que nació?. ¿Quién ha crecido conociendo como eran sus padres, que hacían, como pensaban, en sus años de escuela?. ¿Quien se dormía, en tus brazos, con las aventuras de tres alocados niños?. ¿Quién, aparte de nosotros tres, conoce cuanto sucedió en nuestros años en Hogwarts? – le dijo Hermione cogiendole la mano y mirándole a los ojos profundamente.

.-. ¿Ella?. ¿Helara? No puede ser.

.-. Si, ella. Para ella yo no estaba muerto ni desaparecido. Estaba muy vivo gracias a las aventuras que le contabas para entretenerla – confirmó Harry, alzando a la niña y poniéndola en sus rodillas. Helara, como respuesta, palmoteó divertida al ver como los tres adultos centraban sus ojos en ella.

.-. Los niños creen que todo es posible, esa es la magia de la inocencia, Ron. Una de las magias más poderosas que existen. Desde pequeña tú le hablabas de Harry como una persona que existía realmente, no como una persona que ya no estaba. Y siguió creyendo eso aunque tú dejaste de creerlo.

.-. Y deseó con todas sus energías que el amigo de su padre regresara para ayudarle – Siguió con la explicación Harry, depositando a la niña en brazos de su padre, de su mejor amigo – Yo, para ella, no estaba muerto, era alguien vivo, alguien que existía. Jamás dejó de pensar en mí como alguien que dejó de existir. Estaba vivo, era real… Como tú le enseñaste. Y fuiste tú, Ron, quien le deposito esa esperanza en su corazón… y nunca se marchitó en él.

Ron estrechó junto a su pecho a su pequeña, y sonrió.

.-.

Y tal y como había predecido Dumbledore hacia años, cuando apareció de repente en las bodas de Fred y George Weasley: si se cree en algo con las suficientes fuerzas… algún día las esperanzas se hacen realidad

Y eso era lo que había sucedido.

De nuevo estaban los tres juntos.

Gracias a una esperanza en el corazón.

_…pero no en el que todos pensaban._

Pues, si se tiene verdaderas esperanzas, aunque estas desaparezcan en ti, no han dejado de existir, se habrán traspasado a otra persona sin saberlo, y esa creerá por ti. La esperanza no muere, sigue viviendo, aunque sea en otro corazón y desconozcas que estaba ahí hasta que lo descubres.

La esperanza nunca muere, siempre esta viva.

.-.

La alegría volvió a inundar la habitación.

De nuevo estaban juntos.

Juntos y nunca más se separarían.

Ninguno de los cuatro sabia que le depararía el futuro, ninguno de los cuatro conocía ya que pasaría a partir de ahora, pero lo que si sabían era que, juntos, afrontarían las cosas que vinieran.

Juntos de nuevo.

Los tres inseparables.

Y con una persona más…

La que había conservado esa esperanza en su corazón, sin dejar que se marchitará.

**.-.**

**Fin**

**.-.**

* * *

**.-.**

Espero que les haya gustado

Y nos vemos pronto en el epilogo de esta historia :D

Besos mil

.-.

Contestaciones a los reviews (de nuevo, muchísimas, muchísimas gracias)

.-.

. . **cervatilla** . . Saludos! No pasa nada, con tal de que te gustase (y por lo que se ve fue mucho) estoy satisfecha :D Sobre lo que dices del capitulo 9, bufff, me siento todavía sorprendida al ver que logro sacar esas sensaciones de las personas 0.0 Y si, has acertado, Hermione ha estado luchando por su vida… y al final ha vencido. Como se dice, cuando ya has llegado al fondo, sólo queda ir hacia arriba, y eso es lo que va a pasar con ellos a partir de ahora: los sufrimientos han acabado (espero ¿o no?... ya veremos) Y bueno, no me digas que no me sonroje cuando ponéis tantas y tantas cosas buenas en los mensajes. De nuevo, muchas gracias por tu/s comentario/s. Yo soy la que tendría que estar dándote las gracias por leer, y no tu por cómo escribo (ya que sólo plasmo en el papel lo que mi loca mente se le ocurre :P) En fin, un gran abrazo y espero que te haya gustado este ultimo (pero no ultimo, ultimo del todo) capitulo. Besos.

.-.

. . **sarah-keyko** . . Hello! Muchas gracias por el comentario. Me alegra ver que logre transmitir lo que imagine para esa escena (la del vuelo). No era fácil, y al principio pensé que no lo había logrado describir todo lo que había imaginado, pero luego… era exactamente como pensé, y estoy muy satisfecha de que te haya gustado. Muchas gracias, y espero que este capitulo te haya encantado también. Mil besos.

.-.

. . **japi** . . Muchas gracias! Muchas gracias! Muchas gracias! Muchas gracias! Ya veo claramente que te encanto el capitulo anterior :D Como le digo a sarah (la contestación anterior) al principio me resulto un poco difícil describir tal y como había imaginado todo… pero lo conseguí. Y como tu, creo que es uno de mis capis preferidos (sobre todo cuando logra "volar"… no sabes la emoción al imaginar esa escena ;D) En fin, que miles de besos y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. Nos vemos.

.-.

. . **Dark Lady Evans **. . Saludos mi querida dama Evans :D Y si, muchas veces espero tu comentario con ansias (además, me gusta lo extensos que son, y las cosas que comentas) En fin, tu duda (y la de todos, creo) ya esta aclarada, no se tarda mucho en saber de quien se trata… y todo lo demás. Iba a tardar mucho menos, pero en este capitulo una, llamémosle, "escena" se atascaba, y no podía poner el capitulo sin ella (una pista, la del bosque… si te has leído el capitulo ya, sabrás a cual me refiero) En fin, de nuevo me vuelvo a poner colorada, pero que se le va a hacer, con esta estupenda muchacha por aquí :P Pd: Y de regalo, a final de semana creo que habrá un capitulo de otra historia que tengo por aquí… (suenan campanas) Un besote muy grandeeeee! Y Nos vemos.

.-.

. . **ophelia dakker** . . Saludos! Sii, Hermione esta viva… y además… ya habrás visto que las alegrías nunca vienen solas :D Y sobre lo que pides (la explicación de cómo ocurrió todo-todo-todo) ya esta en este capitulo (que espero que te haya gustado) Nos vemos, y miles de besos.

.-.

**. . tintitamarle** . . Hola! Tu si que me has emocionado hasta el infinito al hablar así de mi historia. Como digo muchas veces a quien me pregunta cómo logro hacer esto, yo sólo puedo responder humildemente que escribo lo que tengo en la mente. Necesito escribirlo, y yo soy la primera sorprendida al repasar los capítulos terminados y darme cuenta de que YO he escrito todo eso, a veces ni logro creérmelo, pero es verdad, yo, mis manos, mis dedos, han sido los que han impreso en la pantalla (o en el papel, según que casos) las cosas que ocurren, los sentimientos que transmiten… Todavía no se como lo hago, será porque pongo mi corazón en cada letra, en cada frase, en cada página… Necesito transmitir lo que siento (o lo que sentí, o lo que imagino que se siente) y no se me ocurre ninguna otra manera que escribirlo… Se que suena raro, pero es lo que ocurre. A veces, incluso, aunque yo haya pensado una escena, la haya descrito, desarrollado… al escribirla finalmente, me sorprendo al ver el resultado final (y tu misma pones como ejemplo una de esas, la vez en la que están Hermione y Ginny juntas… la soledad de esta ultima al final no la había imaginado, pero cuando estaba escribiendo lo anterior, esa sensación apareció en mi mente y tuve que escribirla…) Hoy no puedo (es demasiado tarde aquí) pero mañana te enviare un mensaje, y así podrás comentarme lo que quieras. Pero ahora, yo soy la que estoy enormemente agradecida al recibir este sentimental (y valga la redundancia) comentario. Y como siempre lográis hacerlo, me he vuelto a poner colorada. Muchas gracias, de nuevo. Y espero que este ultimo capitulo te guste, te emocione, y te encante tanto como los anteriores. Un abrazo y un gran besote.

**.-.**

**. . ronnie** . . Saludos! Lo primero, muchas gracias de nuevo por el mensaje, y ahora de nuevo, por este review :D Como veras, este es ya el ultimo capitulo de « Una esperanza en el corazón » (ahora falta el epilogo y se acabo... de momento) Sobre lo de la secuela, si vas a mi perfil (pinchando en el nombre, podrás comprobar que existe una historia nueva "Harry Potter y el fin de una era"… y si, efectivamente, es la continuación, el 7 año. Ya esta puesto el primer capitulo, a ver si te gusta) Y, bufff, yo no se que comen o beben mis musas pero son hiper-hiper-activas, así que todavía estaré dando un rato la lata por aquí con mis fics ;) De nuevo, agradezco tu mensaje, y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. Besos miles.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**


	12. Epilogo: Una historia sin final

Saludos!

Si, ya estoy aquí con el nuevo capitulo.

Este es realmente ya el ultimo de esta historia, y seguramente, al acabarlo pensaran ¿por que?., la razón es bien sencilla, es la base para la tercera historia que se llamará, como este capitulo, es decir, _"Una historia sin final"_

Ahora si, muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí, por haber estado a mi lado y por todos los comentarios que habéis puesto (las contestaciones, como siempre, al final, y de nuevo, muchísimas gracias por los comentarios que hacéis) Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias.

Como siempre, espero que este capitulo les guste, y nos vemos en el siguiente fic.

Gracias por estar ahi.

Besos

* * *

**Epilogo: Una historia sin final**

**.-.**

En la tapa de un antiguo libro se podía ver una inscripción, casi borrada por el tiempo. Muchos años habían pasado desde que fuese terminado, desde que se escribiese el último punto, desde que fuese concluido. Y muchas manos lo habían leído, muchos ojos habían paseado por sus hojas, empapándose de la historia que contenía…

Muchas, decenas, centenares de personas habían crecido con ese libro, y ahora, casi cien años después de que se terminará de escribir, una persona estaba enfrente de aquel libro preguntándose si seria buena idea lo que tenia pensado hacer, quizás la historia era demasiado intima. Quizás sólo ellos la pudieran entender…

Un ruido en la habitación le distrajo de sus dudas: alguien acababa de entrar, sobresaltándola.

.-. Puedes hacerlo – le dijo el recién llegado, aproximándose a ella, a la única luz de esa sala.

.-. ¿No te importa? – preguntó ella al reconocerlo, bajo las arrugas y demás signos de la edad avanzada.

.-. No – bien sabia él lo que se proponía hacer con ese libro, le había estado observando durante días, había visto sus dudas y miedos ante la pregunta que no se atrevía a hacer, y que él le había respondido nada mas entrar en la habitación.

.-. ¿Por qué?

.-. Las historias se escriben para darse a conocer. No sirven para quedarse encerradas en un lugar. Quieren volar y encontrar a otros lectores que disfruten con ellas. No hay que ponerles barreras. Tú preguntas el porqué. Yo te digo que no lo hay. Que, aunque sea mi historia, mi vida, forma parte igualmente de la vida en general. Quizás sirva para mucho, quizás sirva para poco. Quizás ayude a que la gente descubra la magia de las letras. Quizás no sirva para nada. No lo se. Pero lo que si se seguro es que no se quedara encerrada aquí para siempre. Y ahora – se dirigió con una sonrisa a la joven – ve y ayuda a que la historia se difunda. No hay mayor recompensa para su autor que la lean más personas, que la ayudes a volar.

.-. Gracias – dijo ella, saliendo de la habitación a oscuras. En sus brazos llevaba ese viejo y gran libro. Esa historia que la había fascinado desde que, estando perdida, había encontrado aquella casa, y había conocido a sus ocupantes.

Nunca les olvidaría.

Habían hecho mucho por ella cuando más perdida se encontraba.

Y allí, en un lugar perdido en el mundo, en un lugar que no se podría marcar en los mapas, donde se llegaba por casualidad, había conocido a tres personas maravillosas que le habían hecho comprender que la vida valía la pena ser vivida, que todo lo malo al final siempre se acaba, y que todo era posible si se tenia fe y esperanza en ello.

No sabia ella que ese lugar, en realidad no existía en el mundo real, que había sido "transportado" muchos años atrás, mas de un siglo, y que justo cuando abandonaba la puerta, la historia que llevaba en su pecho comenzaba, que ese día, su cumpleaños, 31 de Julio, comenzaba todo.

Era 1980.

.-.

Mientras caminaba rumbo al tren que la llevaría de vuelta hacia la civilización, aferrando ese viejo libro, supo que quizás por eso le habían acogido en la casa: porque sabían que iba a hacer a continuación, porque sabían que cuando se marchara, se llevaría su historia, la vida de ellos tres en la mano.

El monótono y rítmico ruido del tren le hizo dormir en el vagón. Estaba sola, pero siempre había estado así hasta entonces, no le importaba….

Por eso no escuchó un suave "plop" en el lugar, y no vio como, enfrente de ella, se materializaban tres personas, las mismas tres que había conocido en la casa y con las que había pasado unos meses conociéndose a si misma, y de las cuales se había despedido para comenzar a andar su propia vida.

.-. ¿Crees que es necesario, Hermione?

.-. Si, Ron, tenemos que hacerlo. Es mucho mejor así, que piense que todo ha sido un sueño – la única mujer de los tres miró hacia la joven que estaba dormida en los asientos del vagón – Recordará la historia, sabrá lo que tiene que escribir, pero no se acordara de nosotros.

.-. Me siento mal al hacerle esto. Es como una traición – intervino Harry mientras le quitaba el libro que él mismo le había regalado unas horas antes.

.-. No. Así tendrá más credibilidad. No pensaran que esta loca. Los muggles son así, cuando les hablas de algo que no pueden demostrar, lo desechan. De esta forma creerán mas en lo que escriba. Y algún día, cuando pasen muchos años, la magia volverá a surcar el cielo como siempre, y no existirá la separación que hay ahora, por desgracia. Nuestros mundos se juntaran de nuevo.

.-. Eso espero. Fue muy bonito mientras duró. Ojala sea verdad de nuevo.

.-. Lo se Ron – dijo Hermione dándose la vuelta hacia su marido – pero mientras tanto, depositemos esa semilla de magia en el corazón de esta joven. Que crezca y que brote. Que ayude a que otras personas vuelvan a creer en la magia como hicieron hace años…

.-. Entonces, hagámoslo. Queda poco tiempo – le interrumpió Harry mirando como el tren se acercaba a su destino. En sus manos todavía llevaba aquel viejo libro: su historia, que había sido escrita por su mejor amigo, y que gracias a eso, había podido volver a ser parte de la gran aventura que era la vida.

Y, entonces, un rayo, fruto de la unión de tres poderosas magias, inundó ese vagón…

Después… la ocupante quedó sola.

.-.

El sonido del tren le despertó de su pacifico sueño.

Con pereza, se incorporó del asiento, y se talló los ojos: había estado soñando con una historia fantástica, una historia que se había instalado en su mente y que seria estupendo escribirla.

No sabia cómo se le podía haber ocurrido, no tenia ni idea. Los últimos meses eran como un lienzo vacío en su cabeza. Sólo tenia la historia de un mundo y de un personaje del que tenia que escribir.

Decidida, la joven puso un pie fuera del tren.

Comenzaba una nueva vida para ella.

_Esa joven se llamaba Joanne Kathleen Rowling._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Y esto es exactamente la vida: una historia sin final._

_Los que vienen después de nosotros, los que conocemos, los que vemos algún segundo… todos, todos son parte de nuestra historia, de nuestra vida. No es una historia nueva, sino la misma. Para todos es la misma, aunque parezca distinta. Pues todos somos, de alguna manera, participes de la gran historia de la Tierra. Nuestros caminos se cruzarán, tarde o temprano; y el testigo se pasará a otra persona cuando sea la hora._

_Pues, se va escribiendo una historia entre todos, que sólo acabará cuando las letras se pierdan, y el silencio en el mundo se haga único dueño. Solo ahí, en ese instante, la historia pondrá punto y final._

_Pero mientras tanto, la vida seguirá siendo…_

_…Una historia sin final_

_.-._

**Fin**

**.-.**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. 

Ya saben, nos vemos en la tercera parte de la trilogía (si quieren leerla, yo no les obligo :P, como digo, cada historia es independiente, pero todas tienen algo en común)

Bueno, ya terminando, un millar de gracias por llegar hasta aquí.

Besos

Lady Lily

Contestaciones:

**EugeBlack** Muchísimas gracias! Por este comentario a esta historia y por decir que te ha gustado la anterior. No sabes lo feliz que me siento al ver que te emociona :D Y si, lo siento, pero es que me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes, y además, era necesario para demostrar que a pesar de todo, la esperanza hace todo lo posible por permaneces (¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?... si, yo la única, jajaja) Lo de la trilogía es verdad, pero todavía te falta lo mas importante, este capitulo, el epilogo de esta historia XD Como siempre, espero que te haya gustado este final, y nos vemos en el siguiente fic. Besos miles!

.-.

**sarah-keyko** Saludos! Muchas gracias por el comentario. Como digo, sólo a la loka de la autora se le pueden ocurrir estas locas ideas. ¿Quien lo iba a decir? Espero que haya resultado tierno XD Y espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado el epilogo (lo siento por la tardanza, es que se "atascó" cierta parte :P, pero lo bueno, es que a cambio, un capitulo de la siguiente ya esta escrito :D… ahora solo falta un inicio y lo pongo ya en línea XD) Sobre lo de leer el anterior, bueno, lo que quieras, pero ya se dice por algún lado de esta historia quien ha muerto y al inicio no tardaras en imaginártelo. Espero que la curiosidad te haya ganado. Ya me contaras. De momento, espero que te haya gustado este final y muchas gracias por leer el fic. Muchos besosss

.-.

**Mely Weasley** Muchas gracias! Si, solo a la autora se le puede ocurrir esa locura, pero es para mostrar que la esperanza siempre encuentra un camino para seguir XD Y lo de la vuelta de Harry, pues me costó un poquillo el escribirlo, pues tenia que ser algo inesperado y a la vez que se sabia XD Me ha gustado que dijeras que te encantó. Muchas gracias por ello. Y si, aquí tienes el epilogo, espero que te guste, y nos vemos en la siguiente parte. De nuevo, muchas gracias por haber leído la historia :D Besos milesss.

.-.

**Japi** Ay, muchísimas gracias por decir que es tu fic favorito, se me han saltado los colores. Mi imaginación, bueno, no hay quien pueda con ella, es muy hiperactiva e inesperada (incluso para mi :P) Espero que el epilogo te guste, ya que pone las bases (por así decirlo) a la siguiente parte. También, cuídate mucho, y nos vemos. Millones de besos.

.-.

**ophelia dakker** Gracias! Y siiii, aquí tienes ya el epilogo. Espero que te guste. Besos miles! Ah, y gracias por haber leído esta historia :D

.-.

**Dark Lady Evans **Saludos mi querida dama :D ¿Qué si me agradan? La respuesta es un rotundo SI, me encantan todos esos desvaríos que aparecen en tus comentarios (en todos los lados, aunque por razones casi sólo te puedo contestar aquí :P) Y anda, deja ya de hacerme sonrojar, que cada ver que leo/releo tus comentario no puedo nada mas que sonreír y agradecer que esta historia te gustase tanto como para comentarla dos veces, jejeje. Lo de la piel¿te cuento un secreto? Es que tengo una maquina que me hace tele transportarme allí y dentro de su cuerpo, así lo describo… uhmmm no cuela ¿no:P Bueno, lo dicho, que no se como lo hago¿te vale así? Como suelo decir, yo aporreo las teclas, y lo que sale, pues sale, jajaja. En fin, que espero que te guste este epilogo (es un poco… para pensar, ya lo ves :P y tiene muuuuchas lecturas, te advierto :P) y que pronto vea un comentario de esta personita a la que le tengo tanto y tanto aprecio :D Ah, y casi te ganó, que ahora mismo son las 12:30 de la noche, y todavía estoy contestando comentarios, y actualizando, que eso me llevara un rato todavía. Soy un animal nocturno :P jjaja. Nos vemos, muchos besooooosssss.

.-.

.-.

.-.


End file.
